Betty and Matt:  Sharing Together
by gatorwk
Summary: <html><head></head>Third story in this series which focuses on Betty and Matt's wedding, debut of their good works magazine, and family life with their daughter Rosalina.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE **_

_**The last 6 months of 2010 were among the most exciting of Betty and Matt's lives. Reuniting in London just after Matt completed his volunteer tour in Botswana, they surprisingly learned that Betty was over 6 months pregnant. Pregnancy related high blood pressure resulted in an extended stay in NYC. Betty, Matt, and their families joyfully welcomed the arrival of healthy Rosalina Suarez-Hartley on 9-15-10 along with Betty and Matt getting married by her family priest on the same, special date. The first 3-plus months of Rosalina's life have been tiring, yet extremely rewarding, with a brief return to England in late November 2010 for Betty to continue her work at Dunne Publishing. They start 2011 eagerly anticipating their wedding celebration, debut of their Good Works magazine, and many more firsts for Rosalina, themselves, and those that they care about. **_

CHAPTER 1

_2010 ended on several high notes for Betty and Matt, with the last two weeks spent in NYC celebrating the holidays with family and friends as well as successful lasik surgery for Betty and wedding related planning. They are both exhausted from such events and their own, much more personal New Years celebration that led them to not go to sleep until nearly 1:30am on 1-1-11. They are hoping that Rosalina will sleep until at least 7am, with plans on napping when she does during the day prior to their Sunday evening flight to London. _

_Awakening suddenly and with alarm from a sound sleep when he hears voices in their home, Matt opens his eyes and glances at the clock, which reads 2:08am. While letting out a sigh of relief when he recognizes the voices, he still quickly grabs the sheet and pulls it over both he and his wife given that he is uncertain if he will be able to reach the master bedroom door to lock it before the visitors can open it. Betty and Matt had fallen asleep wearing minimal clothing, namely he without any at all and hers limited to her bra given that she is breastfeeding, since they were not expecting any visitors and are without live-in childcare help given that it is the weekend. _

_Meanwhile, in the hallway are Daniel, Jennifer, Tyler, and Amanda, with Tyler having the easiest time using a quiet voice since he was the only one who did not drink alcohol at the New Years Party they had all attended._

"I am beginning to think this might not be the best idea," comments Jennifer. They have a young baby and have an international trip ahead of them, perhaps we should just leave and let them rest."

"Maybe," responds Daniel as he kisses her, "but I am in agreement with Amanda that we can't let them become old fuddy duddies just because they have a baby and are married. We are already here and just saw that her Royal Princess is sound asleep, so we should at least see if they are awake."

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," states Tyler as Daniel prepares to knock on the door.

"If we were, I think we would be hearing some moans and groans already," jokes Amanda, which results in Tyler rolling his eyes while Daniel and Jennifer cover their mouths to muffle their laughter.

"Hello, we've come to see if you are awake and hopefully prevent you from become boring, married people too quickly," calls Daniel softly as he opens the door.

_Matt, who has decided to pretend that he is still asleep, doesn't respond to Daniel's statement. _

Glancing at the floor of the room and seeing the various articles of clothing, Amanda announces, "Apparently, Matt has already welcomed in 2011 by entering Betty."

Tyler chastises Amanda by saying, "That is a crude even for you."

"Well, its true, but I guess I could have phrased it somewhat differently," acknowledges Amanda.

"Yes, you could have been more tactful given that you have come into our home in the middle of the night unannounced when we weren't expecting guests," comments Matt as he opens his eyes.

"We didn't mean to intrude and we are sorry if we woke you," says Daniel.

"You gave me quite a scare before I recognized your voices. Luckily Betty, who continues to try to make up for Rosalina related nighttime sleep disruption, is still asleep herself," replies Matt quietly.

Matt's shifting his body slightly to speak to their unexpected visitors results in Betty murmuring his name, rolling on top of him, and announcing, as she kisses him and presses her body against him, "I'll take a middle of the night wake up call from you most any time."

After making sure that they both continue to be covered by the sheet, Matt informs Betty, "I'm extremely pleased and happy to know that, but right now we actually have some guests in our room who were concerned that we were becoming boring."

"Oh," replies a blushing Betty, "Then we'll have to wait until later. Please tell me that they didn't see anything."

Amanda answers, "Matt has managed to keep the sheet over both of you the entire time we've been in here, so no unintentional shows for us."

"Good," retorts Betty, "That might be your style, but it isn't mine. Please give us about 10 minutes and we'll meet you downstairs since we are both now awake."

"Point taken and deserved," says Daniel as he and Tyler glare slightly at Amanda. "We'll see you in a few and sorry again for intruding."

"Apology accepted," responds Matt, "You could not have known your visit would have unintentionally created an awkward situation. Please grab some food while you wait if you are hungry."

"We just might, if Marc and Cliff haven't already cleaned you out, that is," indicates Jennifer.

"Just the 6 of you-correct?" asks Betty somewhat worriedly.

"Yes, "just" the 6 of us, but that is more than enough, I'm sure. We'll see you downstairs," answers Tyler as they leave the room.

Emitting a sigh of relief when the door closes, Betty comments as she continues to snuggle against Matt, "I will be investing some of my marital money in door locks, enough is enough. Remind me to get that key back from Amanda or who knows what we'll find the next time we return from London. I wouldn't put it past her to try to use our home as another place for her and Tyler to have personal time."

"Yes, we definitely need our key. The image of them in our bed just came to my mind and we are the only people who should be making such pleasurable use of our bedroom," replies Matt as he gives Betty an intense, sweet kiss.

_They sit up and both burst out laughing, recognizing how close they came to giving their guests an R-rated movie moment. They get dressed, putting on garments with considerably more material than they had selected just a few hours earlier for themselves. They descend the stairs holding hands and proceed to the kitchen, where Betty sits down while Matt gets both of them cold water to drink. _

"So the Meade party was a more casual one this year?" asks Betty as she glances at the business rather than formal attire worn by their guests.

"Yes, it was, but I think it was actually more relaxing than the fancier ones since everyone was less worried about messing up their clothes and better able to enjoy themselves," responds Daniel.

"It was formal enough for me, since I wear a tie only under protest," adds Tyler as he loosens it.

"I get to remove the rest of your clothes later, remember that," announces Amanda, making several of those present roll their eyes and blush.

"Did you all do anything for New Years?" asks Jennifer, with a warning look to Amanda to keep her lewd comments to herself.

"We had a "new parents with children" New Years," answers Betty. "Hilda, Bobby, Rosemarie, Dana, Gio, and Rachel joined us for dinner, which Marc and Cliff just finished off, followed by watching the festivities on television."

"Sounds quaint, but from what these guys just told me about your bedroom floor suggests you spiced things up a bit once they left," remarks Marc.

Daniel says, "Enough with the comments about their sex lives, please. They are married and can do whatever they choose in their own home. Or perhaps you all want to talk about your bedroom plans for the weekend."

Giving Matt a sultry kiss which makes even Amanda blush, Betty states, "Well put, Daniel, Thank you."

"So when do you go back to London?" asks Tyler, who decides to change the subject.

"The Hartley jet leaves at 8pm tomorrow night and we hope it will work out as well as our flight in, with everyone sleeping for most of it," responds Matt.

Betty tells them, "With Rosalina now sleeping through the night most of the time, Zoe and Joyce both feel that their particular talents are no longer needed. Luckily, my assistant, Kelly, has an older sister, Kristin, who has agreed to be our nanny. She is looking forward to spending some time in the US, which most of the other families are not able to offer."

"It sounds like a win-win situation then," comments Jennifer, "It must be nice to not have to expose Rosalina to group care at such a young age."

"Yes, having money in this case is a good thing and Betty seems to be adjusting to that just fine," answers Matt with a grin.

"Well, I think we'd all agree that I am reasonably intelligent and spending money without over thinking it doesn't take too much brain power in the first place," retorts Betty.

"Reasonably intelligent? I'd say brilliant, but I am a bit biased," says Matt as he embraces her.

"I think our worries about Betty and Matt becoming boring now that they are married and have a child are unfounded," teases Amanda as she watches their loving interactions.

Matt informs them as he continues to hold Betty in his arms and kisses her, "Glad we can so easily eliminate those concerns. When you've found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, marriage and a baby make things better although admittedly not necessarily easier."

"Speaking of babies being a welcome challenge, I believe our conversations have woken Rosalina. Please excuse me for about 20 minutes or so," states Betty as she reluctantly gets off of Matt's lap.

"Do you need any help?" Matt asks her.

"Actually, you can change her diaper. If I am not back down here in a half-hour or so come and check on us please," responds Betty as she gently grabs Matt's hand.

"I see no one is jumping at the chance for diaper duty," jokes Matt as they leave the room to go upstairs.

"That is one aspect of being a parent that I don't care to practice," calls Marc after them.

_With the baby monitor on, those in the kitchen get to hear Matt and Betty speaking sweetly with Rosalina, who calms down immediately when they enter the nursery. _

"We are sorry if we woke you, sweetie. We have some unexpected visitors which apparently means that you will have an additional meal after I change this full diaper," remarks Matt.

"Meal, more like a feast," comments Betty as Rosalina eagerly nurses, with their guests having trouble restraining their laughter as they can hear Rosalina's happy nursing sounds through the monitor.

_After kissing Betty on her forehead, Matt leaves the nursery and returns to the kitchen, where he has trouble stifling a yawn. Betty, with a bright-eyed Rosalina, joins everyone about 15 minutes later. _

"Wow!" remarks Tyler, "I hadn't seen her since before Thanksgiving, and she has changed a lot."

"Yes, she has lost that newborn look, but is also a lot more interactive and fun. Here, hold your niece," states Matt as he puts Rosalina in Tyler's arms.

Rosalina stares at Tyler for a moment and proceeds to pull at his loosened tie, which results in smiles all around as he tells her, "I agree, ties are not my thing either."

_The guests all take turns holding Rosalina, who grabs for any jewelry, clothing, or hair that is within her reach, with Matt and Betty having to rescue several of them from her strong grasp._

"I don't mean to be rude, but we should really try to get back to bed since I don't want Rosalina to get off her schedule and get in the habit of middle of the night eating and socializing," indicates Betty.

"Sure, we understand that your sleep is more important than our friendship," responds Amanda with a smirk.

"Since we'll be lucky if she sleeps until 8, even with her recent stop at the Mommy store, we can call you when she wakes up to continue talking if you would like," retorts Matt.

"That's OK, we'll contact you when we get up, sometime in the afternoon," states Marc as the guests rise quickly from the table and head to the front door.

Daniel remarks, "Keep in touch and let us know if there is any way we can help related to the wedding from this side of the ocean."

"Be careful what you offer since you will have to primarily deal with Victoria," announces Betty, which results in laughter from most everyone.

"Our key please," continues Betty as she holds out her hand.

"Here you go," replies Amanda, "I take it you don't want us to play at your home while you are away."

"Definitely not," answers Matt, "The only playing here will be done by our daughter and us."

_Shutting the door behind them, Betty and Matt glance at each other, shrug their shoulders, and then head back upstairs. Rosalina fusses for a few minutes before dozing off. Betty and Matt cuddle in bed and are quickly sound asleep themselves. _


	2. Chapter 2

_As the first rays of the morning sun glimmer through the curtains, Betty opens her eyes and glances at the clock, which says 6:40am. Betty cuddles closer to Matt, who instinctively runs his hands gently across her chest and stomach while he remains asleep._

_Emitting a small chuckle and groan, Betty begins to place light kisses on Matt's chest and makes her way towards his mouth._

_Opening his eyes suddenly, Matt smiles and pulls Betty against him, returning her kisses with similar ones. Their kisses seem to instantly intensify, turning into hunger and desperate demand. They remove each other's clothing quickly and find themselves caught up in a myriad of sensations. Soft caresses and hot passion merge to form an indescribable explosion of pleasure. _

_Both Betty and Matt are speechless for several minutes, enjoying the intense combination of mindlessness, achiness, and glowing that their lovemaking has brought to each other. _

"Well, 2011 is certainly starting on a high note," announces a still somewhat breathless Matt, as he gives Betty a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Betty states, "Yes, our mutual personal alarm even exceeded how we celebrated the beginning of 2010. Our not having to worry about birth control and our certainty in knowing that we are in a committed, life long relationship with the one we love likely helped alleviate any inhibitions we may have had a year ago."

"We've each had amazing, life altering experiences in the past year, both as individuals and as a couple," replies Matt.

He continues, "I, for one, know that I've found my soul mate in you. There is no one else I would want as my wife and mother to my children."

Betty teasingly responds, "That's wonderful to hear because I plan on going through all the hassle for a wedding that is sure to bring media attention and gossip only once," with Matt nodding in agreement.

"Since Rosalina's 3am feeding has seemed to keep her tummy full later than usual, we should try to go back to sleep for as long as her Royal Highness will permit," suggests Matt.

"You are right, as usual, my handsome husband. We'll need to put these back on," states Betty as she reaches over the side of the bed and then holds up their clothes, "or our bodies won't get the hint to rest."

"True," replies Matt as he kisses Betty, "Our naked bodies near and against each other is a pleasure I can never get enough of, but definitely doesn't promote napping."

_Betty and Matt both fall back to sleep almost immediately, with Rosalina not awakening until 8:30am. Betty and Matt go to the nursery together, where Rosalina makes it quite clear that she has woken up hungry. Matt helps them get situated and then goes downstairs to make he and Betty a light breakfast. _

"There are my beautiful ladies," announces Matt when Betty enters the kitchen with a much happier Rosalina.

"That actually smells good," comments Betty as she sits down at the table.

"You don't have to seem so surprised," answers Matt as he kisses Betty and then takes Rosalina from her so that she can eat.

"It is really hard to mess up a microwave breakfast," comments Matt, pointing at the box.

"I knew there had to be a catch to this meal coming together so well, not that I am complaining," teases Betty.

"I would hope not, I've had to practice not burning food since each microwave is different," jokes Matt as he bounces a giggling Rosalina on his knee.

As Betty finishes her meal, Matt asks her, "What is on our agenda for today?"

"Well, we'll have to wait until tonight to end New Years Day the way we started it," announces a red faced Betty, with Matt blushing as well as he winks at her.

"We need to start at least organizing and perhaps packing," Matt comments with a deep sigh.

"Not nearly as much fun as what we did earlier, that's for certain," says Betty.

"Your mother mentioned us needing to pick out our wedding invitation within the next week or so, shall we look at our options?" asks Betty.

"Probably a good idea since I think Dunne will have us both busy as soon as we get back to London," states Matt.

He continues, "How about you use the pump, we both shower, and then we'll go over the invitation ideas my mom forwarded to us."

"Glad to know that my tendency to plan is rubbing off on you," teases Betty as she kisses Matt before leaving the room.

_Once they are all showered and dressed, Matt and Betty decide to use their laptops to look at the invitation suggestions sent by Victoria, thus allowing them to let Rosalina play on the floor of the family room. _

"Looks like 3 different types of font, 4 sets of wording, and 3 kinds of designs," comments Betty, as she looks the email.

"I think that font, which seems to be elegant but easily readable, is a good choice, with only our names slightly different," indicates Matt.

"Agreed," replies Betty, "I am also thinking that I would like the invitations simple, with minimal color, such as black writing on an ivory background, with no gaudy flowers or intricate designs."

"See, you and my mother have more in common than you thought," jokes Matt.

Smirking, Betty continues, "Is your mom really OK with the wording here since my Dad is not paying?" asks Betty.

_She points to the names of both sets of parents being at the top of the invitation. The invitation would read as, "Victoria and Calvin Hartley and Ignacio Suarez request your presence at the wedding of their children, Matthew Edward to Beatriz Maria, on Saturday, February twenty-sixth in the year two thousand eleven at six-thirty in the evening at the Plaza Hotel, New York City." _

"I don't think she would have sent such a design if she weren't OK with it," replies Matt as he gives her a sweet kiss.

"We also have to include the inserts related to the rehearsal dinner, entrée choices, registry information, and any accommodation discount that may be offered for attending the wedding," remarks Betty.

"True, but let's try to get the invitation wording down first and then we can focus on the rest," responds Matt.

Matt suggests, "We could honor your mother by having "daughter of the late Rosa Suarez" below your name."

Getting a bit teary-eyed, Betty embraces Matt and says, "I think that would be a wonderful way to recognize her, I hope that your mother agrees."

"She did claim that we have the final say, so I will let her know that it was my idea and you really like it. We'll get to see if she is true to her word," states Matt.

"Let's invite your mother, and your dad if he can make it, over for dinner and run it by them in person," suggests Betty.

"Great minds think alike," answers Matt, who had already taken out his phone to call his parents.

_Both Victoria and Cal are able to join the Suarez-Hartley's for dinner at 6pm, which is quickly upon them. After dinner, which is American-fare that is delivered, they all go into the family area, with all 4 adults on the floor playing with Rosalina._

"Glad to see that you moved breakables out of the way and put the plugs in the sockets. She is really moving, especially for a baby so young," announces Cal with some pride in his voice.

"Thanks, Dad, I guess all those years of education paid off," retorts Matt.

"Part of the reason we asked you both to come over tonight was to go over our preferences for the wedding invitation," indicates Betty.

"I was teasing Betty earlier that she and Mother had very similar ideas in terms of keeping things simple, yet tasteful with no frills, at least for the invitation. One thing that I suggested was having Betty's mother's name on the actual invitation. I've actually used a website to show you what the entire invitation would likely look like," Matt informs them as he pulls up the demonstration on his computer.

Pausing for several seconds, Victoria takes a deep breath and finally states, "I have never seen an invitation with the "child of the late person" written on it, but it does seem like a nice way to honor Betty's mother. It also flows nicely with the rest of the invitation. I am fine with it if Cal is."

"You know those particulars are not important to me, rather showing off my son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter to the world, as well as ourselves, of course, is what I care about. Do as you see fit," answers Cal.

"Thank you, having my mother's name on the invitation means a lot to me and I'm sure will mean a lot to my father too," responds Betty.

"I do think we need to add the "black tie optional" to the bottom of invitation," says Victoria.

"Here you go, Mom, that was an easy change," comments Matt as he shows all of them the slight addition on his computer.

Nodding at Matt, Victoria continues, "We will also need to include cards for the rehearsal dinner, entrée choices, registry information, and hotel information. Your father and I have discussed it and we will pay for Friday and Saturday night for all of those in the wedding party. Everyone else will have a special room rate if they mention the wedding valid for Thursday through Sunday night. The hotel will tell them what that is depending upon what type of room they select."

Glancing at Matt with both of them laughing, Betty tells her in-laws, "I mentioned all of those things earlier, apparently women do think similarly when it comes to big events."

Matt informs them, "The only part of that we are not certain of is the registry information, we promise to have that to you by next Saturday at the latest."

"Excellent," responds Victoria as she gets off the ground with some help from Matt. "We will now unfortunately have to excuse ourselves. Your father has his own trip abroad tomorrow and I have a tennis match and lunch planned for the club. Make sure to continue to send us updated pictures of our gorgeous grandbaby until we see you again."

_Matt picks Rosalina up off the floor so that both of his parents can kiss her goodnight. Rosalina's giggles at the attention from her grandparents make everyone smile. _

As Matt, Betty, and Rosalina escort his parents to the door, Matt says, "We will keep sending pictures and thank you for sticking to your word about Betty and I having the final say on things."

"Of course," replies Victoria, "I may be opinionated but do my best to be honest, perhaps too much so at times. It is not everyday that your only child gets married so it is worth compromising a bit."

"Goodnight and have a safe trip," they tell each other as the door closes.

_Letting out sighs of relief, Betty and Matt embrace each other and head back to the family room. They put Rosalina to bed about an hour later followed by enjoying some couple time. After gently rousing Rosalina at 11:30 for one final feeding, Betty briefly uses the pump so that she won't be engorged in the morning and then goes to the master bedroom. She manages to stifle her laughter at finding Matt sound asleep, with wedding related planning and a little packing being more taxing than one would anticipate. Betty snuggles against Matt and is asleep in no time herself. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Just after 7:30am, Matt wakes up upon hearing Rosalina starting to make noise through the baby monitor. He sighs, pulls Betty close to him, and then gently rouses Betty with a sweet, yet sensual kiss._

"Mmm… I like this, my own special alarm clock that I actually like hearing and turning on," murmurs Betty as she runs her hands across Matt's back and then his front, resulting in him taking a deep breath.

"So, we actually get to start the morning with our own personal celebration, since you fell asleep last night and we didn't get to end New Years day the way we had planned," teases Betty as she continues to touch him.

"You have no idea how badly I wish that were the case as I clearly enjoy you turning me on," responds Matt as he stops her hands. "Unfortunately, our daughter, who is getting louder by the moment, would not be happy if we delayed her morning meal."

"Well, by the feel of you, I believe how much you would like couple time is rather obvious. But, apparently, we'll have to wait and welcome in 2011 in London in fine form," comments Betty as she runs her hands across Matt one more time, causing him to emit a groan and playfully swat at her behind as she gets up from their bed.

"I'll help you two get settled and then I'll go take a cool shower since you are now not the only one who is engorged this morning," announces Matt, with both of them laughing at his obvious signs of arousal.

"Yes, you need to tend to us and then yourself since ladies do come first," says Betty with a smirk as they enter the nursery.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast today?" Matt asks Betty as he hands her a freshly diapered and hungry Rosalina.

"Sounds great!" exclaims Betty. "Let's go to **Joe's Diner** since it is hard to find that great mix of food in London."

"Excellent choice-we haven't been there in a while. I'm going to go shower and try to get some relief from your wonderful massage skills. I should be ready to play with Rosalina while you use the pump and get dressed," indicates Matt as he starts to leave the room.

Betty retorts, "So, if I want to, I could have a 3rd career other than being a writer/editor or a wet nurse."

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Your massage skills are superior, but I think we need to keep them between just the two of us," calls Matt over his shoulder as he departs the nursery.

_After Rosalina has eaten and both adults have bathed, they prepare to leave the townhome. The extra layers of clothing given the cold weather remind them of the benefits of staying in, but they decide that the outing is worth the hassle. Betty and Matt both select brunch like meal items, taking turns holding a curious Rosalina while their spouse eats. They get several compliments on how cute Rosalina is from fellow patrons and staff of the restaurant, which they accept graciously. They arrive back at the townhome at 11am. Betty nurses Rosalina and then lays her down in her crib for a nap._

"Other than finishing packing and making sure that the townhome is secure while we are away, what else do we need to accomplish today?" Betty asks Matt as she snuggles next to him on the couch.

Giving Betty an erotic kiss that makes her gasp and takes her breath away, Matt suggests, "We should probably see if your Dad wants to come over for one last visit with Rosalina, and us too, for about a month. We can then review the wedding invitation with him to make sure he is OK with it and make sure he is feeling included in things since you are his baby girl."

"I'm certain he'll be extremely happy with the wording on the invitation, but it is probably best to run it by him anyway. I do want him to feel he has an important role in our wedding, I wouldn't be who I am today without his guidance, support, and belief in me," comments Betty as she picks up her phone.

Around 2pm, Betty answers the door and gives Ignacio a big hug as she says, "Papi, I am so glad you are able to spend a couple of hours with us before our flight. We want you to see the online version of the wedding invitation and get your ideas for the wedding."

Giving her a kiss on her forehead, Ignacio replies, "I can never have enough time with you, Rosalina, and Matt, your nearly 3 weeks here in the States have gone by so quickly."

"Good afternoon, Ignacio, I have the invitation on the screen right now if you'd like to see it," Matt informs him.

After reading the invitation several times, Ignacio says, with his voice cracking slightly, "The invitation is wonderful, with Rosa's name on it something I wasn't expecting but an incredibly nice gesture."

Hugging Matt and then her father, Betty tells him, "Papi, that part was Matt's idea and we agree that it is an excellent way to honor Mom's memory."

"Thank you, Matt, for recognizing how important Rosa is to us, even as time has passed. This invitation helps her be there to celebrate with us," Ignacio softly states as he continues to hold Betty in his arms.

"No thanks are necessary. I believe Rosalina is waking from her nap, I'll go get her and let you two have a few minutes of father-daughter time before Betty nurses her," indicates Matt as he leaves the room.

"Any ideas as to what song you want for our father-daughter dance at the wedding?" Betty asks her father.

"You are letting me pick it-that is great! I'll pull up the research I did for Hilda's wedding before she told me what we would be dancing to. **_Butterfly Kisses, Unforgettable, and Wind Beneath My Wings_** are my preferences off the top of my head. Your sister was a bit more controlling about it, imagine that," jokes Ignacio.

"I want to make sure you feel included in all aspects of the wedding. While Matt's parents may be paying for it, the wedding is a family event and we all have important roles in its success," responds Betty.

"She's ready for you," Matt informs Betty as he brings a squirmy Rosalina into the family room.

Smiling at Rosalina as she takes her into her arms, Betty states, "I'll be right back. Perhaps you two can start looking at stores that would be good to have a wedding registry at, keeping in mind we need some stores in England too."

"Yes ma'am," reply both men, virtually in unison, which makes all three adults laugh.

"I actually found this website, which allows you to have multiple stores listed on the same registry," Matt informs Ignacio.

Ignacio says, "That sounds like an excellent place to start and easier for your guests who are coming from all over. You can also then wait a bit before putting items on it but not delay the invitation being mailed out either."

Matt indicates, "From looking online, _Selfridges, Harrods, and John Lewis_ are pretty big chains in England."

"Those sound good, the more choices the better. The ability to do things online certainly brings a different spin to wedding planning," comments Ignacio.

"What about _Macy's_ and _Williams and Sonoma_ from this side of the Atlantic," suggests Ignacio as he looks at Matt's web search.

Matt replies, "Both are fine with me, and perhaps we'll add _Bloomingdales_ and _Saks 5th Avenue_ as well, since one thing we don't have yet is china and, with our magazine, we'll likely end up doing some entertaining and need more than one set of formal dinnerware."

"Full and happy baby," announces Betty as she enters the room and places Rosalina in her father's arms.

"Show me what you two have come up with so far," continues Betty as she sits down in Matt's lap, with him wrapping his arms around her waist, leading Ignacio to grin.

As Ignacio plays with Rosalina he tells her, "If your Mommy and Daddy aren't careful you are going to have a younger sister or brother very soon."

"Dad!" exclaims a blushing Betty who remains in Matt's lap, "Don't worry about that. If you must know, we decided on an option at my follow-up OB appointment that is good for 5 years. We both want Rosalina to enjoy her time with us before adding any competition in a planned manner next time."

"I always knew you were highly intelligent, so I'm sure you'll like what Matt and I came up with for the registry," teases Ignacio as he plays with a cooing Rosalina.

"Intelligent as long as I agree with you, I suspect," retorts Betty with a smile, "and, yes, I do think this is a great start."

_Betty gets on the floor to play with her daughter and father while Matt excuses himself to focus on the rest of their packing. About an hour later, Ignacio glances at his watch and sighs._

"Mija, I have to leave to get to Frankie's on time. I'm glad we had this final time together before you all left. Email or text me when you arrive tonight to let me know that you are all safe and sound," states Ignacio as he embraces his daughter.

"We'll miss you Papi, at least it is less than a month before we are back for a long weekend," responds Betty who gets a bit teary as she hugs her father.

"We'll make sure to use the videophone so you won't miss a thing," adds Matt as he escorts Ignacio to the door.

"Harder to go back than you thought?" Matt asks Betty as he wraps his arms around her.

"Yes, for some reason harder than after Thanksgiving. I'm glad to know we'll be back within the month, even though our few days in NYC will be "work" related to our wedding," responds Betty as she rests her head on his shoulder.

_They eat a light dinner, since air travel sometimes irritates Betty's stomach. A van, rather than a car, arrives to takes them to the airport since a limo would have insufficient space for all of their belongings. The flight to England encounters a bit of turbulence, which all three Suarez-Hartley's manage to sleep through. They arrive at their London home at 6am British time, with all of them taking a several hour nap after they get settled. Kristin comes over mid-afternoon on Monday, with Rosalina taking an instant like to her. Betty and Matt are both glad that they have Monday to recover from their international flight prior to returning to work on Tuesday morning_.

Excusing themselves and going to their bedroom earlier than usual, they glance at each other lovingly as Betty locks the door_. _Coming over to the bed, Betty straddles Matt's lap as she kisses his neck and sultrily whispers, "I expect you are willing to help me welcome us to England in 2011."

"Of course I am," responds a wide-eyed, broadly smiling Matt.

As they touch each other with increasing urgency, Matt pulls away slightly, and murmurs somewhat breathlessly, "I want us to take our time and savor making love with each other, but being with you, and feeling your skin beneath my fingers, drives me crazy!"

"Well, then we need to buy our own psych unit because my stomach is in knots just from looking at you. Our touching each other, whether it be gently or feverishly, makes me feel like we are soaring through the air and has me wishing that our feet will never be on the ground again," responds Betty with a gasp as she leans her body into Matt.

Burying his face in her hair as he inhales her scent, Matt emits a groan as he softly says, "Let's take that flight together."

_They kiss deeply and passionately, sending jolts of desire through both of them. Trembling expectantly under each other's touch, they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes as their hearts, bodies, and minds become one, wanting such dazzling pleasure and total unity to go on forever._


	4. Chapter 4

_Just before 7am on Tuesday morning, Matt awakens and glances at the clock. Betty is snuggled closely against him, with Matt emitting a deep sigh, followed by a smile, as he hears Kristin talking softly to Rosalina in the nursery._

"Betty, sweetheart, it's morning and Kristin will be at our door at any moment to let you know that Rosalina is ready for her breakfast," Matt softly whispers into Betty's ear as he kisses her neck.

Rolling over reluctantly and kissing Matt fully on his mouth, Betty opens her eyes and comments, "Back to our work schedule already. It seems like our vacation was 3 days not nearly 3 weeks."

"Yes, our time with family and friends went too quickly, but at least neither of us "officially" has a 40+ hour work week," replies Matt as he and Betty both sit up and stretch.

"True," replies Betty. "On the other hand, between our jobs at Dunne, planning our wedding, and starting our own magazine we will certainly have some long days."

"At least the nights are just for us, with no work, Good Works magazine or wedding distractions allowed," adds Betty with a smirk as she gets out of bed.

"Then we'll have to start those nights extra early since our couple time is something that we both deserve and will help us relax and forget about other obligations for a while," retorts Matt as he goes into the bathroom.

"I think I'll nurse her in here," Betty tells Kristin when she opens the door.

"You both go into Dunne today, correct?" Kristin asks her as Betty sits down in the recliner.

Letting out a sigh of relief as Rosalina nurses, Betty answers, "Yes, Matt usually stays until 2 or so depending on what needs to be reviewed. Now, we both feel better. Her stomach is full and my chest less so."

Matt, who has finished showering, comes out of the bathroom in a towel and turns around quickly, blushing as he announces, "I forgot you might feed the Princess in here, give me a moment, I want to burp her."

Having trouble stifling a laugh, Kristin says, "I'll go get a light breakfast started. We'll all need to remember that I am here during the week."

"Thanks, and you are correct we didn't have any live-in help for the last week or so and there are different rules when we are not the only adults in the house," replies Matt as he comes out of the bathroom in his robe.

"Well, I'd hope so," responds Kristin with a smirk as she hands him Rosalina.

Kristin informs him as she leaves the room, "Locked doors and robes are usually sufficient for making both the couple and myself comfortable as well as avoiding embarrassing situations."

As Rosalina lets out several resounding burps, Matt glances at a grinning Betty and states, "The look on your face when I came out of the bathroom in just my towel suggests you thought that was funny."

"I found your blushing sweet," Betty tells Matt, reaching up and giving him a brief, light kiss.

_As Betty continues past him on her way to the bathroom, she slyly slips her hands inside his robe and runs her hands across him, making him gasp in surprise and groan as well._

"It was actually tempting to help you lose the towel, but that would have been pushing it too far and might have led to us needing to find a new nanny," she adds as she closes the bathroom door.

Laughing out loud at the thought with Rosalina giggling herself, Matt calls after her, "Yes, that would have been too much and I'm glad you decided against providing Kristin with a view of certain body parts that are meant only for us."

_Matt places Rosalina on a blanket on the floor with a few toys while he gets dressed. Betty exits the bathroom in her robe, with Matt grinning at her as he watches Betty put on her underwear. _

Blushing slightly, Betty says, "Seemingly, you want your own personal show this morning."

Raising his eyebrows and embracing Betty as he runs his hands gently down her back, Matt answers, "I am always ready for a private viewing, but everything else will need to wait until later since you need to use the pump, eat, and get on your work clothes so that we get to Dunne on time."

"Well, that will be one advantage to having our own magazine, we will get to set our hours and can work from home when we want to," comments Betty as they head downstairs.

_After several kisses and hugs with Rosalina, Betty gives her to Kristin and they leave for work. They arrive at Dunne with about 10 minutes to spare. _

As they pass by Kelly's desk, she smiles at them with Betty telling her, "Rosalina seems very comfortable with Kristin. Thanks for recommending her."

"You are more than welcome," replies Kelly, "I'm glad you are back. I was asked to be the general receptionist quite often while you were away and that feels like a demotion from being your assistant."

Kelly informs them, "Betty, you, Mr. Dunne, and David have an 11:00am meeting about the present issue of the magazine. Matt, there are several articles for you to review."

Giving Matt a quick kiss before he heads to his desk, Betty whispers, "Nothing like hitting the ground running is there."

"You wouldn't want it any other way or you'll start thinking about other things, such as our wedding, without meaning too," teases Matt.

_Betty's meeting with Mr. Dunne and David ends around 12:30, with the three of them, after some lively discussion, in agreement regarding the focus of the present issue. _

"Would you like to get some lunch?" David asks Betty.

"Thanks, but I have to use this," remarks Betty as she pulls the breast pump out from under her desk.

"Still breastfeeding, that is impressive. My wife had to stop at just over 3 months with both of ours because she wasn't making enough milk," says David.

Matt, who has entered the room, states, "I actually picked up several sandwiches, since so many people have asked for details on our trip back to the US and about the wedding."

Glancing lovingly at Betty, Matt continues, "With the help of Rosalina, Betty has managed to have our baby's diet consist only of breastmilk so far, even donating some to her sister and our niece, Rosemarie, too."

"Your support and creaming skills have assisted with that," Betty tells Matt, leading him to turn a dark shade of red and smile.

"I think I'll take you up on that sandwich offer. I am among those who want all the gossip on the Suarez-Hartley wedding extravaganza along with whether lasik is worth it or not," responds David as he taps his glasses and then leaves the room.

"You are definitely my permanent assistant when it comes to the pump," jokes Betty as she gets ready to hand him the various pump parts so that he can rinse them.

"A part-time job with viewing benefits," retorts Matt as raises his eyebrows and looks at Betty's chest while she puts her clothing back into place.

"Your bra strap is showing," indicates Matt as he gently puts it back under her blouse and gives her a sweet kiss.

"You don't seem to have a problem with my being topless for a few minutes, but I can't do that indefinitely or I'll be accused of sexual harassment or end up on the front page of a tabloid," jokes Betty.

"Of course I enjoy seeing you without clothing, but work is not the place for either of us to indulge in that too much or, as you said, we'll be newsworthy for the wrong reasons," replies Matt.

_Lunch is enjoyed by all. People inform Betty and Matt that Mr. Dunne has volunteered the company jet for those who want to attend the wedding. The various staff are excited to learn about the hotel discount since then the trip, which will be the first for many to the United States, may be within their respective budgets. _

"Are you going to register at any stores in England?" asks David.

"Actually, yes, with the help of my father, _Selfridges, Harrods, and John Lewis _will be among the choices. We do have to get moving on selecting the actual items since the wedding invitations go out in about two weeks," indicates Betty.

Matt whispers to Betty, "I am glad we've reserved the bigger ballroom since we may have more guests from here than we expected," with Betty nodding in agreement.

When lunch ends, Betty tells Kelly, "We want to speak with you privately for a moment."

"Sure," responds Kelly as she follows Betty and Matt into Betty's office, looking slightly worried.

"We have a favor. Would you be a bridesmaid in our wedding?" Betty asks her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kelly excitedly replies, "I'd be honored! I was actually concerned for a moment that you were going to tell me you were going to start on your own magazine immediately and not need me anymore."

Matt tells her, "We didn't mean to scare you. When the time comes to start our magazine, we might very well try to convince you to join our team."

"I may take you up on the offer, since I foresee some international travel involved and enjoy a challenge. I'll let you get back to work now," comments Kelly as she leaves the room.

_The rest of the day passes quickly, with Matt remaining at the office for its entirety due to the number of articles he is asked to review. Kristin brings Rosalina to the office at closing time. Those who are still there admire the blossoming baby, who is more than happy to socialize after she finishes nursing. Kelly tells Kristin about being a bridesmaid in the Suarez-Hartley wedding, with the sisters ecstatic that they will have "girl time" in NYC. _

_After arriving home, Betty makes a quick call to Christina and informs her that the bridal party will be 16 people plus the bride and groom. They assure Christina that Kelly's measurements will be sent to her shortly. They also email their families back in NYC letting them know that things are fine and they'll keep them updated. Betty and Matt manage to get a few minutes of relaxation in before going to bed, glad that they have Wednesday to recover from their long and tiring, yet productive first day back at work in 2011. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The next couple of weeks pass very quickly, with Betty, Matt, and Rosalina back to their work and home routines as if they had never left England. With their planned 4 day long weekend wedding-related trip to the US at the end of January combined with a week off in February for the actual wedding, Betty's hours at Dunne are over 30 per week while Matt is working nearly 20 hours per week. With Betty putting in a half-day on 1-19-11 and a full day on 1-21-11, the Suarez-Hartley's are enjoying some family time with Rosalina in the late afternoon on 1-22-11._

"Both of our blackberry's are indicating emails at a very fast pace," remarks Matt as he kisses Betty.

Returning his kiss with a more intense one, Betty replies, "Yes, our wedding invitations have apparently arrived around the globe and many people can't seem to wait to mail in their response cards."

"Are you wishing that we had decided to elope instead?" Matt asks Betty as he embraces her.

Smirking at him, Betty says, "Honestly, for a few brief moments now and then yes, I do. But, most of the time, I think the occasional aggravation will be more than worth it when we share our love with each other with family and friends alike."

"In some ways, our wedding celebration is more for others than ourselves, but I expect that we will have a great time too. I didn't agree to ballroom dancing lessons to not end up using them," teases Matt.

"We are both getting much better with the various steps and I'm certain we'll surprise a few people with how smoothly we'll glide across the dance floor when the time arrives," responds Betty.

"You've always been elegant and classy even if others haven't recognized it. On the other hand, I am known for steering clear of the dance floor, so that may be a shocker for some. With you in my arms, my coordination naturally improves," comments Matt.

With her mouth curved teasingly so that Matt gives her an intense kiss, Betty says, "We complement each other nicely both on the dance floor and beyond it."

"Any thoughts on what song we should have for our first official dance as husband and wife?" asks Betty.

"Actually yes, I've been researching it along with some ideas for our magazine-I take turns between the two," indicates Matt.

He continues, "While _**Make You Feel My Love**_ will always be our song, I can't dance to it if I am playing the piano. My top picks are _**"I Knew I Loved You**_," by Savage Garden, " _**Always**_" by Atlantic Starr, "_**You Are So Beautiful**_," by Joe Cocker, and "_**You're The Inspiration**_," by Chicago."

"That is definitely a mix of songs, let's listen to them and see if we rank them similarly," suggests Betty.

After listening to the four songs on the computer, with both of them smiling at Rosalina's pausing her playing and attempts to move with the beat, they look at each other and both announce, "**Always"** is my favorite."

"Well, that was relatively simple, our great minds apparently continue to think alike," states Matt.

"There are some other songs that I've been looking at that I might want to dedicate to you. Do we each want to select at least one that is for each other too and leave that as a surprise?" Matt asks Betty.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me!" exclaims Betty as she gives Matt a full, yet soft kiss on the lips that is so electric it makes them both shudder.

Glancing at her blackberry, Betty says, "Hey, I've got one non-wedding related email from Daniel and Jennifer. Apparently, he is here to oversee an expansion at MODE London and they want to know if we want to join them for dinner tomorrow."

"Fine with me, but I suggest we ask them to come here since we don't have a sitter readily available and Rosalina is not always predictable with her moods," replies Matt.

"I'll tell him 6pm here, then, our first "real entertaining" at our London home," responds Betty.

Matt states, "Now back to our wedding "chores" since Rosalina is being so cooperative. We should probably work on the registry too, given that many people do not like doing gift certificates and prefer to select an actual gift," comments Matt.

"Yes, sir," responds Betty with a mock salute.

"Let's start with the china and accompaniments since that is something we do not have," suggests Betty.

Matt replies, "I am thinking we need three sets-everyday, family, and formal for entertaining given that we will have to do that with our own magazine."

"I'm glad there is a lot of cabinet space in our townhome in NYC," comments Betty.

She asks, "Do you think 10 place settings of everyday, 16 of family, and 20 of formal china are enough?"

"Since we are limiting, somewhat, what is on the registry given that we are "mostly furnished" as it is, let's up each a bit to 12, 20 and 30 sets. Once you get above 30, one often hires a caterer per what I recollect my mother doing," indicates Matt.

"We'll need to select stemware and cutlery to go with each. With three different designs, that should give guests plenty to look at even with what we already own," responds Betty.

As they look at the various choices, Betty points and says, "I like that relatively simple, but elegant silver only pattern for the most formal design, that colorful design for our everyday dishes, and something in between for the family design."

"Those all look great to me. I am usually more interested in the food than what plate it is on. We should probably be getting your father's opinion on this since he is the one that does most of the cooking," teases Matt.

Laughing and giving Matt a brief kiss, Betty replies, "I'm sure Papi will be fine with what ever we choose."

Matt suggests, "Given that we are still currently in "wedding mode" let's call Hilda and Robert on 3-way, related to the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. They have both been sending us lots of emails about the parties, especially over the past few days."

"Yes they have and I am beginning to suspect that they may want to do some type of combined party, which is certainly different," responds Betty as she dials Hilda's number on the videophone.

"Glad we caught both of you without waking you due to the time difference. We take it that you have some ideas related to the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties by the number of emails from you both wanting to talk about it," remarks Matt.

"We've agreed on what we would like to do for you two, but would like your approval first before arranging it," replies Robert.

Smirking, Hilda tells them, "We'd like to have the guests have a joint casual dinner followed by the groups separating into the men versus the women where each group would then be entertained by a female or male revue."

Giving Matt an intense kiss, Betty says, "Fine with me even if the revues are more for our guests than ourselves."

Matt adds, "And the entertainment cannot cross the line into possible legal action since that is not something we need as young parents and as we start our magazine."

"Having already done some inquiries, we promise that it will be tasteful and nothing that the police will raid," replies Robert.

"Now, deciding on the date it is held. We know it is short notice, but since many people won't get into town until the day or so before the actual wedding and will also have the rehearsal dinner to attend on Friday night, how do you feel about having it this Saturday, assuming we can arrange it?" asks Hilda.

Glancing at each other, Betty responds, "That is fine, it may help break up all the planning and details we are going over with Victoria related to the wedding on Saturday. Also, if someone overindulges at the party, he or she will now not be out of sorts for the primetime event."

"We'll need someone to watch the babies, since I am not comfortable with Rosalina attending a party with such entertainment even if she will be too young to remember it," comments Matt.

"Now, if your children were boys, I wonder if that standard would change," jokes Robert, which gets him a look from Matt, Betty, and Hilda.

"I'm just teasing," says Robert, "Hilda and I have already spoken to both of your parents and they've agreed to work together and baby-sit their granddaughters for the night."

"We've also put out feelers to most of the likely attendees, especially those in the wedding party, and they indicate that they are available this weekend," states Hilda.

Robert informs them, "My father has said I can close the studio at 5:30 instead of 7 and we could hold it there, but we'd have to bring in tables and such for the dinner and likely the "shows" will be audible to the other group."

Hilda says, "The other location I thought of was Meade since, with the photo shoots and all, it essentially has stages in it that would work for the entertainment, plenty of space so that the men and women don't hear the other group's comments to the "revues," and also tables and such for the dinner."

Rolling her eyes, Betty responds, "I'll ask Daniel about it when he and Jennifer join us for dinner tomorrow and let you know."

_Sunday evening is quickly upon them, with Jennifer and Daniel arriving right at 6pm. Matt shows them to the family room area and offers them something to drink while they wait for Betty to finish nursing Rosalina._

"Nice to see you," comments Betty as she enters the room and deposits Rosalina in Daniel's lap, where she proceeds to giggle loudly as she plays with his watch.

"Is that ring new?" asks Matt as he glances at Jennifer's finger.

Blushing, Jennifer replies, "Yes, it is, Daniel gave it to me when we arrived here in London when he asked me to marry him."

"It's gorgeous!" announces Betty as she admires the ring, "Congratulations and you both seem very happy."

"We are," responds Daniel as he kisses his fiancé intensely, "You were correct, there was someone out there for me and that person is Jennifer."

"Since you are in such a good mood, we need a favor. As you know, Hilda and Robert are planning our bachelor and bachelorette parties for this weekend. They are thinking Meade would be the best place for the dinner and "revue shows" they want to have. Is that possible?" Betty asks.

"I'll make the arrangements, just make sure I have their contact information. We've had many a wild party at Meade in the past, so this event shouldn't raise too many eyebrows," jokes Daniel.

"Thanks," responds Matt, "We really appreciate it. The alternative venue they suggested was Robert's family's photo studio and I don't think it would work as well there."

_They sit down and enjoy the Italian food that Matt and Betty had delivered, with Rosalina watching intently from her bouncy seat. They discuss the plans for Betty and Matt's wedding as well as when Daniel and Jennifer might get married, which they indicate will be at least 6 months or more down the road. Betty and Matt excuse themselves to start the coffee._

"Here you go," says Matt as he hands Betty the decaffeinated coffee from the cabinet.

"I knew I kept you around for some reason, even if it is just to get items down from shelves that I would have trouble reaching on my own," teases Betty.

"So, that is the only reason you want me around," responds a smiling Matt as he comes up behind her and nuzzles on Betty's neck.

"I can think of a few more reasons," answers Betty as she turns around and kisses Matt sultrily.

_Matt gently pulls Betty against him and runs his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss spontaneously. They both prolong the kiss, with both of them groaning slightly due to its unusually sensual, yet soothing, combination of sensations. _

Smiling and clearing his throat, Daniel announces, "Sorry to interrupt, but Rosalina here has made a large, but luckily not very stinky deposit in her diaper and you two are much better at dealing with that than either of us."

"No problem," responds a very red-faced couple as they reluctantly end their embrace and kiss, "parenting duties don't always come up at the best time."

"We'll leave soon after dessert since Daniel and I are looking forward to some couple time and it appears as if you two are more than ready for such yourselves," indicates Jennifer.

"No direct comment," replies Matt.

"However, in my opinion one can never have enough couple time," adds a smiling Betty.

Blushing, Daniel whispers in Jennifer's ear, "Here's to hoping that our couple time continues to be as exciting and anticipated as Betty and Matt's seems to be."

_The couples spend about 30 minutes more socializing before the guests leave. Kristin arrives just after Daniel and Jennifer depart. Betty and Matt go to bed early since they both anticipate very busy workdays prior to their 4-day wedding-related visit to NYC._


	6. Chapter 6

_Monday through Wednesday are exceedingly busy at Dunne, with both Betty and Matt needing to occasionally remind each other, and Betty remind the staff, to take a deep breath. The person scheduled to be interviewed for the main feature story of the present edition of Betty's current magazine is no longer available, so the staff have to scramble to find a replacement. Betty and Matt's wedding, wedding related activities and time off for such are added pressure as they approach the magazine deadline. In fact, at Mr. Dunne's suggestion, Kelly will accompany them to NYC so that she can assist Betty with some magazine related tasks. Betty, Matt, Rosalina, Kelly, and Kristin do not board the Hartley jet, which is luckily not on a strict schedule, until nearly midnight London time on Thursday evening given how late they left Dunne publishing._

"This is impressive," remarks Kelly as she sits down in her seat, "It makes me hope you do need an assistant for your Good Works magazine with travel to the locations to get first person stories and interviews."

Sighing as she sits in her seat next to Matt, who is holding Rosalina since they are anticipating her protesting the change in air pressure, Betty laughs and replies, "Well, at least one of us is finding the need to work on this long weekend a good thing."

Giving Betty at light kiss on her cheek, Matt adds, "A private jet does have its advantages, including setting our own schedule, and hopefully a quiet flight where we can all get some much needed rest."

"Neither of us has been to NYC so we are glad we can do it together," comments Kristin.

"Well, with all of our relatives located there and willing and able to watch Rosalina, you should be able to get some free time to do some sightseeing," responds Betty.

_The flight is a smooth one, with everyone sleeping for most of it. Arriving at NYC in the middle of the night Friday EST, they take the Hartley limo to Betty and Matt's townhome, where they all manage to get several hours more rest prior to starting the day. They talk with both sets of grandparents and confirm that they will baby-sit Rosalina and Rosemarie in a secluded room appropriately, yet temporarily furnished for young children at the Meade building for the bachelor/bachelorette party on Saturday night. Friday and Saturday are productive, yet hectic with visits to both the Country Club to discuss the rehearsal dinner and the **Plaza** to go over additional details for the wedding. Betty and Matt, with the help of Kelly, also both spend about 4 hours on Dunne-related matters._

_At 6pm on Saturday evening, Betty, Matt, and Rosalina are in a town car en route to Meade, with Kelly and Kristin meeting them there as they are doing some shopping. The motion of the car puts Rosalina to sleep, with Betty lightly grasping Matt's hand and leaning her head on his shoulder as she has trouble stifling a yawn._

Rubbing Betty's shoulders, Matt comments, "It has been a long few days, but hopefully we'll get some relaxation in tonight along with our guests."

Glancing lovingly at Matt, Betty softly replies, "I can think of a few other private ways for us to relax once we get back home."

Raising his eyebrows, Matt whispers, "Well, apparently we'll have to discourage any encores by the entertainment since that will allow us to get to our own, personal show earlier."

As Betty gives Matt an intense kiss that leads both of them to emit low groans, the driver is unable to stifle his laughter as he states, "I don't think it will do if the guests of honor don't show up for the festivities and replace them with their own private ones instead."

"We'll manage to get through the party, even if we excuse ourselves somewhat early since we don't want to disturb Rosalina's schedule," retorts a blushing Matt.

Smirking, the driver responds, "Oh, going to use the Princess as an excuse to call it an early night. I don't blame you though, since it is nice to be around people who so obviously adore and enjoy each other."

_The towncar arrives shortly thereafter at Meade, with Rosalina continuing to sleep as Matt places her car seat in the stroller. They make their way to the MODE floor, which has been designated as "party central." Robert is already there, directing the caterers. The small conference room is where the meal, buffet style with a mix of traditional and Spanish items, will be served. Rosalina awakens and loudly announces that it is time for her to nurse. _

Coming out of his office, Daniel tells Betty, "Hilda is already in my mom's office, feeding Rosemarie, you can join her if you would like."

"Thanks, I think I will," replies Betty as Matt follows her down the hall with a very vocal Rosalina.

Matt calls into the room as he knocks on the door, "Rosalina has decided that she wants to eat dinner with her cousin, so this is my warning to cover up while I help my ladies get situated."

"Come in," responds Hilda, "Rosemarie just finished her meal, but I think we'll stay here with Betty and Rosalina. You two men can scoot."

"We'll go see if Robert needs any help," says Bobby as he gets up from the chair and kisses Hilda.

"Be careful what kind of help you offer or your after the party party could be eliminated," teases Hilda as a blushing Bobby leaves the room.

Smiling at Hilda as Rosalina nurses, Betty asks her, "I take it you two have been given the go ahead to resume "bedroom activities?"

"Yes, I had my postpartum check up yesterday. We actually planned on having sex last night, but Rosemarie decided she wanted her feeding early and then we both fell asleep," admits a red Hilda.

"Then you'll probably want to get out of here early tonight. Matt and I plan to leave relatively early, with keeping Rosalina on her schedule the reason we are giving. You can certainly borrow that excuse if you want to," Betty informs her.

Hilda replies, "So, having a baby hasn't negatively impacted your intimacy. I hope Bobby and I are as lucky as you and Matt are in that department."

"I expect you will be," responds Betty as she helps Rosalina emit several loud burps, "while having a baby can effect timing on certain things, with less opportunity to be spontaneous, we've found that being in love and committed to each other makes those moments even more special."

_As they head back to the conference room, Betty and Hilda are greeted by several of the guests, who have recently begun to arrive. There are compliments all around regarding how well both the new mommies and their babies look. The babysitters, namely Cal, Victoria, Elena, and Ignacio, accept the invitation to join the younger people for dinner prior to going into the makeshift nursery area during the entertainment portion of the evening. The adults take turns holding Rosalina and Rosemarie so that everyone can eat. _

Standing up, Robert announces, "I am just going to say a few words. I'll save most of my comments for the toast at the actual wedding. Hilda, my fellow party planner, and I want to thank you for coming tonight. I'm sure we'll all have fun but I've promised our favorite couple here that there will be nothing that will garner police attention."

After the laughter from the guests quiets down, Hilda comments, "I do think we need Betty and Matt to practice for the wedding, so every time we clink our glasses that means they should kiss."

_Several guests tap their glasses, with Matt raising his eyebrows and proceeding to give Betty a long, highly sensual kiss that is both intimate and exciting, with their intense feelings for each other evident to all their friends and family. _

Marc teases, "I don't think we should encourage them to kiss too often or we'll be calling the fire department due to the sparks between our happy couple."

"Don't worry, we haven't set off an alarm, yet," responds Matt with a smile.

As the caterers begin to clean up, Robert suggests, "Let's open the gifts now since the dancers are not due to arrive for almost 30 minutes."

"I believe that is our cue to leave," states Victoria as she rises from her chair, "I suspect there are some gifts that I'd rather not know about."

Several guests laugh and reply, " Yes, I don't think you'll appreciate what we got them."

"Here you go," remarks Hilda, as she hands Betty and Matt the various gifts, which includes lingerie of varying brevity for both of them, babysitting coupons, and several books.

"This is from Daniel and Jennifer," announces Betty as she shows everybody the book entitled "_The Married Couples Guide to Keeping Love Alive,_" along with a gift certificate to a department store.

"Yes, the book is a gag gift since you two don't seem to need any help showing each other how much you love the other," indicates Jennifer.

"Glad we can set a good example for all you couples out there-there's nothing comparable to true love," responds Betty as she gives Matt an impassioned kiss on the lips.

Robert tells everyone, "I've just received a text indicating that the entertainers have arrived. The women are going to be in conference room A while we men will be in conference room C."

_The groups quickly disperse and wait for the dancers to come out on the temporary stages. There are 3 dancers per group. Both the men and women seem to enjoy their respective shows, with many a cat call and request to the dancers regarding preferred moves, motions, and music. _

"Any volunteers want to join us on stage for our final number?" asks Jim, the lead male dancer.

"I was simply waiting for the invitation," replies Amanda, who is quickly on the stage with them, dragging Allison and Kelly along with her.

_The guests attempts to mimic the dancers results in boisterous laughter from virtually all of the those present, including Betty, who is enjoying the show and, even more so, the actions and reactions of some of the guests. _

_Meanwhile, the men are also enjoying their entertainment, but none of them are willing to join the female dancers on stage. _

As the show ends, with a few of the guys joking about exchanging numbers with the performers but no one risking doing such, Matt's cousins Paul and Greg come up to him and ask, "How come you were sitting back here? We would think as a married man you would be one of those most enjoying the show."

"The show was very nice and I certainly didn't mind the view, but I didn't need it from a personal perspective," remarks Matt.

"It doesn't scare you to know that you'll be with only one woman for the rest of your life?" asks Paul.

"Yeah, you aren't worried about things becoming boring?" continues Greg curiously.

Glancing at Bobby and Gio, Matt replies, "No, I am not concerned about being with one person for the rest of my life. Actually, it is exciting and relaxing at the same time. I've found the person I want to be with forever."

Blushing slightly, Matt adds, "I think we are both less inhibited since we've got all the time in the world and no need to try to impress the other person."

"What about her being pregnant and having a baby-that didn't damper things?" asks Paul.

"Let me take this one," comments Bobby, "While my wife being pregnant and then nursing a baby has certainly resulted in intimacy being different than it was previously, there is no greater gift than having a child with the woman you love."

Gio adds, "And, since you have to wait 4-6 weeks after the baby is born to make love, it certainly makes one appreciate it more once given the approval to do so," with both Matt and Bobby nodding in agreement.

"Four to six weeks!" exclaims Greg.

"Obviously, I've gone longer than that when I've been between girlfriends but I would think that would seem like an eternity if one is in a relationship. I guess that is something I'll just have to take your word on as true," says Paul, with all three married men having trouble not laughing at his comment.

Daniel, who is sitting nearby, states, "I, for one, am looking forward to being married even if Jennifer and I might hold off on kids for at least a little while. There is nothing like waking up with the woman you love lying next to you, knowing that you can have that contentment, security, and pleasure most everyday for the rest of your lives."

"I second that statement," states Matt, with most of the married or engaged men in attendance nodding in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Hilda and Robert, who have exchanged texts during the revues, inform the guests, "Now that the shows are over, we will all reconvene in the conference room for dessert."

_Most everyone at least samples the minicakes, hot tea, and coffee, with several compliments to Gio and Dana, since they are the ones who baked the goodies. The grandparents join them, with each of the grandfathers smiling proudly as they hold a sleeping baby in their arms._

Glancing at his watch, which reads 10:30, Matt announces, "We are going to need to head out now, as we have a mid morning meeting to review more wedding details."

"You are all welcome to stay a bit longer, if you would like," adds Betty.

"I've agreed with the maintenance staff that we would have the place free of partiers by 1am, so you can socialize until then at your own discretion," Daniel tells the group.

"We are going to go home too, as we need to keep our girls on their schedules or you'll all be hearing about it," remark Gio and Bobby almost in unison, with knowing smirks exchanged between the two men.

"Goodbye and thank you for coming," comments Matt to the guests as he helps Betty on with her coat.

Betty says, "We'll see you all in just under a month, for the "big event", which I'm sure will be fun and exciting, just maybe in a slightly different way than tonight."

_Kristin and Kelly join Betty, Matt, and Rosalina in the car for the trip back to the Suarez-Hartley townhome. Rosalina remains asleep, with Betty and Matt sitting close to each other on the seat next to her while Kristin and Kelly are sitting across from them._

Betty whispers to Matt, "I can't wait to begin our own personal celebration back at our home."

Matt kisses her neck and gently grasps her hand as he replies, "I can't either. I wanted to leave earlier than we did but I'm sure we will make up for it and can nap tomorrow if we lose a bit of sleep."

Betty suggests to Matt, "Perhaps we'll try out some of the lingerie we both received this evening."

"Fine with me or we could just go with no undergarments at all, I'm flexible on that," replies Matt.

Glancing at Betty and Matt, Kelly teases, "I am surprised you haven't made arrangements for us to stay at a hotel so you could have the townhome to yourselves."

Blushing slightly, Betty retorts, "We had some new interior door locks installed on our bedroom while we were away since we are not repeating having unexpected visitors in our room."

"Between that and using your robes, we should all be fine, but we'll likely turn the radio on so that we won't overhear any "discussions" you may be having," responds Kristin with a smile.

_Once back at the townhome, Matt helps Betty awaken Rosalina for one last feeding and then goes to their bedroom. Once Rosalina is done nursing, Betty hands her to Kristin and says goodnight. She enters the master bedroom and locks the door. She finds Matt on their bed reading._

Putting the book down, Matt looks up at her with an expectant smile and asks, "The Mommy Store is closed for the night?"

Coming over to the bed, Betty leans over and gives Matt an erotic kiss as she says, "Yes, and now it is time for our Adult Store to open."

_They lightly caress each other, with the sensations, even through their clothing, leading both of them to tremble with anticipation and excitement. They proceed to take off each other's clothing, little by little, so that they can touch every inch of each other. They lose themselves in the feel and taste of the other, with their minds and bodies being in total harmony. Loving each other in silence and understanding, their hearts seem to touch as they become one while they both experience an earth shattering climax. _

"We don't need any special clothing, with our love for each other more than I could have ever imagined possible," comments Matt softly as he gently rubs Betty's back.

"Yes, it just keeps getting better, amazingly better," replies Betty.

_Lying in each other's arms, they drift off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that they are with their one true love and will be with that person forever and always. _

At just after 7:30am on Sunday morning, Kristin lightly taps on their door telling them, "Rosalina is awake and ready for breakfast."

"Be there in less than 5 minutes," calls Betty.

Pulling her against him, Matt gives Betty a tender kiss and says, "The new door locks came in handy as we managed to get no clothing back on after making love last night."

"Agreed," replies Betty. "It allows us both to have a wonderful view to go to sleep to and wake up to today."

_Both of them put on underwear, with Betty adding a nightgown and Matt a robe before proceeding to the nursery. Rosalina stops crying and reaches for Matt as soon as they enter the room, which leads him to smile to himself._

Handing Matt Rosalina, Kristin announces, "I'm going to get dressed and then get breakfast started. I don't want it to be cold since you both have to get ready yourselves."

"Thanks," respond both Betty and Matt.

"Rosalina is lucky, all her meals at your breast come out at the perfect temperature," teases Matt as they both chuckle a bit at Rosalina's happy and noisy nursing sounds.

_Betty and Matt shower and get dressed, with Betty completing about 30 minutes of additional edits to an article before they have to leave to meet Victoria at her home to discuss the music for the wedding. They decide to bring Rosalina with them, giving Kristin and Kelly more sister time to explore NYC. _

Victoria's butler answers the door and can't help but exclaim, "Rosalina has gotten so big already! I'm glad Madam Hartley had me baby proof the family area. Please follow me."

"Ah, right on time. I've had the help get her toys ready so that we can focus on the music," remarks Victoria, who is unable to resist pausing to tickle Rosalina's feet before pulling out a sheet with her ideas for the music.

Victoria informs them, "I believe it would be most elegant and appropriate to have string instruments and perhaps a piano. No guitars necessary since the best weddings limit themselves to classical music."

Glancing at each other since they have other ideas, Matt replies, "Mother, I was thinking a several piece band with instruments that are to our liking would be how we'd go on the entertainment."

"We both think that classical music would be wonderful, but some more modern music, including songs that are both faster as well as slower, would likely be the best fit for all of us," adds Betty.

"I believe we have a difference of opinion," retorts Victoria, "Several of the weddings I have been to of late have seemed "lower class" and they have included bands fitting the description you both just implied. I strongly want the type of band that I suggested initially."

Taking a deep breath, Matt responds, "I understand your concerns and encourage you to listen to, perhaps even in person, to some bands listed here that have been recommended by some of our friends as well as yours. I don't think a band that only plays classical music will work for our wedding. We've already begun to look at music selections for the various special dances and they require more than what you've indicated unless you are wanting the band to play some CD's."

"Definitely not! All of the music will be live, no CD's allowed. I will make arrangements to hear the five bands on your list and let you know which I like best. I hope that at least one of them is satisfactory, but I am not counting on it," states Victoria.

Betty replies, "We'll ask around for a few more names, just in case. We appreciate your being willing to compromise from your preferred band type. I am sure we'll find one that is to all of our liking."

"You are more confident on finding mutually acceptable entertainment than I am. Hopefully you are correct," indicates Victoria, with her lips pursed due to her irritation with the discussion.

"Mother, we've all done an admirable job so far agreeing on various aspects of the wedding, with you keeping to your word of allowing us to have the final say. I expect no less in this area," says Matt.

"We've decided on which song we want for our first dance and my father is picking out the song he and I will dance to. Would you like to pick to the song for the mother-son dance or do you want Matt to select it?" asks Betty, changing the topic slightly to decrease the tension.

"I believe I will choose it and thereby get the final say on at least that," responds Victoria somewhat haughtily.

Having trouble hiding a smile, Matt replies, "I'm sure whatever you pick will be wonderful and appropriate for our relationship."

"Well look at that," remarks Victoria, who smiles despite herself as she glances at Rosalina, who has fallen asleep on the baby mat. "Nice to not have a care in the world."

"Yes, babies do tend to put things in perspective," comments Betty as she gently hands Rosalina to Matt, who allows Victoria to her kiss her, and he then places her in her car seat.

"We need to head out. We'll keep in touch and please let us know if you need those additional names," states Matt as they leave Victoria's home.

_Betty and Matt say very little as the drive begins. They both expected some disagreements with Victoria regarding the wedding, yet had still hoped it wouldn't occur. _

Betty gives Matt a kiss as she tells him, "It could have been worse, but I wish we'd been more on the same page with your mother about the music just the same."

"True," replies Matt as he puts his arm around Betty.

"She had better decide quickly or those CD's will become the reality and she definitely doesn't want that," jokes Matt, trying to lighten the mood.

As they sit in contented silence for a few moments, Matt manages to send a text to the local radio station, with the DJ announcing, "Our next dedication is from Matt to Betty, a reminder that all of their effort will be worth it."

Startled and breaking into a wide smile, Betty asks, "What's going on?"

Kissing Betty sweetly, Matt responds, "Listen and you'll know. I considered dedicating this song to you at our wedding, but thought you could use it now instead."

The DJ continues, "**Just the Way You Are** by Bruno Mars is the song Matt has selected for, as he said in his request, "the most wonderful woman he has ever known."

_The lyrics of the song come on with Betty only catching bits and pieces of them, "…She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday…Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me…Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me… When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change cuz you are amazing just the way you are."_

With tears glistening in her eyes as the song, which is one of her favorites, ends, Betty gives Matt an intense, erotic kiss and pulls him against her as she whispers to him, "**Just the Way You Are** is just what I needed to hear right now. I love you too, just the way you are."


	8. Chapter 8

_Prior to arriving back at the townhome, Betty and Matt decide not to share their disagreement with Victoria regarding the music for the wedding with friends or family since she seemingly relented and such would confirm the negative perception of others that she is "difficult."_

"How did it go?" asks Kristin as she helps bring Rosalina's things into the house.

"It was interesting, that's for certain," replies Matt as he glances at Betty.

"Interesting?" responds Kelly, "Is interesting good or bad?"

"Neither, really, Victoria had some clear ideas of what she wanted in terms of the music, which did not totally mesh with ours. We did eventually compromise and now we'll just have to wait and see how it turns out," says Betty.

"Well, now that your wedding chores are out of the way for today, I have this stack of articles for you to edit for the magazine," states Kelly.

Unable to stifle an exasperated sigh, Betty comments, "Definitely a working weekend and not a vacation."

_Betty spends nearly 6 hours on magazine related duties, with two brief breaks for a snack and to nurse Rosalina. Betty can hear Rosalina happily playing with Matt while she works, which leads her to smile and frown at the same time, with the latter because she is disappointed she is unable to join in the fun. _

"Finally done!" Betty announces as she comes into the family room, where she has trouble stifling a laugh, as she finds Matt and Rosalina on the floor, sound asleep, with Rosalina resting on Matt's chest.

As Betty is watching her husband and daughter rest peacefully, Matt opens his eyes and smiles at her, softly saying "Playing with Rosalina and her toys apparently took it out of both of us."

He gently places Rosalina in her playpen and then sits down next to Betty, giving her a sweet kiss as he teasingly asks, "Have you put away your Wonderwoman cape for this evening?"

"Actually, I'd prefer not to have to use my superpowers," responds Betty as she returns his kiss with a more intense one. "I am starting to think that this should be my last issue of my current magazine. I don't want to miss out on time with either you or Rosalina and I haven't been spending much time on our magazine at all."

Matt tells Betty, "Whatever you think is best is what we, and more importantly, you will do. We can talk with Mr. Dunne when we get back to London. You've done a superior job dividing your time so far, but no one said it was going to be easy."

"You are right, no one said it would be easy. I just expected to be able to do it for a bit longer. I suspect I'll be closing one chapter of my professional life with this issue and beginning a very exciting chapter in both our professional and personal lives with our magazine, wedding, and family life. More time with Rosalina and you is more than an even trade," says Betty.

_Betty, with Matt's help, attempts to relax for the rest of the evening, even allowing herself to indulge in a new novel and catch up on a few of her favorite TV shows. Matt gets the majority of the packing done so that there will be minimal rushing on Monday morning prior to their 10am flight to England._

_The return flight to England is uneventful with Betty and Matt both doing their best to rest for the remainder of the day since Tuesday is a full workday for both of them. Tuesday is much longer than Betty's agreed upon hours with the deadline for the magazine's current issue rapidly approaching. On Wednesday morning, Matt and Betty head to the pediatrician, as it is time for Rosalina's 4-month checkup and next set of shots._

"Come this way," says the Nurse, escorting them to an exam room. "We have received Rosalina's records. We will need a naked baby."

"Yes ma'am," replies Betty, who has trouble stifling a yawn.

"I'll do it, you sit," instructs Matt, "You worked over 12 hours yesterday and should try to rest today. I almost suggested that you stay home for this appointment, but your breasts may be needed to calm her after the immunizations."

"I promise I'll nap this afternoon, as long as you rest with me. I am going to speak to Mr. Dunne by the end of the week about working on our magazine exclusively. Yesterday clinched that for me. It doesn't seem fair to Rosalina or us for me to be so tired that I can't keep my eyes open when I'm home long enough to interact with either of you," responds Betty as she gently grasps Matt's hand.

"I'll go with you, if you want me to. I'm leaving her diaper on until Dr. Brown comes in since I don't want to get an unintentional bath," announces Matt as he kisses Betty and Rosalina on their foreheads.

Knocking and then opening the door, Dr. Brown shakes their hands and tells them, "Rosalina is a gorgeous baby. Please put her on the scale."

"15 pounds, 10oz, that is excellent. She's doing everything a baby her age should do and certainly has got the grasping things down nicely too," jokes the Doctor as she rescues her stethoscope.

"Thank you," replies Betty as she assists Matt in putting Rosalina's clothes back on.

Matt asks, "Is there a certain age we need to introduce food? Betty has managed to feed her breastmilk exclusively so far, but that will have to end eventually."

Dr. Brown responds, "If you can keep her on breastmilk only until 6 months that is quite a feat and has been associated with lower rates of illness. I would say start on food by 9 months or she could become a picky eater."

_The nurses come in and give Rosalina some shots, with nursing afterwards proving again to be what soothes her. They spend the remainder of the day at home, with all three of them catching up on sleep. Betty has enough energy to play with Rosalina in the early evening, with Matt taking a brief video of their mother-daughter time to send to family and friends alike._

_On Friday afternoon around 4pm, Betty takes a deep breath and gestures for Matt to follow her to Mr. Dunne's office. _

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Betty, who has been rehearsing what she wants to say in her head, asks Mr. Dunne.

"Certainly. Please come in and take a seat," he replies.

Taking a deep breath, Betty tells Mr. Dunne, "While earlier than I expected, I think that David should take over the EOC duties entirely after this issue goes to print. Matt and I both need to work on our magazine, with the first issue due for publication in only a few months, and I haven't spent any time on it at all. If I continue to try to work on both, I am afraid both with suffer."

"If we didn't run into that last minute cancellation, I probably could have convinced you into one more issue. The timing seems right to switch your focus to your magazine and family life-I don't want to be responsible for either of those not living up to your expectations. We'll all need to work extra hard to have this issue complete prior to your wedding so that you are a one magazine woman after your event," states Mr. Dunne.

"Thank you for being so understanding," responds Betty, who is relieved her decision is accepted without the need for negotiating or compromise with Mr. Dunne.

"We will still have you available for consulting for the next issue, I hope," inquires Mr. Dunne, with Betty nodding affirmatively.

He continues, "Your new magazine will also be associated with the Dunne name, so I expect an excellent product."

"With Betty involved, high standards are the norm, and we won't disappoint you," says Matt.

"Good," replies Mr. Dunne. "If there are some Dunne employees other than Kelly who you are wanting for your publication, please let me know and we'll see what we can work out."

Betty responds, "More than generous of you, but for now, it will probably be just Kelly."

"You two should get out of here and start your weekend. I'll see you on Tuesday. That should give us plenty of time to get the paperwork ready for ending your current contract and solidifying the new one," says Mr. Dunne as he walks with them back to Betty's office.

Leaving the office about an hour later, Matt teasingly utters, "TGIF," as they get into the car to go home.

"That is an understatement," replies an emotionally and physically exhausted Betty as she gives him a sweet kiss, falling asleep as she rests her head on his shoulder.

_By Sunday evening, Betty is feeling much more like herself. Sufficient sleep and the belief that she is making the right decision for both her career and family decreasing some of the tension she has been experiencing for the past several weeks._

"Time to stop painting and come to bed," remarks Betty to Matt.

Glancing up and smiling at Betty, Matt replies, "Being in bed, with you, no better way to end the weekend."

Blushing, Betty retorts, "Well, I've been a bit distracted this last week or so and think we could both use some uninterrupted couple time."

_After giving Rosalina a final kiss goodnight, Betty and Matt walk hand-in-hand to their bedroom. Kissing each other with a mix of tenderness and passion, their hands are excitedly demanding, racing across each other at an almost frenzied pace. Both of them groan as their bodies join together, with wave after wave of pleasure leaving both of them spent, yet content and fulfilled._

_The next couple of weeks pass quickly with many tasks accomplished. There is agreement with Victoria on the band, additional wedding preparation, and progress towards finalizing the magazine issue. Amanda and Tyler indicate that they will be in London for Valentine's Day weekend, with Christina able to come as well so that the dresses and accessories can be coordinated. _

_Christina gets to London at about noon on 2-12, giving Christina and Betty some time to catch up before Amanda and Tyler join Betty, Matt, Christina, and Rosalina for dinner. _

As Matt opens the door and greets Christina he comments, "Welcome. Apparently, my parents' 5-month old present for Rosalina was just delivered. I'll get it set up while you two mingle and try to eat."

_As Matt pulls the gift out of the box, Rosalina watches him with great interest, leading all of the adults to laugh. _

"I think she knows it is for her," remarks Betty, who picks Rosalina up and places her in her bouncy seat so that she doesn't get under foot while Matt assembles her newest toy.

"She is going to love it, get your camera ready," suggests Christina, "Will won't let us put his exersaucer away."

Matt replies, "You are probably right. My parents said that their friends keep one at their homes too since the babies like it so much."

"Here you go Princess," states Matt as he places Rosalina in the exersaucer.

Rosalina is initially puzzled about standing up, but quickly begins to move to touch all the toys, with her shrieks of joy resulting in smiles from her parents and Christina.

"Glad you mentioned the camera, since I'm sure everyone will get a kick out of her fun," announces Betty as Matt takes several pictures and gets a brief video of Rosalina in action on the brightly colored exersaucer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just after 5pm on 2-12, Amanda and Tyler arrive at Betty and Matt's home, with Amanda making a point of everyone noticing her new ring as she waves her hand in front of their faces in her typical, overt manner. _

"You two got engaged, that's wonderful," remarks Betty.

Amanda responds, "Yes, it is wonderful. Who would have thought I would be the one who could wear white without an expandable front panel and you would be the one who had your baby attending your wedding."

Blushing, Betty retorts, "True, not what people would have placed odds or bets on, but all of us ending up with the right person is what is most important."

"Agreed," say all of them virtually in unison.

Matt adds, "Although Betty and I didn't plan on having a child before getting married, Rosalina will always serve as an example of our love during our time apart."

Kissing Matt sweetly yet intensely, Betty announces, "Our love, and Rosalina, were meant to be."

"We'll let you two men have some bonding time while we check on the dresses and agree on the accessories. If you bring her exersaucer into the other room, Rosalina can give her stamp of approval too. And no peaking, Matt," comments Christina.

Laughing, Matt replies, "Betty's already told me that I have to wait until our big day to see how gorgeous she looks in her dress."

_As the women examine the dresses, with both Amanda and Betty trying theirs on, Rosalina watches as she bounces, with smiles all around._

"I'm going to have to take this in a bit," comments Christina to Betty.

"Better than needing to let it out," says Betty.

"That design is amazing, you would never know that the top portion is almost a separate piece, I suspect to let both Rosalina and Matt have easy access up top," teases Amanda.

"No harm in either, is there," responds Betty.

Christina asks Amanda, "What are you thinking in terms of jewelry and other accessories?"

"Pearls would actually be great with both Betty's outfit and the bridesmaids dresses too," replies Amanda.

"What about gift cards to _Tiffany's_ with you two indicating which designs you would like the ladies to choose from?" suggests Betty.

"I know money is not an obstacle, but you are likely talking at least a thousand dollars per bridesmaid if you go with _Tiffany's_," comments Amanda.

Betty says, "I never thought I'd say this, but that is well within our budget, especially with Matt's parents paying for the wedding."

"Then _Tiffany's_ it is," indicates Christina as she pulls up the website on the computer so that they can look at the items together.

Joining the men as the meal is about to be served, Amanda tells them, "The dresses are all fabulous and we've agreed on the accessories, which will also be Betty's bridesmaids gifts at the same time."

"Great," comments Matt as he starts to place Rosalina in her playpen and then decides to leave her in her exersaucer due to her protesting.

"Any suggestions for my gifts for the men?" asks Matt. "I had forgotten about that."

Christina tells them, "Well, the women are getting jewelry, that is pearls that go with their dresses and will also complement other clothes they have as well. Watches are something that most men use."

Tyler comments, "If I have a vote as one of the groomsmen, I say a watch would definitely be useful for the wedding and afterwards, unlike some of the other things men often provide."

"Watches it is. Do I pick them out or give them a gift certificate with some suggestions?" asks Matt.

"_Tiffany's_ will love us. I think the gift certificate route, which is what we are doing for the women," answers Betty.

"Yes, we'll be making the salesperson's month or even their year. I like the gift certificate idea, which will be less hassle for me since everyone has different tastes," states Matt.

_They sit down and eat, enjoying each other's company and catching up on things in general and particularly the events at Meade and MODE. Betty looks over and motions to Matt, who gets the camera and captures a few adorable pictures of a now sleeping Rosalina in her exersaucer. Matt gently lays her down in her playpen, with Amanda smiling when Betty allows her to cover the baby with a blanket. They go into the other room so that they can continue their discussions without disturbing Rosalina. After dessert and coffee, Amanda and Tyler excuse themselves and leave for their hotel. Christina goes to the extra bedroom, giving Betty and Matt some time to snuggle on the couch as they proudly watch their daughter as well as rest and relax themselves. Rosalina has one more feeding before everyone goes to bed._

_The two weeks leading up to the wedding are exceedingly busy for everyone. To finish the magazine issue prior to the wedding, Betty works every day starting the week of 2-14-11 while Matt works 3 full days himself too. There are multiple emails, texts, and phone calls across the Atlantic as the wedding draws near to decrease the likelihood of last minute details and rushing when Betty, Matt, and Rosalina arrive back in NYC on February 23__rd__. _

_After learning that several of his fellow volunteers from Botswana, including Leigh, have been able to arrange their duties abroad to attend the wedding, Matt decides to pursue a special, surprise gift for Betty. On Tuesday afternoon, February 15__th__, while Betty is out on location, Matt, who kept the phone number for Dave Sheehan, Adele's manager, gives him a call. _

Matt tells him, "Hello, this is Matthew Hartley, you may remember me from Adele's tour of the US last summer when you so graciously arranged for her to sing while I played the piano in Washington Park in NYC when I proposed to my girlfriend, who is now actually my lovely wife."

"Yes, I remember you, and you were correct, Adele got a lot of publicity from your proposal," responds Dave.

"I actually have another opportunity for Adele, which, while not so public, I promise to let the media know about if she agrees. I will also pay her for it, of course, with the price set by the two of you," states Matt.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," replies Dave.

Matt says, "_**Make You Feel My Love**_ will always be our song. What I want to do is arrange to have Adele record several of her songs, perhaps 6 in all, with my playing the piano portions of them. I would then give the CD to my wife on our wedding night."

"That certainly sounds romantic. But, didn't I just hear you say that you are already married?" Dave asks Matt.

"Yes, we did get married in a civil ceremony at the hospital the day our gorgeous daughter, Rosalina, was born. But, we are having a wedding celebration and renewing our vows on February 26th, which is the anniversary of our first date, a week from Saturday, so it would still be a wedding gift," says Matt.

"Well, it would have been hard for even Adele to compete with the arrival of your daughter," teases Dave.

Dave informs him, "February 26th doesn't leave much time to get this done. She was planning on taking tomorrow off, but I'll see if she will make an exception. We'd then have to do edits sometime next week."

"I'll find some excuse to be away from home tomorrow if you can arrange it. Lucky for me, Betty has to work everyday this week to be able to be finished with this issue of her magazine, her final one actually, before our "event." I've got to hang up. I see her coming back into the office right now. Please call me when you know either way," comments Matt as he closes his phone.

"How did it go?" Matt asks Betty as he gives her a sweet kiss.

"I got my interview, now I need to edit it. Next Wednesday can't come soon enough in my opinion," responds Betty.

"I could not agree more," says Matt.

He whispers, "Then again, I'm particularly looking forward to Saturday night after the festivities."

Blushing, Betty smiles as she quietly says, "Yes, a luxurious suite to ourselves with no distractions and a party of our own."

"Precisely," replies Matt, "I'm glad that your Dad will help Kelly and Kristin out by staying at the hotel too. That way, no issues with breastfeeding yet time for us to be alone too."

Betty states, "Yes, having Rosalina in our room on our wedding night would definitely change things. We are already sharing our first of two wedding dates with her, the evening of 2-26 needs to be for us only with privacy necessary as far as I am concerned."

Nodding in agreement, Matt comments, "Staying at the **Plaza **until Tuesday will give us a few days of "we" time before flying to Botswana to work on our magazine."

"We need to have a "true" honeymoon sometime in the fall, when Rosalina is no longer nursing. We both deserve it," adds Matt.

"A "real" honeymoon sounds lovely. Since I want to have nothing hanging over my head workwise, I am going to get back to work. See you later," Betty tells Matt, giving him a passionate kiss that results in him blushing prior to her leaving his desk and going into her office.

_Matt gets a text from Dave Sheehan, indicating that Adele has agreed to his idea and that Matt should be at her studio the following day at 9am to do the recording. Matt escorts Betty to Dunne on Wednesday morning and tells her that his research for their magazine will make him hard to reach for most of the day. He is relieved that she accepts his explanation for his day without questions. Matt then goes to Adele's studio, where they spend 5 hours recording__** Make You Feel My Love, My Same, Crazy for You, Daydreamer, Chasing Pavements, and One and Only. **_

Adele tells Matt when the session is completed, "If you decide to change careers, let me know because you are a talented pianist and I suspect you'd be good on the keyboards too."

"I've actually had more careers than should be allowed already, but I'll keep it in mind just the same," responds Matt with a smile.

_The editing of the CD takes less than an hour on Tuesday, the 22__nd__, with Betty being so busy that she doesn't take much notice of Matt's absence from the office. Betty finishes her portion of the magazine around 7pm on Tuesday evening. The majority of staff is at the office both to celebrate the completion of the issue as well as to say goodbye to the Suarez-Hartley's, as the "putting to bed" of the current edition means that they will be visitors at Dunne rather than "regular" employees. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Rosalina joins her parents at the office to say farewell in her own, adorable way. Betty, Matt, Rosalina, and Kristin go back to the Suarez-Hartley's London home, which they've decided to continue leasing for another 6 months since England will be a relatively central location given the likelihood of international stories for their magazine. _

As Matt is putting the last of their items in their suitcases around 10pm on Tuesday evening, he glances at Betty and asks, "Ready to start the next chapter of our professional and personal lives?"

Coming over to Matt, Betty kisses him sensually and replies, "Yes, I am. Together we can do anything."

"In fact, I think we should end this chapter of our lives with some pleasurable memories," comments Betty as she takes the remaining items from his hands and places them down on a chair, followed by pulling him towards their bed.

"Excellent idea!" exclaims a smiling Matt as he tries to catch his breath, "but first, I am locking this door."

_Once on their bed, Betty and Matt kiss, with it starting out tenderly, with their lips meeting, yet barely touching, which they both find incredibly arousing. The kiss slowly deepens, with their hearts racing and bodies tingling even though their hands are traveling lightly over each other. Groaning in response to their attunement, they feel like they are melting into each other as they help each other reach heights of ecstasy they didn't know existed. They both slowly come down from the clouds and lay in each other's arms._

"Worth having to get up a few minutes early to finish our packing?" Betty asks Matt as she lays on top of him and stares lovingly at him.

"I believe you know the answer to that," replies Matt, followed by Betty gasping when she feels Matt harden inside of her.

"Awake already," Betty teases, "You don't want to wear yourself out before Saturday night."

Running his hands sensually across her back, Matt replies, "Your plan to spend Friday night at the townhouse with just "you girls" means he'll have time to rest the evening before our big night."

"Good, then another round of love making tonight is on our agenda," answers a sultrily smiling Betty as she kisses Matt with such great intensity that they are both quickly clinging to each other.

_Their bodies strain against the other, feeling stunningly alive as they lose themselves in a world of radiant heat and dazzling light. They both sleep soundly._

_On Wednesday morning, Matt and Betty grin at each other as they try to stifle their yawns while they board the Hartley jet. Kristin and Christina, who is making the trip with them to attend to any final dress alternations, smirk as they watch them, but decide not to comment on the looks exchanged between the happy couple. Christina is more than glad to hold and play with Rosalina when both Matt and Betty fall asleep._

_A recent one foot snowfall greets them when the plane lands in NYC. Luckily, the snow ended several hours prior to their arrival so that the plane is able to touch down without incident._

As they are driving to the townhome, Christina comments, "The snow would make for some great pictures."

"I'll contact Robert and see what can be arranged," responds Matt.

Matt tells them, "Robert says that he can get Jessica and Anthony to Washington Park this afternoon if we would like."

"What about Matt waiting until Saturday to see my dress?" asks Betty.

Christina tells Betty, "With modern photography, you two can actually travel separately and they can use the computer to combine the pictures."

"Then, let's go for it, an actual benefit to a winter wedding," states Betty.

_After_ _getting some wonderful pictures at the location of their engagement, including some of the first pictures of Rosalina in her snowsuit, they spend Thursday dealing with a few last minute wedding_ _details._

_Friday night brings the rehearsal dinner, with the Hartley country club proving to be a fitting venue for the 150 plus guests. There are hugs, kisses, and congratulations all around as friends and family who have not seen each other for varying lengths of time mingle._

As dinner is about to be served, Cal stands up and announces, "Since the matron of honor and best man will be giving the toasts tomorrow, I would like to say a few words on Victoria's and my behalf now."

Waiting not so patiently for the room to be silent, Cal states, "We Hartley's are not known for telling or showing others how they feel, most especially Victoria, but, Matt, we want to know how proud we are of you as a new father and in terms of how you have matured in terms of your work aspirations too."

Victoria, who has to exert considerable effort to not scowl at Cal's jibe, adds, "I agree with your father, I am proud of you. I also want everyone to hear that I was wrong about Betty being a poor match for you as she has helped bring out the best in you."

After giving Betty a kiss, Matt stands up and embraces Victoria as he whispers in her ear, "Thank you, Mother, I am proud to be your son right now. Betty and I will prove you right about your belief in us."

Ignacio rises from his chair and announces, "While we Suarezes are believed by some to be too close at times, I, too, want to say a few words."

After the laughter dies down, Ignacio says, "I have always had confidence that my Betty would achieve great things even if she didn't believe so herself. Although several of you doubted that Betty and Matt could be successful as a couple, especially with the differences in their backgrounds, I think that they will prove all of you wrong. Their love for each other is undeniable and that will help them conquer any new obstacles that they encounter as they make their way in the world."

_As the guests applaud, a teary Betty and Ignacio embrace, with their close relationship obvious to those Hartley related guests who don't know either of them. _

"Since I was not lucky enough to be in Washington Square when my grandson proposed to Betty, I respectfully suggest that Matt play their song, _**Make You Feel My Love**_, for all of us here. I don't think he'll have the opportunity to do so at the actual wedding," says Grandma Elizabeth.

Looking at Betty, who nods that it is fine with her if he wants to fulfill his grandmother's request, Matt then whispers to her, "Who do you think should sing?"

"Amanda, would you sing the song while Matt plays the piano please?" asks Betty.

"Of course, I am honored," responds Amanda as she bounces up from her seat and stands near the piano.

"You and Rosalina are sitting with me," comments Matt as he gently guides them to the piano bench and then sits down himself.

_The song, particularly Matt's piano playing, and Amanda's singing are all well received by the guests. Matt gives Betty a sensual kiss when the song ends, with Rosalina's clapping leading many of those present to chuckle._

_The meal proceeds without further interruptions. Just after the dinner dishes are cleared, Justin comes over to where Matt and Betty are sitting and shows them a box he has decorated_.

Giving Betty a hug, Justin tells them, "Aunt B and Uncle Matt, while I don't have much money to spend on a present, this box, which you can put up front for those who wish to give you checks tomorrow, is my gift to you."

"Justin, it is gorgeous with the colors matching those we've chosen for the wedding. I would expect nothing less from my favorite, and very talented, nephew," responds Betty as she returns his embrace.

"Yes, thank you Justin, this box will definitely outshine the one provided by the hotel, with your effort and time much appreciated," adds Matt.

_As dessert is being served, Victoria is gladly bouncing Rosalina on her knee. Suddenly the baby spits up on the front of her dress. _

Matt mumbles, "Sorry, Mother, apparently her dinner hadn't quite settled," as he takes his daughter and several people quickly hand Victoria napkins to clean up the mess.

_The room is suddenly extremely quiet, with many of the guests awaiting one of Victoria's famous tirades._

Most are shocked when Victoria shrugs her shoulders and laughs as she comments, "If this were tomorrow night I'd be a bit upset. As it is, Rosalina here is the only one I'd permit to soil my clothes, so that means I'm getting quality grandma-granddaughter time."

_Most in attendance emit sighs of relief and enjoy the rest of the evening. Betty and Matt share an intense kiss as she prepares to go to the townhome with Christina and Hilda, along with Kristin, Rosalina, and Rosemarie, while Matt will go to __**The Plaza.**_

"Call me when you get settled in for the night, I want to make sure that both of my ladies are doing well," whispers Matt as he embraces Betty.

She replies, "I most definitely will. This will be the first night we will have been apart since before Rosalina was born. I don't plan on staying separately for any length of time for many years to come."

"Good, because I don't either. It will give me time to finish some preparations for tomorrow night," he adds with a wink.

Raising her eyebrows, Betty asks Matt, "What are you planning?"

"For me to know and you to find out, but I'm quite certain you'll enjoy it. My only hint is that it involves something special to us and I would also say it includes some romance in it too," answers Matt.

"You've definitely piqued my curiosity," responds Betty, "I was already looking forward to our uninterrupted couple time after the ceremony and party but somehow I think I'll now like that even more."

Matt tells her, "Don't worry, you won't have to wait very long to get my surprise gift to you, my amazing and beautiful wife. I do think it will make our night even that more memorable."

"I love you," says Betty as Matt opens the door to the towncar and helps her get settled.

Giving Betty one more kiss that seems to go on forever, Matt replies, "I love you too, more than I ever thought possible."

Just prior to closing the door of the towncar, Matt tells the occupants, "You all have a good night and please encourage Betty to try to get to bed early since tomorrow will be a long, yet rewarding day."

"We will take care of her and promise not to have her up gossiping until the wee hours," respond Hilda and Christina, resulting in laughter from all of them as the towncar drives away.

Approximately an hour later, after Betty and Hilda have both given their daughters one final feeding, Betty calls Matt and tells him, "Rosalina is full and in her crib and I will get to sleep in just a few minutes myself."

"I'm glad you've got it all under control. It is almost too quiet here, with lots of time for me to reflect on how much has changed in the past year," responds Matt.

Betty replies, "Yes, our lives are very different from what they were a year ago, but I see things as just getting better and better especially as far as it relates to us."

"Agreed," states Matt.

Matt continues, "Please call me in the morning when you are awake so I can say hello to the Princess over the phone. I'll make sure I have my things in my father's suite so that I don't see your dress and you in it until we do some pictures in the mid-afternoon."

"Glad you remember the rules and I'll try not to call you before 9 no matter when Rosalina first gets up since that way at least one of us can sleep in," states Betty.

Almost in unison Betty and Matt both say, "Goodnight, I love you," which leads them to smile as they hang up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

_On February 26__th__, Rosemarie has Hilda up at 3am and then again at 7:15am. Rosalina awakens at 7, so the sisters decide to nurse their daughters at the same time in the family room. _

"I can't wait for Rosemarie to give up her middle of the night feeding. Four hours between feedings is certainly an improvement but I can definitely go for 6 or even more," comments Hilda in a soft voice so as not to disturb either nursing baby.

"She'll sleep through the night before long, but of course will occasionally get you up at an odd time just to prove she is still in control," responds Betty with a smile.

Betty softly tells her daughter, "I'm glad I used the pump briefly before feeding you or you'd be choking right now with how eagerly you are drinking."

"I don't think Rosemarie will ever have that problem with me," states Hilda.

Hilda continues, "Thanks again for giving us some milk and continuing to do so, we haven't had to give her formula and that is a definite plus."

"No problem, glad we can do it. It would be a shame if we had to throw some out because it got too old and I don't have time to go pump at the hospital, which is the only way they'll accept any donations," responds Betty.

_Christina and Kristin join Betty, Hilda, Rosalina, and Rosemarie in the family room, with each of them eagerly taking a baby and burping her. _

"So, today is your wedding day, having any second thoughts?" asks Christina with a smile.

Betty responds, "I know you must be joking since I have no doubts that I am making the right decision for myself, for Matt, and for Rosalina."

"You're correct, your feelings for each other are obvious to everyone. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit before we head to the hotel for the "chores," before the party," answers Christina.

_Meanwhile, at __**The Plaza**__, Matt is restless and decides to call the townhome just before 8am, as he has given up on falling back to sleep. _

"Hello, I missed you last night. Not taking advantage of sleeping in I take it," says Betty as she answers the phone.

"I missed you too, it was odd here by myself. I hope I didn't wake anyone," replies Matt.

Hilda calls out, "No, we are all awake, the girls made sure of that. Everyone is doing fine."

"Great to hear it," responds Matt.

"So you are going to get here by 1, with my needing to be in my Dad's suite by 12:30 just to be sure I don't see "the dress." We'll then do pictures starting at 3pm, correct?" asks Matt.

"Yes, that is the plan. Kristin and Rosalina may get settled in their rooms while the other ladies begin primping me since then she is less likely to get into things," answers Betty.

"Good to know. I may stop by and get some play time in with her before putting on my tux," states Matt.

"See you in a few hours, my handsome husband, when we'll show everyone what a wonderful, loving couple we are," remarks Betty.

"An attractive one too, thanks to you," responds Matt before he hangs up the phone.

_Emitting a deep sigh, Matt rests on the bed for a few more minutes before heading down to the lobby for breakfast. The women eat the breakfast prepared by Kristin, which is light but satisfying. Time passes quickly, with the women and babies, along with their dresses, soon on their way to __**The Plaza. **__Betty goes to the honeymoon suite where the others join her after putting their things away. They all soak up the opulent surroundings for a few minutes and then start getting ready. _

Hilda tells Betty, "I have something for you. These pearl earnings were mom's and they can be your something old."

"They are lovely, and coordinate with the necklace. Thank you Hilda this means so much to me, another way for Mom to be here with us," responds Betty as the sisters embrace.

"You should really thank Papi, he is the one who suggested it," answers Hilda.

Betty replies, "I will, but you deserve thanks to, I know these are special to you to."

Victoria knocks on the door of the suite at 2:20, asking, "I just wanted to see how everything was going."

"Please come in," replies Betty as she tries to sit still while her make up is being applied.

"That dress really suits you and Rosalina's makes her look like a princess," remarks Victoria as she sits down.

"Thank you, Christina here is a wonderful designer and knows me well, so that was to our advantage," answers Betty.

"I am hoping you don't have something borrowed yet," comments Victoria, "as this watch belonged to my grandmother and I'm sure she would want you to wear it."

"Something borrowed was the one area I was having trouble deciding on. It is beautiful, with the little pearls matching my necklace, which can be my something new, and my mother's earrings, my old item. I'd be pleased to wear it," says Betty.

As Victoria puts the watch on Betty's wrist she asks, "Do you have something blue, since that seems to be the only one of the four areas missing?"

Blushing slightly, Betty responds, "Yes, I do, the garters, which Christina also designed, have the wedding colors in it, including midnight blue."

"Good, then that wedding tradition is taken care of. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes," states Victoria as she leaves the suite.

_At 2:45 Betty, Christina, Kristin, and Rosalina go down to the agreed upon area for pictures, with Robert, Jessica, Anthony, and Sharon wanting to start with individual and couple shots, followed by ones of the bridal party and relatives. Taking pictures before the ceremony will allow all of those in the bridal party more time to enjoy the festivities. _

_Upon seeing each other, both Betty and Matt have shy grins come across their faces. They walk towards each other and then pause, speechless for a few moments._

After catching his breath, Matt bends down and whispers to Betty, "You look incredible, the dress is perfect for you and will help make our wedding that much more dazzling."

As they give each other a sweet kiss, Betty remarks, "You don't look too shabby yourself in your tux. Let's hope the tabloids do us justice."

Jessica teases, "Well the pictures are off to a great start since we were able to get some of your reactions to seeing each other and your kiss too."

"Now, however, we'd like to do some planned shots," comments Anthony as he directs Betty and Matt how to pose.

_Around 4pm, the entire bridal party is down in the lobby with the exception of Tyler and Amanda, who arrive 10 minutes late and earn stern looks from a few of the other participants. Family who are not in the wedding party are in the photography area at 4:45._

Glancing at this watch, which reads 5:20, Matt tells everyone, "Betty will need to be done within 10 minutes since she has to feed the Princess before the ceremony. Let's get the last few pictures done please."

_Betty, Matt, Christina, and Rosalina go back to the honeymoon suite, where Christina has to show them how the dress works in terms of nursing. Once Rosalina is done, they head downstairs to the ceremony area, with Matt giving both Betty and Rosalina brief kisses on their foreheads before getting in line for the ceremony._

_After several hints from the hotel staff, the guests quiet down, the music begins, and the bridal party starts to walk down the aisle. There are several smiles as the guests watch William pull Rosalina in a wagon, where she is sitting up thanks to modern baby items. _

_The room becomes extremely silent as Ignacio proudly escorts Betty down the aisle, with a few whispers about how beautiful and happy she looks. Smiling at each other, Matt takes her hand and they proceed to stand in front of Father Miguel. _

Father Miguel informs all in attendance, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the vow renewal and wedding celebration of Betty and Matt. I had the honor of presiding at their first ceremony just a few months ago on the day they welcomed their beautiful daughter Rosalina into the world. Being somewhat creative people, they have written their own vows."

_Father Miguel glances at Betty, with her nodding her head as she turns and faces Matt. _

Looking adoringly at him, Betty says in a clear voice, "I, Beatriz Maria Suarez, take you, Matthew Edward Hartley, as my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you. My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, everything that is me belonged to you long before this and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere, hand in hand and heart in heart for as long as we both shall live."

With tears in his eyes due to listening to words just spoken by Betty, Matt takes a deep breath and then states, "I, Matthew Edward Hartley, take you, Beatriz Maria Suarez, as my wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. You have filled my world with meaning. Thank you for taking me as I am-loving me and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you and respect you as an individual. To live with you and laugh with you, to stand by your side, to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can be. I promise to wipe your tears with my hands, to mirror you with my soul, and to share with you all my riches, honors, and dreams. Let me be the shoulder you lean on and the rock on which you rest. Together we will walk our path from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Father Miguel pauses briefly, letting the words spoken by the smiling, happy couple register with those attendance before he says, "the rings please."

_William, with a gentle shove from Christina, brings the rings to Father Miguel and then quickly resumes his position next to his mother. _

Father Miguel informs the guests, "In addition to writing portions of their marriage renewal vows, Betty and Matt have together decided on what they want to say as they exchange their new and improved wedding rings."

Grasping each other's hands gently as they place the rings on their spouse's finger, Betty and Matt jointly announce, "With these rings we, Betty and Matt Suarez-Hartley, unite our hearts in tenderness and devotion. We will honor each other's cultures as we join together in matrimony. We will protect, support, and encourage each other through life's joys and sorrows as we create a loving future. We promise to establish a home for ourselves and our children shaped by our respective heritages-a loving environment dedicated to peace, hope, and respect for all people. From this day forward our lives will be intertwined forever and filled with compassion, understanding and love."

"Now, you may kiss your spouse," comments Father Miguel.

_As they smile broadly at each other, Matt gently frames Betty's face with his hands and gives her a sweet, yet sensual kiss that has just the right amount of pressure. Betty decides to surprise Matt by plunging her tongue deeply into his mouth. With a startled look followed by a wide grin, Matt matches the intensity of her kiss with his own, pulling Betty against him. They both let out low groans and reach their arms around the other's shoulders and neck. Matt then surprises Betty by dipping her slightly before reluctantly ending their kiss. He continues to hold her in his arms for a few moments longer, content with how right she feels in his embrace. _

Betty whispers to Matt, "I am tempted to say we skip the reception and go directly to our suite, now, but that wouldn't be proper."

Matt softly replies, "A wonderful idea but we do have obligations to our guests. We also deserve to enjoy tonight with those who came to share this event with us. Our obligations to each other are much more private and I'm sure will be more than worth the wait."

_Holding hands they turn towards their guests, who are clapping and whispering amongst themselves, with the love, admiration, and attraction between Betty and Matt evident to all in attendance. Rosalina's giggles mix with the applause, which makes both of them smile. Matt takes Rosalina, who was alternating among being held by her grandparents, into his arms and both of them give their daughter a kiss. Rosalina snuggles against Matt's shoulder, leading to several "awes" from those in attendance. The wedding party heads back down the aisle, with Betty, Matt, and Rosalina leading the way. _


	12. Chapter 12

As they exit the ceremony room, Jessica gestures to them and says, "We want to get a few more photos before you join your guests for the hors d'oeuvres."

"Yes, ma'am," reply Betty and Matt, who stay close to each other with a somewhat bashful Rosalina remaining in her father's arms.

Christina states, "Hilda and I will help bustle your dress. While you went with a relatively short train, we still don't want you to trip on it."

"Thanks," responds Betty, "There are enough eyes on us already, I don't want to provide anything for a blooper reel."

Matt teases, "I think I now know why the bride needs so many helpers, we men would have never figured out how that works."

"Are you going to keep your veil on or not?" asks Hilda.

"Those combs will complement your jewelry perfectly. I, for one, would much prefer to see your beautiful face so I vote for removing the veil," remarks Matt as he gives Betty an impassioned kiss.

Amanda says, "I think you just want to have an easier time kissing Betty, but I have to agree with Matt that the combs are more than sufficient with your gown."

"Before you take the veil off, let's get a few more pictures," comments Robert, which earns him a few looks from Jessica, Anthony, and Sharon.

"OK, OK, apparently I am having a harder time not being in charge of the photography than I thought," says Robert, which results in most present chuckling a bit.

After about 10 minutes, Jessica states, "Time to go have some food."

"Good, I'm starved," remark several in the bridal party, with Betty and Matt nodding in agreement and being the last two to leave the room.

_Shortly after entering the reception area outside main ballroom, Betty and Matt have to shield their eyes, as there are sudden flashes from several cameras. _

"I thought Jessica and the crew were taking a break for a few minutes. What is that?" asks Betty as she rests her head on Matt's chest.

"It is not our photography staff. Rather, the paparazzi have decided to make an appearance," remarks Matt with a sigh as he tries to block Betty and Rosalina from the cameras.

"Oh," replies Betty. "I suggest we give them a few special pictures and then send them on their way."

"Excellent idea!" exclaims Matt, as Betty encircles his neck with her arms and they kiss passionately followed by Matt spinning her around and lifting her off the ground, with both of them unable to stifle their laughter.

_Matt gestures to the **Plaza** and personal security staff for the paparazzi to leave. The paparazzi are reluctant to take the hint that they have worn out their welcome, with Cal approaching them followed by raised voices heard by most guests. _

_After making sure that Rosalina continues to be content in Ignacio's arms, Matt and Betty go over and stand next to Cal. _

"Excuse us," comments Matt, attempting to interrupt Cal's heated discussion with the paparazzi.

Cal states, "I previously promised that we would release statements and pictures from the wedding to the press, but if you don't leave now, we will no longer do so."

Glancing at Betty, Matt adds, "We will even talk about the launch of our magazine, _Good Works, _but I agree with my father, not if you continue to interfere with our wedding."

"Alright, we'll leave, but we want those pictures and the exclusive about your publication too," respond the paparazzi as they depart.

Betty whispers to Matt, "While I would have preferred to have someone else get the first press release about our magazine, I'm just happy you helped handle it without anyone, especially your Dad, ending up in handcuffs."

Briefly patting Matt on the back, Cal compliments him as he remarks, "Yes, son, well done. I am glad you have a more even temper than I do."

"Thanks, Dad, I just don't want anyone or anything to put a damper on this very special day for all of us," replies Matt.

Victoria, who is the grandparent currently enjoying showing off Rosalina to the guests, tells them, "Forget about the paparazzi for now. Go have some appetizers since we have only a few more minutes before we go into the ballroom."

Giving both Rosalina and his mother a brief kiss on the cheek, Matt responds, "Good suggestion, Mother, we will try to focus on the wedding and taste the food before duty calls again."

_Matt escorts Betty over to one of the small tables and asks her what she wants from the three food stations. _

Betty tells him, "A little from each please. I've never had caviar and both assorted cheeses and some Spanish inspired items all sound good right now."

She teasingly adds, "I've seemingly trained you well, you are serving me already."

Kissing her with such intensity that a few of the guests holler, which makes both of them blush, Matt says, "There is no one else who I would rather be catering to than you."

_The servers pass unobtrusively among the guests, making a point of coming to where Betty, who has since been joined by Gio and Dana, are seated. They bring by the various appetizers for all to sample, which includes chicken and veggie skewers, crab cakes, mushroom ravioli, ceviche in frosted cups, lobster, mango, and macadamia nut sushi, and chargrilled shrimp among the dozen plus choices. _

Dana tells Betty, "The ceremony was wonderful and the food thus far is very tasty even if some of it is a bit fancy."

"Here you go, my beautiful wife," comments Matt as he sits down at the table and places more food in front of Betty.

"Thank you my handsome husband," responds Betty with a smile.

Looking at Dana, Betty remarks, "Other than the paparazzi, and the occasional flash from Robert's crew trying to get some candid shots, it has been going very well so far. I'm glad we both managed to say our vows without any missteps."

"You two are definitely suited for each other and we are happy we can be a part of this. Romance is alive and well with you two and it will hopefully rub off on some of us too," states Gio who gives Dana a wink and an intense kiss.

"Happy to be of service," responds Matt with a smirk, "Everyone just needs to be sure to get back to their rooms for any private entertaining since I suspect that paparazzi are lurking around here somewhere."

Ben, the party planner, comes to their table and informs them, "We have started directing the guests into the main ballroom. Please finish eating shortly so that we can get ready to announce the wedding party, and of course, the couple of the evening, Betty and Matt."

"Certainly. I think we are all ready for some of the formalities to be over with so that the real fun can begin," comments Betty.

_It takes nearly 20 minutes for all of those not in the wedding party to be seated in the ballroom. The band director then introduces the various members of the wedding party followed by both sets of parents as they walk into the room. _

"Our turn to be announced is almost here, are you ready?" Matt asks Betty as he gives her a sweet kiss.

"Most definitely," replies Betty as she gently squeezes Matt's hand, "We are meant to be together and everyone who doesn't know that yet will be well aware of our love for each other by the end of tonight."

"Please join me in welcoming Betty and Matt Suarez-Hartley," states the director.

_Smiling, Betty and Matt slowly walk into the ballroom, where all of the guests are standing up and clapping. They nod at the director and head to the dance floor. _

"While your soup is being served," the director informs the over 350 guests who are seated among 40 tables of 8 to 10, "Betty and Matt will share their first dance to _**Always** _by_ Atlantic Starr_."

"Let's hope our dance lessons pay off," teases Matt as he bows slightly and then holds Betty in his arms while waiting for the music to begin.

As they lean against each other and start to dance, Betty comments, "I feel like I am floating on air, so I think the lessons were well worth it."

_Betty and Matt enjoy being in each other's arms as both they, and their guests, listen to the song's lyrics. "Girl you are to me all that a woman should be and I dedicate my life to you, always. … We both know that our love will grow and forever it will be you and me. … You're the perfect one for me and forever you will be...Can't find enough ways to let you know but you can be sure, I'm yours, for always…I will love you so, for always." _

_When the song ends, they give each other such a consuming yet vulnerable kiss that many of the guests gasp and smile at the same time._

_Matt motions to Ignacio, who brings him Rosalina and places her between them. _

The director says, "Betty and Matt are now going to attempt to have a family dance with the adorable Rosalina. _**Isn't She Lovely **__by __**Stevie Wonder **_is the song they have selected for their family dance."

_As the guests and the Suarez-Hartley's take pleasure in Rosalina's delight, as seen by her giggles and coos while dancing with her parents, they also attempt to listen to the lyrics too. "__Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, Isn't she precious…I never thought through love we'd be making one as lovely as she…Isn't she pretty…Life and love are the same…so very lovely made from love."  
><em>

The music director comments, "I hope you all got some good pictures of their family dance since it was among the sweetest events I've seen at a wedding in a long time or ever. Please sit down and eat your soup, with many more courses to follow."  
><em><br>Betty and Matt sit at their own table, on a slight platform, with the bridal party as well as other close friends and family at tables nearby. _

Betty whispers to Matt, "Ben knows what he is doing. The roses in assorted colors are perfect. The chair coverings and lighting are just right and are helping this room have an almost surreal feel to it."

"I agree," replies Matt quietly, "The ambiance of this ballroom is fitting for us, our guests, and our event."

"Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Suarez Hartley," states a waiter as he places 3 bowls of soup in front of them.

Betty asks Matt, "How come we have three bowls when there are only two of us?"

"As the couple of the evening, you get to taste everything. We are actually setting aside a second set of servings for each of you since many couples don't get to eat much given the socializing and other responsibilities that go along with a wedding," states Ben.

He adds, "Now, enjoy your soup and a few minutes reprieve before the next set of dances start."

"Yes, Sir, I think that is a very good idea," replies Matt.

"All three soups are tasty, but I think I like the Wild Mushroom the best," comments Betty.

"Hmm…Let me see. Yes, it is my favorite too," responds Matt as he kisses her, making them both laugh.

Smiling, Matt says, "Well, you know there can never be too many chances for us to show our love to each other and everyone else."


	13. Chapter 13

_As the waitstaff remove the soup bowls and place the salads in front of the attendees, the music director is again at the main microphone. _

"We hope you liked that soft musical interlude while you enjoyed your soup. While you are eating your salads, we have a few more of those traditional wedding dances for you," comments the Director.

He continues, "First, is the father-daughter dance, brought to you this evening by Ignacio Suarez and the lovely bride, Betty Suarez-Hartley. The song, chosen by Mr. Suarez, is _**Wind Beneath My Wings**_ by Bette Midler. "

"The director is correct, you are lovely and I couldn't be more proud of you and how accomplished you've become than I am right now," Ignacio whispers to Betty as the music begins.

Blushing slightly, Betty softly responds, "Papi, I will always be your little girl. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. I am proud of you too, for encouraging me to reach for my dreams while keeping my feet planted on the ground at the same time."

"I guess we are the mutual admiration society then. I do think this song truly captures our relationship, as we have both helped each other go beyond what limits others would set for us," replies Ignacio.

_Ignacio, Betty, and the guests listen to they lyrics as the two of them dance, "…Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings…I want you to know the truth…I would be nothing without you. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you the wind beneath my wings."_

A slightly teary Betty says to Ignacio, "That was the perfect song for us. It also made me feel like Mom was here with us too."

As Ignacio escorts Betty back to her seat and kisses her on the cheek, he states, "Good, because you're Mom had an important role in raising you. I couldn't have done it alone. At times, like now, I feel like she is watching all three of us and smiling."

Ignacio, trying to sound stern yet smiling, tells Matt, "I expect you will continue to take good care of my daughter, and my granddaughter, because they deserve the best."

"They are the most important people in my life and I will do everything in my power to keep them happy while helping them achieve all they are capable of," replies Matt as he gives Betty a deep kiss that ends too soon as far as both Betty and Matt are concerned.

"Good, I will continue to hold you to your word since I can see the love you have for each other," comments Ignacio as he sits down.

After the clapping quiets down, the Director announces, "Now, for the mother-son dance to **The Man You've Become **by Molly Pasutti."

As Matt leads Victoria to the dance floor, she tells him, "I believe you must have taken dance lessons or being with Betty, who even I must acknowledge seems good for you, increases your skill in everything."

Matt replies, "Yes, we did take dance lessons but I would also like to think that being with Betty has something to do with it."

Matt and Victoria start to dance, with Victoria trying hard to relax in front of the large crowd. Matt listens to the lyrics of the song… "Big wheels, hot wheels … Now you've grown so fine and come so far. I'm so proud of who you are the man you've become. Thrilled to share your deepest joy to know you've found the one for the great things you will do…"

Matt asks Victoria in a whisper, "I've never heard this song before-do you really mean the words that I am hearing?"

"Yes, I do. I have not always been the best at letting you know how I feel but I am definitely proud of how you've matured in the past year, how well you've taken to fatherhood, and the professional goals that you have. You truly seem to be in love with Betty and your future looks bright even with all the doubts and criticisms I've voiced. I'm honored to call you my son," replies Victoria.

Matt teasingly responds, "Thanks Mother, that means a lot to me and I'm sure to Betty too. I'm beginning to wish I'd met Betty a few years ago if I'd known she would help me finally gain your approval."

"Don't push it, talking back to your mother is still not proper protocol," retorts Victoria, who is unable to hide a smile as she regally takes her seat when the song ends.

_Betty and Matt take a few moments to eat their salad. While the intermezzo of melon sorbet is being served Kristin comes over to the happy couple with Rosalina, whose crying has caught the attention of most of the guests._

"Since I will have to pump if I don't feed Rosalina personally, I would rather nurse her so that she can have her meal before we have our main course," comments Betty as she gets up from her seat.

_Matt takes Rosalina from Kristin, which calms the baby down a little. _

As he follows Betty, Matt whispers soothingly to Rosalina, "The mommy store will be open in a moment."

Matt asks Ben, "Some chairs are set up behind that curtain, correct?"

"Yes, there are two chairs and the pack-n-play, please come this way," Ben replies.

_Nursing happily, Rosalina is done in just under 20 minutes. Matt, who is sitting next to Betty, burps Rosalina, while Betty rearranges her gown. _

"Nothing is showing or out of place is it?" Betty asks Matt as they get ready to rejoin the party.

"No, you look perfect. You wouldn't know that you just nursed the Princess here. Of course, her full, contented look, suggests that she just had her dinner," replies Matt.

"Perfect, I don't think so but keep those compliments coming just the same," responds Betty as she grabs his hand and they walk over to Kristin to hand her a sleepy, cooing Rosalina.

_Betty and Matt stop by several of the tables to thank the guests for coming before returning to their table. They both take a quick drink, glancing at each other and laughing as they notice that they missed the intermezzo entirely. _

"Well, if we had to miss tasting something, it is better that it was the sorbet rather than the main course," remarks Matt.

"Agreed," replies Betty who then enjoys a couple of minutes of doing nothing other than staring lovingly at her husband.

"As your meal is being served, please enjoy two more dances from the couple of the evening, who have each selected a song that they are dedicating to the other," announces the Director.

The Director continues, "We are starting with Matt's song to Betty, **Beautiful in My Eyes **by Joshua Kadison."

As he leads Betty to the dance floor, Matt tells her, "Try to keep the words of this song in mind even though they still can't capture how I feel about you."

"I'll try," replies Betty, giving him an erotic, intense kiss that results in them both needing to catch their breath.

_As Betty and Matt glide lightly across the dance floor, they and their guests, listen to the lyrics of the song. "You're my peace of mind, in this crazy world. You're every thing I've tried to find…And my only prayer is that you realize you'll always be beautiful in my eyes...The world will turn and the seasons will change and all the lessons we will learn will be beautiful and strange. We'll have our fell of tears…and the passing years will show that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes…" _

_When the song ends, Betty and Matt look at each other and smile, with the room having fallen virtually silent due to the beauty of their dancing combined with the lyrics. _

"Although that romantic moment will be hard to exceed, now we have Betty's dedication to Matt, **Breathe **by Faith Hill," announces the Director.

"Don't mind staying in my arms, do you?" Matt asks softly.

"I think the song I've selected for you answers that question with a resounding no," responds Betty.

_As the song starts, the lyrics bring grins to most attendees faces, including Betty's and Matt's. "__I can feel the magic floating in the air being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away. All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away. The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart. Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove. Baby, all we need is just to be caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. …Isn't that the way that love's suppose to be…Closer than I've ever felt before and I know, and you know, there's no need for words right now..." _

"That was a wonderful song. It is how I feel about you too," remarks a mildly choked up Matt.

_Matt frames her face with his hands and gives Betty a kiss that is an unusual combination of passion and trust followed by them going in the direction of their seats amid a smattering of applause, whispers, and whistles. _

As they pass by the table that contains Matt's co-workers from Botswana, Leigh smiles at them and says, "We're glad you all will be joining us in just a couple of weeks. Matt was a wonderful, dedicated worker while in Africa, but there was also a bit of sadness to him too. I suspect that was because he didn't feel complete without you."

"That is pretty accurate, but now that we've found each other again and plan on being together forever, I believe that sadness will be gone," responds Matt as he continues to hold Betty close to his side.

"It may be replaced with a bit of tiredness occasionally given that Rosalina still likes to give us a nighttime wake-up call every now and then," adds Betty, leading to most at the table laughing.

"Matt, you cleaned up rather well," teases George, one of the fellow volunteers, "I hope you've kept some more casual clothes for the time you'll be in Africa."

"Don't worry about that, we will be properly attired for our visit so that Betty can get those first hand stories for our magazine," states Matt.

They then stop by the table of guests from Dunne, with Betty asking, "How are you enjoying your time in the States?"

"It has been great thus far," responds David, with the others nodding in agreement, "We've even managed to squeeze in a few sites in between all of the wedding activities."

Mr. Dunne states, "I wanted to compliment you both on those original and touching wedding vows, apparently those writing skills came in handy."

"Thank you," reply a slightly red Betty and Matt.

_They glance over at Kristin, who is motioning to them indicating that Rosalina has fallen asleep. _

"Pardon us. We will need to catch up more a bit later. Right now, we are going to help tuck Rosalina in before eating dinner," comments Matt as he and Betty follow Kristin behind the curtain to the temporary nursery area.

"There you go, Princess, we are right nearby if you wake up," whispers Betty as Matt places the blanket over Rosalina in her pack-n-play and they both give her a light kiss so as not to disturb her.

Matt asks Kristin, "You'll stay here with her for now and we'll send others in as needed so that you can enjoy the party too, correct?"

Kristin replies, "That is the plan. If they could bring me a small table I will actually be able to eat dinner here and not have to disturb the kitchen at an off time."

"Thought of that already," remarks Ben, who directs two of the staff to place a table near the chairs and play pen.

"They'll be fine. You two need to get back to your table and start eating or your entrees will be cold," states Ben reassuringly as he directs Betty and Matt back to their seats.


	14. Chapter 14

_Betty and Matt nod affirmatively to Ben followed by sitting down at their table. Their selections of prime rib in traditional béarnaise sauce for Betty and lump crab cake with jumbo shrimp in a sweet, mildly spicy sauce for Matt are placed in front of them almost immediately. _

"Mmm…this is excellent, just the right color and texture," comments Betty as she enjoys the prime rib.

"Mine is wonderful too, with just the right amount of kick to it," responds Matt.

"Here, try it," they say to each other almost in unison, leading both of them to chuckle and then feed each other the entrées.

"Excellent," states Matt, "And by the limited amount of talking and lack of people flagging down the wait staff, it looks like most of the entrees are being well received."

"Well, that is good, since we are the ones who picked them out," responds Betty.

_Betty and Matt enjoy a few quiet minutes next to each other without being expected to greet guests, socialize, or entertain. _

_As they both noticed, the entrees, which include yellow tail snapper with white truffle sauce, rack of lamb with mint reduction sauce, crisp roasted duck with orange-peppercorn sauce, vegan paella with grilled assorted vegetables, and pasta primavera in addition to the two the wedding couple are eating, all seem to be being eaten heartily with no evidence of people asking for a different selection. Each plate also has assorted fresh vegetables as well as rice, freshly mashed potatoes, or pasta depending upon the entrée. The primary sounds in the ballroom are the clinks of silverware and china as the main course is consumed. _

_Robert initially taps lightly, and then a bit louder, on his glass to get the attention of the guests. _

_Hearing the tapping, Betty and Matt pause their eating and give each other a long, sweet kiss. _

"Actually I was tapping my glass so I could start the toasts, but another magnificent kiss between you two is fine too," teases Robert, which makes both the bride and groom blush.

"Hello, my name is Robert, I am the best man, and I ask you to please bear with me during my not so brief toast," he announces, with mild laughter from several guests.

Robert informs them, "I've known Matt since we were 3 years old and our mother's sent us to "The Preschool," so yes there are some embarrassing pictures through the years as well as some entertaining stories. But tonight is mostly about the present and the future instead of the distant past, so I'll keep those to myself for now. Like many only children of the "ultra wealthy," Matt had me concerned for a while with his questionable focus in both his personal and professional life, but then he met Betty. From the first time I heard him say Betty's name, I knew there was something different about her." _Robert pauses to take a drink._

Robert continues, "Like every couple, they've had a few issues, such as Matt not telling Betty he is "from money," Betty not telling Matt about kissing an ex-boyfriend, and Matt following poor advice from his father-that is, getting angry and acting like a jerk instead of talking with Betty about how hurt he was that she hid meetings with his mother and her ex from him. Luckily, in the end, these disagreements, as well as a few surprises, have made them stronger both as individuals and as a couple."

Robert glances at Betty and Matt, who are holding hands and looking at each other with love and admiration, and states, "Matt's going to Africa was a risk he had to take to prove that he is worthy of Betty, a strong willed, brilliant woman who encourages others to view things differently. Little did they know that a part of both of them was growing while they were apart, resulting in that adorable baby who is charming everyone," with Rosalina's giggles and coos resulting in several "how cute," comments from various guests.

"They've both evolved from knowing each other and I am certain that they'll help Rosalina and any other children they may have someday reach for the stars. Their love for each other is obvious to anyone who meets them so I am honored to offer this toast to an inspiring couple: Matt and Betty, thank you for showing all of us how true love can make dreams a reality," concludes Robert to a loud round of applause.

Standing up, Hilda comments, "Well, I am not sure how I can top that, but I will sure try. I've obviously known my baby sister for her entire life. To say a lot has changed for her in the last year would be understating things, that's for certain. She took a new job, moved to England, and is now without braces and glasses. She had a beautiful baby girl very shortly after learning that she was pregnant, which was quite a shock to all of us. But as or even more important than all of those things is that she realized she has found the love of her life in Matt and they are a family. Nothing is more fulfilling and rewarding than finding the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with and to have that love returned ten fold."

Raising her glass, Hilda toasts, "To the continued happiness and success of the Suarez-Hartleys."

"Now, I am going to let our guests of honor say a few words," says Hilda as she sits down.

_Matt and Betty stand up, remaining very close to one another, with their arms around the other's waist._

Taking the microphone, Matt says, "First, we wanted to thank all of you for being here tonight to share this wonderful celebration of our love with us. As others have said, our love for each other has grown stronger and more vibrant with time."

Betty continues, "Our 6 month separation demonstrated to both of us that we have each found our soulmate and life partner. Rosalina has helped bring our very different families together and is an example of how love has no bounds."

Betty and Matt raise their glasses and jointly announce, "Here is to wishing that all of you will find that special person too, just as we have with each other."

_Betty and Matt then kiss intensely, with Rosalina, who is alternating among being held by Victoria, Cal, and Ignacio, squealing and clapping excitedly, leading the room to be permeated by a combination of whistles and laughter. _

"Well, now that the toasts are complete and the dinner dishes cleared, it is time to get this party started with some dancing for all guests," announces the music director.

_Many_ _people, including Betty and Matt, head to the dance floor, where the band proceeds to play a variety of traditional and newer wedding and dance songs. The music selections include __**This Will Be**__ by Natalie Cole, __**In Your Eyes**__ by Peter Gabriel, __**I Swear**__ by All for One, __**Truly, Madly Deeply**__ by Savage Garden, __**I Couldn't Ask for More**__ by Edward McCain, __**Here and Now**__ by Luther Vandross, __**Let's Stay Together by **__Al Green, and __**The Power of Love**__ by Huey Lewis, among others. Several of __**Adele's**__ songs are also played, with she being one of their favorite singers, for obvious reasons. _

_Betty and Matt manage to alternate between dancing and visiting the various tables to thank the guests for coming, with "thumbs up" from Victoria and Ben on their mingling skills. _

_Betty and Matt are dancing together, when __**Unforgettable**__ by Nat "King" Cole starts to play._

"May I cut in and have this dance with the beautiful Mrs. Betty Suarez-Hartley?" asks Daniel.

"Sure," responds Matt, "I guess I can share her with her best friend for a few minutes since our ceremony earlier, the ring on her finger, and the last name you just mentioned suggest I don't have anything to worry about."

"You know you don't," replies a slightly red Betty as she kisses Matt before accepting Daniel's hand for them to dance.

Daniel quietly comments, "It is hard to believe that less than a year ago, we were dancing at Hilda's wedding, I was seeing you in a new light, and hoping you would become my girlfriend."

"Yes, so many things have changed in less than a year there are almost too many to count," responds Betty.

"So, you forgive me for my crush on you?" asks Daniel.

"There is nothing to forgive, Daniel," states Betty. "We are great friends and I guess it is only natural that one of us might want something more than friendship eventually. Part of me is sorry that I had to hurt your feelings by not feeling similarly for you, but it has worked out for both of us as we have each found our true love."

"Yes, we both have, and so we are each getting that happily ever after we deserve, just with someone else," remarks Daniel.

_The song ends, with Daniel and Matt switching partners, namely Matt and Betty together and Daniel and Jennifer together, followed by them all dancing happily to __**True Companion **__by Marc Cohn. _

Around 10pm, Ben tells the guests, "The band is going to take a short break as the wedding cake, along with the other desserts, are ready to be served."

_Betty and Matt go over to the table where their wedding cake is displayed. It is a multitiered design with alternating layers of devil's food, dark chocolate, white chocolate, and angel food cake with buttercream frosting. They pose for a few pictures with the cake before getting ready to feed each other the first bite. _

"Smash it on each other's faces!" yells Amanda, who can't resist.

"No thank you," reply Betty and Matt in unison, "We can manage to feed each other without making a mess."

_The tasting of the cake proceeds without incident, with both of them able to sample all of the flavors on specially prepared plates. _

Bobby loudly announces, "Look at that spread!" as he turns around and glances at the dessert tables.

_The desserts include assorted petit pastries, a dozen different pies and cakes, such as peach, apple, lemon meringue, carrot, and german chocolate, as well as fresh fruit and cream. Tea and coffee are also being poured at all of the tables per guest preference. _

Hilda says, "Bobby, control yourself or I won't let you near that," as she points at the Chocolate Fountain that has just been brought into the room.

Ben informs everyone, "Jacques Torres actually designed the fountain, the cookies and cakes that can be dipped into it, the Mexican inspired hot chocolate, as well as the wedding favors that will be distributed a little bit later."

Betty whispers to Matt, "I bet some are wishing they didn't eat as much earlier given the decadence in front of us right now."

"You are probably right. Of course, the 2 plus hours since we finished the main course and all that dancing mean most will find their sweet tooth without any trouble, including us," responds Matt with a smile.

_Matt's suspicions prove correct, with the guests seeming to enjoy the desserts. The wide variety of items means most find several treats to their liking. _

The music director states, "Now, since the night is still relatively young, time for more music and dancing."

_A few more songs turns into over an hour with many of the younger guests not wanting to leave the dance floor. Around midnight, Betty and Matt excuse themselves briefly to sit with Rosalina for a few minutes, needing a break from entertaining. They sit close to each other and smile as they watch Rosalina sleep. _

"Oh, there you two are," comments Victoria softly as she and Cal join them in the makeshift nursery.

"Are we needed for something?" asks Matt.

"We were just taking a few moments to ourselves before the grand finale," adds Betty in a teasing tone.

"Ben said that you have about 10 minutes before you have to complete your final wedding party duties. The band is allowed to stay until 2am, but you two don't have to," Victoria tells them.

Cal states, "Matthew, we both wanted you to know how proud we are to call you our son. And, Betty, how honored we are to call you our daughter-in-law. You two give everybody hope that love is out there just waiting to be found."

"Thank you, Dad and Mother we appreciate it. We hope that by being ourselves and being in love with each other we can inspire others to find the same happiness and fulfillment that we have," replies Matt.


	15. Chapter 15

At 12:15 am on 2-27-11, Ben takes the microphone and announces, "All of you unmarried women out there, please gather over here for the tossing of the bouquet."

_As the band plays __**Hit Me with Your Best Shot**__, Betty tosses the bouquet and it lands right in Amanda's arms without her having to_ _jostle anyone out of the way, which she was more than prepared to do._

"Now, it is time for Matt to remove Betty's garter," states Ben.

Tuning out the occasional whistle and cat-call, Matt gently removes one of the garters from Betty's leg as he softly says to her, "This is only the start of our slow, sensual removal of each other's clothing for tonight, my beautiful wife."

Blushing as she gives him a sweet kiss, Betty replies, "Agreed, my handsome husband, but the rest of our disrobing of each other will be done in the privacy of our suite."

"Now, all the single men, that includes those of you who may be engaged, need to stand here, while Matt throws the garter," instructs Ben, as _**Hit Me with Your Best Shot **_is played again for those who missed the song the first time.

As the garter sails through the air, it is heading directly for Daniel, who taps it to Tyler as he whispers, "This, my brother, is meant for you, as you and Amanda are right for each other."

"Thanks," replies Tyler. "While I know that you and Amanda have a history together, it would be more than a bit weird to have you place it on her leg since she is my fiancée."

_Meanwhile, those guests who know the individuals in question appear to vary from relief to disappointment regarding who caught both items. Daniel having to put the garter on Amanda could have proven interesting given her tendency for showmanship. _

Ben says, "Apparently, the two items were caught by an actual couple, so lets enjoy their interaction."

_The crowd, especially many of the younger, now raucous guests, cheer loudly as Tyler puts the garter on Amanda, urging him to put it up higher on her leg than he initially intended. _

_Tyler and Amanda share an intense kiss at Amanda's insistence, with several "Get a room" and "Hey, you two don't need to compete with Betty and Matt for kissing supremacy," comments before they finally end it. _

Looking at her watch, Betty whispers to Matt, "Since it's already 12:30, we need to excuse ourselves soon so we can get to that couple time both of us want."

Nodding affirmatively, Matt quietly suggests, "Let's use getting Rosalina to sleep in her "real" crib as a reason to go to our suite now."

"Actually, that is true and not just a convenient excuse. I should nurse her one more time anyway so there are no knocks from Kristin or Kelly on our door at 4am since she last ate just before 8," says Betty.

Matt, who is now holding a sleeping Rosalina in his arms, and Betty walk over to the microphone and jointly announce, "We would like to thank all of you for coming. We need to get our sleeping beauty, Rosalina, to her room or we'll all regret it in the morning. We are so glad you all were able to share this wonderful event with us and encourage you to continue celebrating for as long as **The Plaza **staff allow."

"The wedding favors will be brought out momentarily," adds Matt.

Betty tells them, "We hope you enjoy the dozen chocolates, which were specially designed by Jacques Torres for our wedding, along with the keepsake Waterford crystal candy dish. The engraving on the bottom, which reads Betty and Matt 2-26-11, is discreet enough that you should be able to use it rather than put it on a shelf."

_There are a multitude of compliments regarding the candy dish and chocolates as well as the overall wedding and reception. _

_As Betty, Matt, and Rosalina try to leave the ballroom, they are frequently stopped by various guests who offer congratulations and hugs. Those guests who made use of the open bar speak rather loudly. _

_Rosalina wakes up startled and cries out in an irritated and agitated manner, as she is not accustomed to the high noise level and fast pace of the people and things around her. Many in the room stop their conversations and stare, as Rosalina's cries are so loud they carry over the voices of many of even the most boisterous guests. _

Matt whispers soothingly to Rosalina as he rubs her back, "It is OK Sweetheart, we are going to your temporary quarters for the next few days right now. It will be much quieter there."

Betty says aloud, "We now have a resounding sign from Rosalina that she is partied out. Have a great rest of the night and remember to keep in touch."

_They are finally able to depart the ballroom after graciously accepting a few more well wishes from several guests. _

_By the time they arrive at Kristin and Kelly's room, Rosalina is much calmer, yet wide awake. _

Betty tells Matt, as she settles into a comfortable chair, "I think I'll just nurse her here."

Matt states, "Since Kristin is here to assist you, I would like to go up to our suite now unless you need me to stay here with you two."

Looking at him somewhat suspiciously, Betty replies, "Alright, you can go now if you really want to."

"Wait, your going ahead without me has something to do with that special surprise you mentioned the other day, correct?" asks Betty.

Kissing Betty sweetly followed by kissing a happily nursing Rosalina on her forehead, Matt calls to Betty as he goes towards the door, "As I've always said, you are an extremely smart woman. Your present will be waiting for you when you are done."

_Matt goes to the honeymoon suite, lights a few candles, and then sets up his IPOD with specialized speakers so that he can have the **Adele **music compilation ready when Betty arrives. _

_Betty lightly knocks on the door and enters the room, with a wide grin crossing her face as she sees the candles. _

"May I have this dance, my beautiful bride?" asks Matt as he turns on the music and takes Betty into his arms.

As the lyrics and music from "**Crazy for You" **are heard throughout the room, Betty asks, "This sounds like a live recording what did you do?"

Smiling, Matt responds, "You are correct, it is a live recording. During our last week in London, I managed to convince Adele to sing 6 of her songs-_** My Same, Crazy for You, Daydreamer, Chasing Pavements, One and Only, **_and our song, _**Make You Feel My Love, **_while I played the keyboard portions.

"I love it! It is the perfect present and definitely not something I was expecting," replies a slightly teary eyed Betty, who then leans into Matt and gives him a forceful, highly sensual kiss that sends shivers of anticipation through both of them.

"I'm glad you love it," Matt says softly once he is able to speak.

When the first song ends, Betty goes over and stops the IPOD, turns to Matt and seductively announces, "We will listen to the rest of the songs later. For now, I want the only sounds in the room to be coming from the two of us."

_Matt nods in agreement and leads her to the bed. As they remove each other's formal clothing, Betty and Matt glance at each other almost in awe of what they find underneath despite being intimately familiar with each other's bodies. Betty's bra and panties, along with the modified "corset," match the subtle butterfly pattern of her dress, pleasantly surprising Matt. Their kisses and hands upon the other both tease and torment them. _

_As Betty's hands encircle Matt she initially moves them slowly, but she quickly increases the friction and speed, with a groan escaping Matt's lips. His hands are soon upon her, matching her pace, with Betty gasping at her intense and immediate responsiveness to his touch. In a seemingly too brief a period of time, since they both want the wonderful sensations coursing through both of them to go on indefinitely, Betty is arching against Matt as she quietly calls his name. Matt, who has been kissing Betty's neck as they use their hands to erotically explore each other, inhales deeply and then rolls them over so that Betty is beneath him. _

_Betty opens her eyes and gives Matt a sultry smile as he slowly enters her, trembling slightly, with both of them moaning in reaction to their bodies joining together. With effort, Matt purposely sets a slow pace to extend their mutual pleasure. Betty instinctively wraps her arms and legs around him, driving him deeper within her and hastening the speed of their rhythm. They are in their own private world where everything is intensified, electric, and solely just for them. With their love making as passionate and demanding as anyone could want, they pour all their feelings and love for each other into an intoxicating kiss as they climax simultaneously. _

_It takes several minutes for their breathing and heart rates to slow down and approach normalcy. _

As Matt starts to reluctantly get off of Betty, she wraps her arms and legs even tighter around him and somewhat breathlessly asks, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm too heavy, I must be hurting you," replies Matt, who can't resist running his hands through Betty's hair.

"No, you're not. We just feel so right in each other's arms. We fit together like we were made for each other," responds Betty.

"Mmm…a flatterer," comments Matt, "Perhaps we'll try this instead," as he rolls them over quickly so that Betty is now on top of him.

"And I'll be too heavy for you," remarks Betty, who nonetheless rests her head on his chest and sighs.

"Never," states Matt as he looks adoringly into her eyes.

"Let's compromise," suggests Matt, as he slowly turns their bodies so that they are on their sides with his arm wrapped around Betty.

"Excellent negotiator," replies Betty as she snuggles against him and they both drift off to sleep.

_Betty glances at the clock, which reads 5:15am. Smiling to herself, she slowly removes Matt's arm from around her, climbs on top of him, and begins to gently kiss his chest, making her way to his mouth. _

_Initially startled, Matt opens his eyes, grins, and then eagerly returns her kisses with unrivaled intensity. Their bodies are quickly aching with longing and responsiveness for the other. Spinning from arousal to passion at the moment of contact, they drive each other higher and faster as they both explode with towering pleasure. _

"An early morning wake up call from you will always be worth the missed sleep," comments Matt as he gently massages and tickles Betty's back, leading her to tremble.

"As I said just a few hours ago, we are right for each other and I, for one, enjoy showing that to you at every opportunity," replies Betty.

Matt says, "I certainly won't argue with someone as beautiful and intelligent as you."

He continues by suggesting, "Since it is likely we only have a couple of hours before Rosalina will need you, I think we should stay like this for the rest of the night."

"I can go for that," answers Betty, as Matt holds her against him.

Kissing Betty passionately, Matt states, as he continues to rub her back while he pulls the covers over them, "I don't want either of us to be cold even though I think our body heat could keep us warm for sometime."

Giggling, Betty responds, "I agree that we create definite sparks and fire when we're making love, but the blanket and sheet will come in handy while we hopefully get at least a little more sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

_At 8:15am, on 2/27/11, the phone rings, leading both of them to groan. Glancing at Betty slyly, Matt holds her against him with one arm as he reaches for the phone with the other._

"Honeymoon suite of the Suarez-Hartley's. There had better be a good reason for someone disturbing our slumber," he teasingly says into the receiver.

Kristin replies, "I believe that the fact that your daughter is starting to wake up and will likely want her mother very shortly counts as one."

"Yes, it does," answers Betty as she takes the phone from Matt, "I'll nurse her in your room. Hopefully you can hold her off for about 10 minutes."

"We'll manage. She slept straight through so we can't really complain. See you in a few," responds Kelly.

_After hanging up the phone, Betty and Matt cuddle together briefly before reluctantly getting out of bed, putting on casual clothing, and going to the floor where Kristin and Kelly's room, as well as Ignacio and Elena's, is located._

"There's our hungry little Princess," comments Matt as he greets Rosalina, who seems to enjoy biting down on his finger while waiting for Betty to get settled in a chair.

Kristin jokes, "I was tempted to give her a bottle this morning but suspect she would have vetoed that and then you would have had an angry nursing baby."

"True," replies Betty softly as she hands a now full Rosalina to Matt so that he can burp her, with all four of them laughing at the several loud belches the baby produces.

Smiling, Betty continues by saying, "An upset nursing baby would have probably been unpleasant for me, plus, we both wanted to see her this morning."

"Are you all going to the brunch at 11am?" asks Kelly.

"What brunch?" asks Matt.

"Seemingly you two didn't turn on your television, too busy with other things I suppose," teases Kelly.

Kristin states, "The announcement on the bottom of the television is that those who attended your wedding and are staying here at **The** **Plaza** are invited for brunch in the Palm Room at 11 hosted by the groom's parents."

After looking at each other with both of them nodding yes, Betty replies, "We'll definitely try to make it. I do think we'll grab a light bite right now and attempt to get some more sleep before duty calls again."

_Betty and Matt go back to their suite and climb into bed. They decide to limit their activities to snuggling only since they are both tired from all of the excitement over the past several days._

_They get to the Palm Room by 11:15 where there are nearly 100 people who have taken Victoria and Cal up on their meal offer. The brunch itself is primarily breakfast food, which includes eggs made to order, baked goods, potatoes, French toast, bagels, seasonal fruit, cereal, and yogurt._

Victoria states softly, as she briefly kisses Matt on his cheek, "Glad you two could make it, as this weekend is about you."

Matt replies, "Well, we are hungry. Plus, since so many people made the effort to share this weekend with us, we are doing our best to socialize with them."

"Decided to grace us with your presence," teases Robert as he stirs his coffee.

Glancing at his watch, Matt responds, "It is only a quarter after and the last few days have been very busy."

"True, yet you two look extremely relaxed. I could ask what brought such looks of peace and contentment to both of you," says Bobby.

Rolling her eyes and giving him a shove, Hilda tells Bobby, "Don't get started please. Their unofficial mini-honeymoon started last night and they should be able to enjoy it without pestering or teasing from you or anyone else for that matter."

Blushing, Betty says, "Alone time last night after the reception was what we both needed and deserved. I expect we'll be able to fit quite a bit of couple time in while we stay here until Tuesday, especially with Papi and Elena sharing in babysitting duties with Kristin and Kelly."

"We are excited to be able to help take care of Rosalina, as your international travel means that there will be times we won't be able to see her as often as we would like," states Ignacio as he makes goofy faces for his granddaughter, resulting in her giggling.

_Since Rosalina is not interested in sitting or sleeping in the pack-n-play that was brought into the room for her, her grandparents, as well as various relatives and friends, take turns holding her._

_Just after 12:30, Rosalina wakes up from her nearly hour long nap in Ignacio's arms, and loudly announces that it is time for her lunch._

"Here you go," says Ignacio as he quickly hands Rosalina to Matt, "You tend to be a calming influence for her."

"I think that is our cue that it is time to leave," Matt whispers to Betty as even being in her father's arms fails to bring a smile to Rosalina's face.

"Papi, when Rosalina is hungry, nothing will make her happy other than communing with me or, if necessary, a bottle," jokes Betty, which leads several present to chuckle.

"Well, Rosalina is a girl who knows what she wants then, that is the Hartley in her, I think," comments Cal.

Ignacio says, "I think she gets her stubbornness from both sides of her family. We Suarez's are known by many as being feisty."

"Nothing wrong with being strong willed as long as our little beauty doesn't take it too far," adds Victoria with a smile.

"We need to depart, as you all can hear Rosalina is in charge," comments Betty as she gets up.

Matt, who is swaying and bouncing Rosalina to try to quiet her cries as they prepare to leave the room, announces, "Thank you all for coming and remember to keep in touch."

_Betty and Matt do their best to say their goodbyes quickly, making a special effort to speak to guests who they don't expect to see for a while, namely relatives and friends from out of state and foreign countries._

_Even with Betty nursing Rosalina approximately every 4 hours during the day while they stay at **The Plaza, **Betty and Matt manage to get a lot of opportunities for uninterrupted couple time, which they are more than happy to take advantage of._

Around 6pm on Monday evening, Betty glances at the clock and lets out a deep sigh as she says, "Our last evening of our brief honeymoon is here already. It went by so quickly."

"Too quickly in many ways," responds Matt as he gives her an intense kiss.

Betty suggests, "How about we have room service deliver tonight instead of going to one of the restaurants. Then we can play your Adele recordings again while we eat."

"Wonderful idea," replies Matt, "since we seem to run into people who want to talk even if at a table reserved for just the two of us, this will allow us some real privacy prior to heading home and preparing for our work-related trip to Botswana."

_Their meal, which is a four-course affair, arrives promptly at 8pm, with Matt assuring the delivery-person that they want to handle the serving of the meal themselves. Having lit candles, Betty and Matt enjoy their romantic dinner, including feeding each other the various food items and, most especially, the chocolate torte dessert._

"The food was excellent," remarks Betty, "helped along by the lovely music."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed all of it," responds Matt, "And now, after a brief stop at your Dad's and Elena's room so that you can feed the Princess, we can have the night to ourselves," with Betty smiling and nodding affirmatively to Matt's comments.

_After Betty gets back to their suite, they take their time removing each other's clothing, with their gentle caresses and touches incredibly arousing to both of them. They are so steeped in each other that time seems to stand still as they both bring and follow the other to unmatched heights of pleasure and closeness._

_Back at their townhome on Tuesday evening, Betty is organizing her lists related to the wedding gifts so that they can get the thank you cards mailed before leaving for Botswana in just over a week._

"So, how did we do in the gift department?" asks Matt as he massages Betty shoulders, which leads her to emit a low groan of pleasure.

"Most everybody, especially your family and your father's business associates, were overly generous in my opinion. If these information cards are correct, everything on the registry, including all 3 sets of china, flatware, and stemware, were purchased and are on their way," says Betty, who motions to Matt to continue with her shoulder massage.

"Well, the ultra-wealthy are known for trying to outdo each other and we are the lucky recipients in this case," states Matt as he embraces Betty and rubs her back.

Turning and giving Matt a sensual kiss that causes both of them to pause and take a moment to catch their breath, Betty responds, "I'm trying to, but at times such spending reminds me of how different your world is from the one I am used to."

"For better or worse you are now part of this almost unreal and at times frivolous world, so go with it as much as you can," suggests Matt.

"Wow," comments Matt as he looks at Betty's gift list, "Several large donors and advertisers for our magazine. One way some of the snobs will actually help the less fortunate even if not meaning to do so."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "You are probably right, but don't say that too loud or they might want their gifts back."

"Yes, ma'am. Not very gracious of me even if my statement is the truth for several, but not all of those, who gave such large gifts and donations," replies Matt with a sheepish grin.

_Several minutes pass in relative silence, with the primary noises coming from Rosalina as she plays on the ground near her parents._

"I believe we are all glad to be home," says Betty as she picks up a giggling and smiling Rosalina from near the wall, where she had rolled herself to, and holds her up to Matt so that he can kiss her.

After kissing Rosalina and placing her in her exersaucer, Matt raises his eyebrows and responds, "Well, of course we all are. We both enjoyed each other and our personal time at **The Plaza, **but being in one's own, familiar environment, especially for a baby, is comforting too."

Blushing, Betty replies, "I suspect it was obvious to both of us and others too how much we love each other."

Matt says, "Yes, it is, our love makes me smile. We three are also a family and nothing is more important or special than that."

_Matt then takes a few pictures of his wife and daughter before the three of them call it a night._


	17. Chapter 17

***In this chapter I attempt to use some Setswana/Tswana words, the native language of Botswana. If I have used some of them incorrectly, it is unintentional. I hope readers do not take offense.***

_The next week passes extremely quickly, with Betty, Matt, Kristin, and Kelly all starting their packing on Tuesday evening and finishing such on Wednesday morning, as they are scheduled to leave for Botswana on one of the Hartley jets around 11pm Wednesday night to best match Rosalina's sleeping schedule. _

Kristin calls the Suarez-Hartley residence midday Wednesday and asks Matt, "What type of clothing do you suggest?"

Matt answers with, "Definitely clothes more on the casual end of things and light weight too. You'll want to bring items that can tolerate rain as well, as we are going to be there towards the end of the rainy season."

"Thanks," responds Kelly, "That helps, with all the baby stuff we don't want to over-pack."

"Do the same clothing suggestions apply to me too?" asks Betty as she comes up behind Matt, embraces him, and runs her hands across his chest, which makes him shiver even though he is wearing a shirt.

Turning around, a smiling Matt gives Betty an intense kiss and tickles her back before he says, "In general, yes, the same kinds of clothing I told Kelly and Kristin about. "

He adds, "On the other hand, please also bring one or two more formal items, as there is a restaurant I want us to go to and it is on the fancier end."

Betty jokes, "I am hoping I am the first person you are taking to this restaurant."

"Of course you are," responds Matt as he continues to hold Betty in an intimate embrace, "It is described by locals and tourists alike as having a romantic atmosphere and I certainly didn't have any reason or desire to go there while on my volunteer tour."

"Well, then it seems like a good thing that we'll have our Nanny and an assistant with us to help occupy Rosalina during both the business and pleasure aspects of our trip," comments Betty, who is unable to stifle a laugh when Matt raises his eyebrows and nods with approval at the dresses she puts into their suitcases.

"I am leaving the English-Setswana/Tswana dictionary out to read on the plane, along with these sheets of some common words and sayings," indicates Matt.

"Great idea," states Betty, "I'm sure all of the adults will find those helpful."

"Ke a go rata," answers Matt.

"Making me do research already," comments Betty.

After glancing at her "cheat sheets," Betty comes over to Matt, kisses him intensely and says, "Ke a go rata, to you too, as I love you."

_Betty and Matt both have brief conversations with their respective parents prior to leaving for the airport. They put the phone to Rosalina's ear at Victoria's suggestion, with Rosalina's stares and coos into the phone making them all laugh with her. _

_After a long flight that is tolerated reasonably well by all, the plane lands safely at an airport in Gaborone, the capital of Botswana, which is located in the southeastern part of the country. _

Glancing around at the city as they begin the drive to their destination, Kelly announces, "This seems quite modern to me."

"Yes, Gaborone is urban but where we are going, which is about 3 hours north, is rural with high rates of poverty unfortunately readily evident," responds Matt.

_As they leave the city limits, the flat landscape of Botswana, which is 70% covered by the Kalahari Desert, along with the contrast of the city to countryside is obvious to all of them, with silence for most of the ride with the exception of an occasional gurgle and babble from Rosalina and commentary from their driver. _

_They arrive at their hotel, where Matt has reserved two suites, one for he and Betty as well as another for Kelly, Kristin and Rosalina, since they want to get some preliminary work done on the articles as well as helping out with the ongoing waterway construction, with extra hands always appreciated. After changing out of the their travel clothes, they head to the village as they are eager to get started. _

Upon getting out of their van, both volunteers and villagers alike greet them happily, with a young girl's eyes growing wide as she exclaims, "Mr. Matt?"

"Ee (Yes), Mr. Matt," he responds, with Betty smiling at how excited most seem at seeing Matt.

"Leina lame ke Mmaabo. Leina la gago ke mang?" (My name is Mmaabo. What is your name?), asks Mmaabo as she looks at Betty in particular.

Mmaabo continues to talk in her native tongue, at a relatively fast pace, peppering them with many questions, including "Why are you here? How long are you going to stay?, etc."

_Betty glances at Matt worriedly, but relaxes when he is able to translate some of Mmaabo's statements. _

"Bua ka bonya, tswee-tswee" (Please speak slowly), requests Matt.

Blushing, Mmaabo replies, "Ke maswabi, Ke leka" (I'm sorry, I'll try).

"Leina llame ke Betty" (My name is Betty), she answers with a grin.

"Ene ke mosadi le Rosalina ke ngwake" (She is my wife and Rosalina is our daughter), adds Matt.

Mothusi, Mmaabo's grandfather and an elder of the village, says as he places his hand gently on Mmaabo's shoulder, "Dumela" (Good day).

Bowing slightly, Matt responds, "Dumela. Re tsogile sentle, wena o tsogile jang?" (Good day. We are well. How are you?).

"Re teng" (I am fine), replies Mothusi.

"Ene ke montle" (She is beautiful), states Mothusi as he looks at Rosalina who is in Betty's arms and watching everything with great interest.

After giving both Betty and Rosalina a kiss, Matt announces, "Ee, lona ke" (Yes, they are), which leads to laughter from several present due to Matt's obvious love and adoration for both his wife and daughter.

George teases, "So, the mini-honeymoon didn't put a damper on your romance, I take it."

Matt replies, "No it didn't, in fact, it enhanced it. Wait until you fall in love, and you'll know the wonder of it too."

"Moreri would love to translate for you while you are here," comments Mmaabo as she looks at her older brother, who then gives her an intense stare due to his embarrassment about being volunteered by her for such duties even though she is correct that he would be happy to do so.

"That would be wonderful," responds Betty, "Mr. Matt and I are here to hear your stories so that we can tell them to others in our magazine and hopefully get some more assistance to you."

Leigh gives Matt and then Betty a hug before saying, "I take it your trip went well, and we are all very glad you are here. With your various talents, your magazine can help bring much deserved attention and more aid to these wonderful people."

"I think Kagiso, my wife would be an excellent person for you to interview," states Mothusi.

"As long as Betty gets to interview you too," says Matt.

"Of course," responds Mothusi proudly as he stands a bit straighter.

"Ke itumetse" (Thank you), reply Betty and Matt.

_Betty, Matt, Kristin, Kelly, and Rosalina are then given a tour of the site and get to see first hand the results of the combined efforts of the volunteers and villagers. Matt is impressed with how much progress has been made since he left there not quite a year ago. _

"Tsena, tswee tswee le nna fatshe" (Please come in and sit down), says Kagiso when the group approaches the entrance to her hut.

_Rosalina takes an instant liking to Kagiso and sits happily in her lap playing with her beads while Betty pulls out the recorder after a nod from Kagiso. _

Addressing Matt, "So this is your Betty, the woman you daydreamed about even while working hard on our waterway."

"You never mentioned a baby though?" adds Kagiso as she looks at him quizzically.

Blushing, Matt responds, "Yes, this is my Betty. Our daughter, Rosalina, was a surprise to both of us, as neither of us realized Betty was pregnant until shortly after we reunited upon my return from my volunteer tour here."

"Well, you both look happy and in love, and Rosalina seems happy and healthy, so it must have been meant to be," states Kagiso.

"We agree and think that as well," replies Betty as she glances lovingly at both Matt and Rosalina.

Matt explains, "My time here was one of the most fascinating and enriching experiences of my life. Now that I have a wife and child, I won't be able to get away for 6 months at a time to do such things. But, with Betty's writing skills, my business knowledge, and some family resources, we are starting our own magazine dedicated to telling the world about worthy causes and people, such as your village, with the hope that such will bring you even more needed support."

"We welcome all the support we can get. What can I do to help?" asks Kagiso.

"Mothusi thought that you would be a great person to interview," replies Betty.

"As would he," responds Kagiso with a smile.

Betty informs her, "That was part of our discussion a few minutes ago, that I interview both of you."

"I'll make a deal," says Kagiso. "You and this lovely baby will stay here with me while you ask me your questions. Matt, and the rest, can assist with the pipes or whatever they'd prefer, as this sized audience will distract me while we talk."

"As you wish," states Matt, who gives both Betty and Rosalina quick kisses and then escorts Kelly and Kristin out of the hut.

Once the door closes, Betty turns on the recorder and tells Kagiso, "Please tell me about your village, its people, your successes and your challenges."

"Well, we'll definitely all be ready for a break when I'm done because that gives me a lot to talk about," jokes Kagiso.

_Kagiso is a wonderful storyteller, with Betty having to do little to no prompting to learn about the attempts of the village to be less reliant on farming and the difficulties that the drought has placed on the villagers and their livelihood. _

"Kobo?" (blanket?), offers Moreni, who has been translating as needed, when Rosalina begins to look tired about 30 minutes into the interview.

"Ke itumetse" (Thank you), says Betty as she gives Rosalina a light kiss on the forehead and then lays her down next to her.

"You are a good mother," comments Kagiso as she watches Betty interact with Rosalina.

"That compliment means more coming from you," responds Betty.

"Shall we continue?" suggests Betty, with Kagiso nodding yes and then providing Betty with more information about their village.

_Kagiso speaks about the harsh realities that HIV/AIDS has had on their community, with many children being raised by relatives as the free anti-retroviral drug treatment provided by the government has decreased transmission from infected mothers to their children but cannot cure the mothers and fathers themselves. _

_Betty gently places a comforting hand on Kagiso's leg as Kagiso relays that she knows the ravages of the drought, famine, and HIV/AIDS first hand having lost three daughters, two sons, four grandchildren and two great grandchildren to the combined impact of these conditions. _

_Having been asleep for over an hour, Rosalina awakens hungry. _

Glancing at Moreni, Betty asks, "Intshwarle" (Excuse me), is there somewhere I can nurse Rosalina?"

Laughing heartily, Kagiso responds, "Trust me, Moreni has seen a baby breastfeeding before, but if it would make you more comfortable I will ask him to leave."

Blushing slightly, Betty replies, "Ee" (Yes), I would prefer he is not here when I am feeding the Princess, it may be typical in your culture but not in mine."

_After nodding, Moreni leaves the hut with a smirk on his face. Betty then settles an eager Rosalina against her, followed by doing her best to interview Kagiso without the assistance of a translator. They manage to understand each other with minimal issues. _

"Would you like to burp her?" asks Betty, when a gurgling Rosalina has finished eating.

"Twsee, twsee" (Please), says Kagiso, whose years as a mother, grandmother, and great grandmother are evident in how easily she handles Rosalina as well as the burps she elicits from her.

Kagiso remarks, as she holds Rosalina, "It is wonderful that you are nursing, less of our women are able to do so due to HIV, but it has improved in the last few years."

Unsure of how to respond, Betty says, "Hopefully your people have begun to win the battle against that horrible disease."

"I pray you are right, the sooner the better," states Kagiso.

_The interview ends shortly thereafter, with the visitors going back to the hotel for the remainder of the day, thus giving them the chance to better adjust to the time and weather differences as well as giving Betty the opportunity to start on the first ever article for their Good Works magazine. _


	18. Chapter 18

_After the five of them enjoy a late dinner at the hotel, with Rosalina occupying herself contentedly with various toys while the four adults eat, Betty and Matt spend an hour in Kristin, Kelly, and Rosalina's suite playing with their daughter. Betty nurses Rosalina and then they head next door to their suite, with all of them hoping that Rosalina will sleep until the morning. _

Sitting down on their bed and emitting a deep sigh, Betty motions to Matt as she tells him, "Please come here and hold me for a few minutes."

"Of course, I would never turn down an opportunity to be close to you," replies Matt.

Unable to stop herself from smiling at Matt's comment, Betty rests her head on his shoulder and softly states, "I'm glad that closeness has not been a problem since we've been back together."

"Care to share what is bothering you?" asks Matt as he continues to hold Betty against him as he rubs her back.

After 10 minutes, Betty says, "Thank you. I needed that. My interview with Kagiso went very well, but was heart-wrenching in many ways. The losses that these people have experienced from natural events, such as drought, and the HIV/AIDS pandemic are so enormous."

"Very true," responds Matt, "They have been through a lot in the last decade or so in particular. They are also very resilient people and remind all of us to be thankful for even the seemingly smallest things."

"Yes, you are right, but there is a part of me that feels guilty about all that we have, including our health, that we can sometimes unintentionally take for granted," comments Betty.

Gently cupping her face with his hands, Matt reminds her, "Your pity will not help them, but telling their stories in our magazine can."

"Yes, Sir," retorts Betty, initially sounding slightly irritated with what Matt just told her, primarily because she knows that it is the truth.

She continues, "I'm sorry. Being here is Botswana will likely prove to be one of the biggest reality checks I've ever gotten. It makes me even that much more thankful for our love, our health, and our family."

"Nothing to forgive," responds Matt.

He adds, "If the situation of these people did not touch us, then I'd be very concerned. Our magazine will undoubtedly put us in similar circumstances again where we count our blessings, but I think it will be well worth it."

"Let me show you how much I love you, as that will certainly make me feel better," Betty seductively murmurs into Matt's ear.

"No argument from me," replies an already slightly breathless Matt as they lie back onto the bed.

_With their need for each other flowing through their kisses and the lightest of touches, Betty lays across Matt with her mouth avid on his. Their mouths fit together perfectly, with deep kisses that both soothe and entice them. The amazing combination of sensations they experience from joining together lead them to feel both cherished and desired. Content and secure, they drift off to sleep in each other's arms. _

_At 6:50am the following morning, Betty and Matt are startled out of a deep sleep by an increasingly loud knocking at their door._

"Betty, Matt, it is Kristin," she calls as she continues knocking, "I tried to call you because Rosalina is awake and hungry, but your phone is on do not disturb."

Betty manages to reply, "Be there in under ten minutes. We were talking about the magazine and must have hit DND accidentally."

"Talking?" teases Matt as he stares adoringly at Betty while she pulls on her nightgown and fastens her robe, "That kind of talking is limited to us only."

"Matt!" exclaims Betty, "Speak softer please or they'll hear you."

Raising her eyebrows and eying Matt while he throws on some sweats and a t-shirt, Betty can't stop herself from smiling as she adds, "Technically, we did start out talking. We just ended the evening in a much more pleasant and private manner that I agree is just for us, as husband and wife."

_Betty and Matt go into the next suite together, where Rosalina smiles immediately upon seeing both of them, but most especially at Betty, as she is eager for her breakfast. Once Rosalina finishes nursing, the adults quickly shower and change into work clothes. The group arrives at the village just after 9am. _

Kagiso and Mothusi are among the first to greet them with, "Dumela, Direle lona robala sentle?" (Good Day, Did you sleep well?).

"Rona kae sentle," (We are well) reply the group, with Rosalina's happy gurgles making most everyone smile.

Mothusi informs them, "We are very close to completing the current portion of the waterway. If we had some extra hands, I believe we could finish it today. It would then be cause for a celebration and make me a much more interesting person to interview."

Kagiso adds, "My arthritis doesn't make me much help with the construction, but I'd be glad to watch Rosalina for you."

Betty whispers to Matt, "It would allow me to speak with more of the villagers while gaining a better appreciation for the hard work of the villagers and volunteers alike."

Nodding at Mothusi, Matt answers, "Agreed. Bereka (work) first, followed by Betty's questions."

"Ke itumetse," (Thank you) says Kagiso, with Rosalina happily playing with her beads while Kagiso helps her wave goodbye to her parents.

"Tlaa kwano, twsee, tswee," (Come here, please) directs Mothusi as he points to where their assistance is most needed.

"Wait just a moment," announces Matt as he hands out lightweight, yet sturdy gloves to all three women.

He jokes, "I learned the hard way, there is no reason that you all have to do the same."

"Thanks, you wouldn't have wanted to have to listen to us complain about blisters so this benefits you too," respond Kristin and Kelly.

"Precisely," replies Matt.

He then softly says to Betty, "Except for you, of course, because I'd enjoy taking care of you."

Betty asks him, "So you wouldn't mind treating any aches or pains I might get?"

"Not at all, in fact, I will personally soothe any ailments to the best of my ability, with a massage if so desired," states a smiling Matt.

Betty responds, "Only if it is a full body massage with my being able to provide you with the same treatment."

Blushing, Matt gives Betty a kiss as he whispers, "An extremely tempting offer that neither of us will refuse."

George teasingly says, "Alright, you lovebirds, unless you are going to share out loud what made both of you turn a lovely shade of red, time to get to work."

_After giving George mock salutes, Betty and Matt join the rest who have begun their various construction duties under the watchful eye of Mothusi. _

About 2 hours later, Mmaabo approaches the group and says, "Intshwarele. Rosalina ke lela. Kagiso raya ene ke tshwerwe ke tlala." (Excuse me. Rosalina is crying. Kagiso says she is hungry.)

"Nna tla," (I'm coming) responds Betty.

_They all decide that it is a good time to take a brief break. Rosalina has a hearty appetite, nursing for nearly 30 minutes. While burping Rosalina, Matt gives Betty an intense look until she finishes the food, and most importantly the water, that he brought to her. _

"I'm hydrated, I promise," remarks Betty.

"Good, and lets keep it that way. Your health is important to our daughter, our family, and our magazine," replies Matt.

_Several hours pass with the construction related activity and Betty's occasional questions to the villagers being the primary noises being heard. There is also the occasional click of Matt's camera, which he tries to do unobtrusively so as not to disturb the building process as well as to get a "real" feel for the village and its occupants. The villagers and volunteers alike are excited to see the section of the waterway approach completion._

"Your attention please," calls Mothusi at nearly 5pm.

He requests, "Leigh, please put in this last set of bolts, for it is your dedication that has given us so many people who are willing and able to help us."

"I'm honored to do so," responds Leigh as she follows Mothusi's directions.

Leigh continues, "The real credit goes to you and your people, as you make many of us think of what we have to be thankful for and how hard work can help one overcome very difficult circumstances."

"Now that this section is complete, we will have our feast and show our temporary visitors, who are hopefully also lifetime friends, along with the eventual readers of their magazine, some of our traditions," announces Mothusi.

_There are loud cheers from the villagers and volunteers in regards to the status of the waterway and the upcoming festivities. _

_Kagiso brings Rosalina to Matt, whose bright smile and increase in babbling upon seeing her father leads Kagiso, Matt, and Betty to smile. _

_The guests sit down on specified mats and await the performers, who, dressed in ceremonial outfits, sing and dance in an almost mesmerizing fashion. At Kagiso's urging, Matt plays a guitar along with some of the village musicians. He continues to take pictures to complement Betty's stories. _

_Traditional food is served, including seswaa, a heavily salted mashed up meat, motogo, a soft porridge made from sorghum and mealie-meal, as well as assorted vegetables and fruits. _

_While not quite 8pm, many of the attendees look tired as the day's combination of physical labor and celebration have taken their toll. _

Unable to stifle a yawn, Betty says, "Intshwarle (excuse me). This has been a long day. I usually have more energy but perhaps the time change has caught up with me."

"Don't worry about it, we've all had a lot of excitement in the past few days," states Mothusi.

"Would you still be able to do your interview tonight?" asks Betty.

Mothusi responds, "I think it is better if we wait until tomorrow. I want us both to be alert so that your questions and my answers are as good as possible, and that won't happen if one of us falls asleep while we are talking."

Matt who is at Betty's side says, "Well, we now know part of the reason you are a village elder, as you are right about the interview occurring when you are both at your best."

"Robala sentle," (Good night) states Mothusi as he walks with them to their van.

"Ke tla go bona kamoso," (See you tomorrow) adds Kagiso.

"Ee, (Yes), we will see you in the morning," reply Betty and Matt, who are holding hands as they emit sighs after sitting in their respective seats.

"And this way, I get more time with Rosalina while you talk with Mothusi, a definite plus for me," remarks Kagiso, with her comment making several of them chuckle regarding her obvious enjoyment of her time with Rosalina.

_Matt, Betty, Rosalina, Kelly, and Kristin go back to the hotel, where they try to get to bed early. Matt manages to gently rouse Betty around 11pm so that she can give Rosalina, who is the most rested of the group, an additional feeding, thus avoiding a middle of the night wake up call from "the Princess." _


	19. Chapter 19

_The next several days follow a generally predictable routine with Matt, Betty, Kristin, Kelly, and Rosalina arriving at the village around 9:30am each morning and leaving for the hotel around 6pm each night. Once back at the hotel, they tend to eat a light dinner followed by some family time. Betty, and, to a lesser extent, Matt also do some writing and other activities related to the debut issue of their magazine. All of them sleep soundly due to the combination of physical labor and touching stories shared by the villagers and volunteers as they work side-by-side building the waterway and also a new school building. _

As they all prepare to resume working after lunch, Betty looks at Mothusi and reminds him, "You promised me an interview. While I've gotten a lot of excellent quotes and stories, we only have two more days before we leave. Our magazine will definitely be missing something if we don't have an article based on your specific insights into your people."

"Ee, nna direle, tswee tswee itshwarela" (Yes, I did, please forgive me), responds Mothusi.

Gesturing in the direction of the partially constructed waterway and school, Mothusi remarks, "On the one hand, it is hard to believe that your time here has passed so quickly. On the other hand, looking at all the progress that has occurred in the past week is evidence of your presence."

"I will leave Itsen in charge while we have our talk," comments Mothusi as he directs Betty to a shaded area.

"Nna fatshe," (sit down) instructs Mothusi.

"Ke itumetse," (Thank you) replies Betty, "I'll try not to ask too many questions."

"Botsa (ask) as many dipotso (questions) as you need to, for this will help my village," answers Mothusi.

"Remember that you said that," teases Betty, which makes both of them laugh.

"What do you see as your greatest challenges?" asks Betty, as she turns on her recorder.

"I know that Kagiso has already told you about the impact that HIV and the drought have had on our very existence. Another big issue for us is our country's dependence on diamonds and other natural resources as those will be used up eventually," states Mothusi.

He continues, "We are trying to expand the job opportunities available to both men and women to beyond the most common ones of farming and mining. We are doing this by focusing on education. But, even with more education, the number of jobs remains scarce."

"You all must be doing some things right as your people seem upbeat, and, with the numerous obstacles you both described, that could easily lead people to become negative and stop trying," says Betty.

Mothusi responds, "Unfortunately, there are some among us who have given up and bring shame to themselves and others by engaging in foolish and risky behavior. Most, luckily, value themselves and others enough to make us proud of their efforts to help change things for the better."

_Betty and Mothusi speak for approximately 10 more minutes, with Moreni translating as needed, which is not very often as Mothusi's occasional representation of the village at government and fundraising events has helped him become quite fluent in English._

As Betty and Mothusi walk in the direction of the construction, Kagiso calls to Betty, "You'll need to wait a few more minutes before getting back to work. Rosalina batla wena (wants you)."

"Well, our timing was good as you didn't have to send anyone out in the heat and rain to fetch me," remarks Betty as she sits down in Kagiso's hut.

"Rona nkuku (we grandmothers) are called the wise ones for a reason," states Kagiso with a smile.

Rosalina is nursing happily when Betty suddenly yells out, "Ouch, what is that," and quickly, yet gently, removes Rosalina from her breast.

"I believe that Rosalina is cutting her first tooth," comments Betty as she tries to examine her daughter's mouth, which leads Rosalina to protest loudly as she is still hungry.

Matt, who has begun to wonder where Betty is since Mothusi returned to the site nearly 30 minutes ago, knocks on the hut door and says, "Instshwarele, (excuse me) I wanted to make sure everything was alright as Mothusi is back directing everyone and I still hadn't seen my lovely wife and very vocal daughter."

"Tsena," (come in) replies Kagiso.

Betty tells Matt, "Rosalina has decided that Botswana was the country she would be in when she got her first tooth, which she let me know about in not the most comfortable of ways."

"Oh, I'm glad that everyone is OK even though our daughter will need to learn quickly that you are not her teething ring," comments Matt.

Matt adds, "Wow, that hurts more that one would expect," as he winces when Rosalina bites down on his finger while Betty tries to decide on how to continue nursing with this most recent development.

"I suggest flicking her check lightly if she bites down followed by taking her off your breast entirely if she continues to bite you and doesn't get your hint. She'll quickly get the message not to use her teeth on you if she wants to have a full belly," remarks Kagiso.

"I'll definitely try both ideas as I'd like to continue nursing Rosalina for a while longer and I don't want to stop doing so suddenly," responds Betty.

As Betty manages to finish feeding Rosalina with only a few light flicks on the cheek to deter her from biting, Matt whispers to Betty, "I'm more than glad to help soothe your chest later if you would like."

Blushing, Betty replies, "I'm sure you would be, as you are the cream professional."

Matt suggests, "Perhaps we want to go to the restaurant everyone speaks of, _Montle Dijo_ (_Beautiful Food_), this evening, as we don't have much time left here in Botswana and Rosalina might appreciate you more after having a bottle for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me, as long as Mothusi won't mind us leaving at least an hour earlier than usual in order to get ready for our outing and still be back here at our regular time tomorrow," states Betty.

Kagiso says, "Even Mothusi appreciates what it means to be young and in love and you two should be able to enjoy that while you can. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

_After giving their daughter a kiss on the check and settling her happily back on the mat in Kagiso's hut, Betty and Matt rejoin the others and continue to assist with the construction. _

At not quite 4:00pm, Kagiso, who is holding a sleeping Rosalina, approaches the group and announces, "Our magazine related guests will be leaving in just a few minutes, Matt and Betty have local research to do at _Montle Dijo._"

George teases, "Sarah and I could come to the restaurant with you if you would like us to."

Gently embracing Betty as he rests Rosalina on his shoulder, Matt retorts, "Thank you for the offer and, yes, you could, but we don't need your help with this particular aspect of our trip. We'll handle it just fine on our own."

_Betty, Matt, Rosalina, Kristin, and Kelly take the van back to the hotel, where they are greeted warmly by surprised staff given their earlier than typical arrival. When Matt mentions that he and Betty are going to __**Montle Dijo **__for dinner there are knowing smiles exchanged among the staff._

_Betty nurses Rosalina around 5pm, with the dinner expected to take several hours so that her 8ish feeding will be from a bottle. Matt and Betty leave Rosalina with Kelly and Kristin, where she excitedly jumps in the exersaucer Victoria had delivered as a surprise._

Shortly after they enter their suite, Matt says, "While it is a shame from a water perspective to take two showers in one day, I will indulge myself tonight as we are going out."

Smiling, Betty remarks, "We could save on that water by showering together."

Kissing Betty with the perfect blend of tenderness and passion so that they both have to catch their breath, Matt replies, "That would certainly be pleasurable, but I don't think a very good idea since we would likely become detoured and miss our dinner."

"Very true, and we both deserve a night out, so we'll go with separate bathing for now, and I call it first," announces Betty as she hastily slips past him and closes the bathroom door.

Unable to stifle a laugh, Matt opens the door, raises his eyebrows, and reminds Betty, "I'll let you get away with it this time, just leave me some hot water."

With Betty having gotten dressed while Matt is showering, Matt has to pause when he leaves the bathroom and tells her, "You look gorgeous. Please make sure your wedding ring is obvious so that I don't have to fight all of the men off."

Kissing Matt erotically, Betty replies, "I've got that covered," as she shows him her hand.

She continues, "With you in that suit, your wedding band better send the message to the women that you are taken too."

_Upon arriving at __**Montle Dijo**_ _Betty and Matt are seated at a secluded table that is adorned with a patterned tablecloth and lit by candles. Having been informed of their arrival and the upcoming magazine issue focused on Botswana, the owner makes certain that Betty and Matt are given a wide range of the restaurant's most popular dishes to taste, with larger portions of items available if so desired. The meal includes Samp (corn) soup, Boerewors (sausage), Pap (a porridge made from grain), and Vetkoek (an African pastry filled with sugar). Matt takes a few pictures at the restaurant with the owner's permission. _

Getting back to the hotel just after 10:30pm, Matt asks Kelly and Kristin, "How's our baby girl doing?"

"She's been great, having slept for about an hour," Kristin informs them.

"It did take several attempts for her to take the bottle, but she then drank the whole thing," adds Kelly.

"I believe I will feed her now since we do have an early morning planned," states Betty as she sits in the reclining chair.

"Princess," calls Matt softly as he unswaddles her, "Mommy and Daddy are back and it is time for you to have your last meal of the day."

_Rosalina opens her eyes and smiles upon seeing both of her parents. She eagerly nurses, with only one reminder from Betty to keep her first tooth to herself. Betty and Matt say goodnight and go to their suite. _

Upon closing the door, they both sigh and say almost simultaneously, "Let me help you with your clothes," leading both of them to laugh at the anticipation both of them seem to have regarding couple time.

_After assisting each other with disrobing, they lay down on the bed, where their mouths upon each other's throats lead to the immediate quickening of the other's pulse. Caressing each other with both compassion and hunger, their bodies are rapidly enveloped in wonderful sensations. Climaxing simultaneously, they both feel like they are floating on air. As Betty snuggles against Matt and he holds her close against him, they feel that the other is already aroused and responsive so they catapult each other to heights of unmatched pleasure a second time. _

As Betty lays on top of Matt, both unwilling and unable to get up, she whispers, "I love you more than I know how to say."

Kissing her sweetly, Matt rubs her back as he replies, "I think we just showed each other how much we love each other and I know there is no one I will ever love more than I love you."

_Spent from the physical labor of the past week as well as their own, much more personal exercise, Betty and Matt sleep peacefully. They awaken in the morning refreshed and ready to assist the village on their second to last day in Botswana, which passes quickly._

_Their last day in Botswana starts out similar to the others, with hard work by all. _

At 5pm, Mothusi announces, "Everyone, please gather around, we have some parting gifts for the Suarez-Hartleys."

"These are so intricate and beautiful, I hope Matt's pictures of them will do them justice in our magazine," states Betty as she examines the woven baskets and pottery.

Matt comments, "And these are our gifts to you," as he presents Kagiso and Mothusi with educational supplies for the new school.

"Ke itumetse," (thank you) say both the villagers and special guest volunteers virtually in unison, leading most to smile.

"Go siame le masego," (goodbye and good luck) they tell each other as Betty, Matt, Rosalina, Kelly, and Kristin board the van for one last trip to the hotel before heading back to New York.


	20. Chapter 20

_While the headquarters for Matt and Betty's magazine will be in NYC given that is where their families and the majority of financial contributors are located, Mr. Dunne has also arranged for them to have a small suite of offices in his primary office building in London. _

_Glad they have use of one of the private Hartley jets rather than needing to take a commercial flight, the world travelers arrive in London around 10am on 3-17-11. Matt, Betty and Rosalina drop Kelly and Kristin off at their parent's home, followed by going to their London residence, which has been maintained by Hartley employees in England at Cal and Victoria's insistence. _

_When they arrive at their home, the Suarez-Hartley's are surprised to find Victoria there to greet them. Unknown to them, Victoria purposefully arranged her semi annual tour of Europe so that her schedule would have her in London upon their return from Botswana. _

"Mother," remarks Matt as Victoria opens the door upon seeing the cab drive up, "we didn't know you would be here."

Betty informs her, "The flight was relatively smooth but we will need a few minutes to orient ourselves before we'll be ready to socialize."

Victoria states, "No problem at all. I wanted to see Rosalina, and you two, of course, and my itinerary brought me through London, so the timing was right. I had Jack stock the refrigerator and they did a cleaning this past weekend. I hope I am not imposing."

Giving his mother a brief hug as he rolls his eyes, which leads Betty to have trouble stifling a laugh, Matt replies, "You are not imposing mother, we just weren't expecting anyone, that's all."

"Please sit down and you can hold Rosalina while Matt and I get the rest of the bags from the cab," comments Betty.

"Glad I can help," replies Victoria, who happily takes a squirmy Rosalina into her arms.

_With the assistance of the driver, Matt and Betty manage to get the bags into the house in one trip. _

"She's got a pretty strong bite for only having one tooth," says Victoria, who is rubbing her finger that she placed in Rosalina's mouth to confirm the email and pictures she had received just two days before.

"Yes, she does," answers Betty with a grin, "Trust me, I know about that first hand."

"So, you are still nursing then. You will be introducing food soon, won't you?" asks Victoria.

Handing his mother Rosalina's favorite teething ring, which leads the baby to giggle and babble loudly, Matt replies, "Yes, Betty is still nursing the Princess. An occasional gentle flick on the cheek has convinced her thus far to keep her biting to a minimum. Breastmilk is best for her and gives her all the nutrients she needs. We will likely wait a bit longer to introduce food, but will do so before she is 9 months old per the pediatrician's instructions."

Victoria responds, "I wasn't meaning to sound judgmental. As long as she is healthy, that is what is important."

"Yes, Rosalina's health is what matters most. Since she is thriving, we've agreed that I'll keep nursing her for as long as she is interested. While breastfeeding is a lot of work, especially with our magazine obligations, we have the advantage of being able to set our own schedule," states Betty.

Matt tells Victoria, "Mother, Rosalina has demonstrated thus far that she actually handles the time change better than we do. If you don't mind, we'll go take a nap. I will defrost some of the stored milk for her next feeding, which she is due to demand in about an hour. You'll just need to put it in the warmer."

"You know I love to feed her. You two run along and get some rest," says Victoria as she places Rosalina in her exersaucer, with her squeals of glee heard throughout the residence.

_After putting Rosalina's suitcases in the nursery, Betty and Matt go to the master bedroom, where they put their bags down, sit on the bed, glance at each other, and then laugh out loud. _

"While it is nice to have the house in order and all, and someone to watch Ms. Energetic for a bit, I was looking forward to some time without any visitors, family or not," comments Betty.

"So was I," replies Matt as he gently embraces her.

Winking at Matt, Betty says, "We could give each other a personal welcome home, but with your mother downstairs that could prove a bit awkward."

"Unfortunately, I agree that it is best to wait until tonight for our private time, as we can then give each other the undivided attention we both deserve. We've already had my mother and your father come close to interrupting us once, I don't think any of us want to repeat that," responds Matt, as he kisses Betty intensely.

"Well, at least we can cuddle," remarks Betty.

"Very true," replies Matt, as they help each other remove their travel clothes, put on sleepwear, and climb into bed.

_At not quite 1:45pm, Matt glances at the clock and reluctantly gets out of bed, as his stomach is growling. _

"Where are you going?" asks Betty sleepily.

Giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, Matt informs, "It is nearly 2pm. My stomach has decided that food is more important than sleep. I'm going down to make us some sandwiches and check on my mother and Rosalina."

"In a moment please, first I need a hug," says Betty as she pulls Matt to her, embraces him, and then gives him an erotic kiss that makes him catch his breath.

"Okay, now you can go. I'll meet you down there in a few," continues Betty as she yawns and stretches.

"My beautiful wife, with a hug and kiss like that, tonight can't come soon enough," announces Matt as he closes their bedroom door.

_Wondering why the house is so quiet, Matt looks into several rooms and then smiles. He finds his mother on the couch, with Rosalina resting on her chest, and both of them fast asleep. Going into the kitchen, he uses the intercom and asks Betty to bring him his camera. He then makes sandwiches for all three adults, suspecting that his mother has also not eaten lunch. _

Coming into the kitchen, Betty remarks, "What service, that looks really good."

Giving her a brief kiss, Matt says, "You look pretty good yourself."

She asks, "Why did you need the camera and how come it is so quiet?"

Motioning to her as he gently grabs her hand, Matt tells Betty, "Come this way and I'll show you what the camera is for."

"Oh, how adorable!" comments Betty softly as she watches Rosalina and Victoria sleep while Matt gets some pictures of grandmother and granddaughter.

Matt whispers to Betty, "Let's go have our lunch and then we can relieve my mother."

_After they finish eating their lunch, which includes some fresh fruit that was in the refrigerator thanks to the Hartley help, Betty and Matt rejoin the sleeping Rosalina and Victoria in the family room. _

As Rosalina starts to stir, Matt gently takes her from his mother's arms and gives her to Betty, with both of them saying, "Mommy will take you to your room for your afternoon meal."

Less than 5 minutes elapse before Victoria startles awake and asks worriedly, "What is going on? Is Rosalina alright?"

Matt, who is in a nearby chair grinning, tells her, "Everything is fine, mother. You and Rosalina were taking a nap together. She woke up and Betty is nursing her. We have already eaten ourselves and decided to let you rest a bit longer."

"Oh, good, I guess I am not the best babysitter falling asleep on the job," comments Victoria as she does her best to straighten her clothing.

"Mother, you did great and we appreciate it as we all got much needed rest. I made a sandwich for you if you are hungry," states Matt.

"I think I'll take you up on that lunch offer if you'll sit with me," answers Victoria.

"Of course," replies Matt, who follows her into the kitchen.

_As Matt is filling Victoria in on their trip to Botswana while she eats, Betty and a happy, full Rosalina join them. Matt takes Rosalina from Betty and elicits several more burps from her while she plays with the buttons on his shirt. _

"You keep on proving how well you complement each other and that you make a great team. It sounds like with your combined efforts you got what you needed for the first issue of your magazine," comments Victoria.

Betty replies, "Yes, we definitely make an excellent team. With Kelly and Kristin's help, along with the cooperation of the villagers and other volunteers, I think we have more than enough stories and pictures for this issue. In fact, we may have to save some of them for a future issue or at least shorten them in order for everything to fit."

"Better to have too much information than too little," comments a smiling Matt, with Betty and Victoria nodding in agreement.

"So, how long are you staying in England?" asks Victoria as they go back to the family room so that Rosalina can play with her toys.

Betty replies, "Only a few days. We wanted Kelly and Kristin to have a little time with their families before we go back to NYC, which is where most of the work on the magazine will occur."

Matt informs Victoria, "We will be going into Dunne tomorrow so that we can get their reactions to what we gathered along with some help transcribing the interviews since he has an intern from Botswana right now."

"Mr. Dunne was also gracious enough to set aside a few rooms dedicated to **Good Works **and it would be a shame to not use them," adds Betty.

"I'll watch her while you two unpack if you would like," states Victoria.

"Thanks," respond Betty and Matt, with that particular chore done quickly.

_Betty and Matt share a late dinner with Victoria. Rosalina participates by playing with her toys in her playpen. Victoria excuses herself and leaves for her hotel. They lay Rosalina in her crib for a late nap and answer some emails. With Matt's help, Betty wakes Rosalina up for one last feeding around 11pm. _

"Her Royal Highness is tucked in?" asks Matt.

"Yes, she is," replies Betty as she closes their bedroom door.

Matt turns to Betty and passionately says, as he runs his hands lightly down her arms, "Good, then it is now time for us to enjoy each other."

Trembling under his touch, Betty sultrily responds, "An excellent idea that I'm sure willing to try."

_Lying down on their bed, Betty gives Matt a potent, lengthy kiss that makes his whole body yearn with desire instantly, with Matt emitting a groan. Everywhere their lips and hands touch leads to unspeakable bursts of delight. Looking into each other's eyes, they are lost in the other as they bring each other to a shuddering climax that seems to go on forever. _

As he holds Betty against him, Matt announces haltingly, as he is still breathing rapidly from their lovemaking, "It was definitely wise for us to wait to have couple time until after my mother left, as it would have been difficult to nap after such an intense, perfect experience."

"Agreed, we complete each other," replies Betty as she runs her hand down Matt's back, leading him to shiver.

_Both of them are glad that they don't have to worry about locking their bedroom door. They fall asleep in each other's arms within 15 minutes._

_Rosalina has everyone up by 7:30am, with the Suarez-Hartley's arriving at Dunne by 10:15. After several staff remark on how the sociable Rosalina has changed in just a few weeks time, Betty gives her to Kristin so they can get to work. _

David shows them to the 3-room office reserved for **Good Works **followed by Mr. Dunne requesting, "Please bring up the interviews and pictures on your computers so that you can get the maximum amount done on your 1-day stop here in London."

"Of course," responds Matt, "We're grateful for Gamba's help and everyone else's too for that matter."

"The Dunne name is associated with this publication, so no expense will be spared. Let David know if you need anything else," states Mr. Dunne as he leaves.

As they look at the number and quality of pictures and interviews they got while in Botswana, Betty gets misty eyed and announces, "We really may have something here, something that can make a difference."

Gently embracing Betty, Matt says, "I, for one, think we definitely do. Together we'll share your gift for writing and my pictures in our magazine so that the village comes to life and benefits everyone's efforts."

_The remainder of the day is spent with Gamba, along with the occasional visit from Rosalina as well as other Dunne staff. They are satisfied with their progress when the workday ends. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Betty, Matt, Rosalina, and their staff, which is limited to Kristin and Kelly at the moment, arrive back in NYC very early on 3-19-11, with all of them getting a long morning nap before officially starting their day._

"What do we have on our "to do" list for today?" ask Kristin and Kelly.

"I defer to Betty on that," responds Matt.

"Wise move, as I suspect she has the ultimate decision anyway," jokes Kelly.

Trying to act insulted but unable to hide a smile, Betty retorts, "My skills for directing things and planning will hopefully be useful to all of us."

"I'm sure they will be by helping us all stay on track for our magazine and everything else for that matter," comments Matt.

"While Kristin will stay here at our home during the week, and Kelly is welcome to do so too if you want to, I would think that finding a place of your own would be near the top of the agenda," states Betty.

"We agree," reply Kristin and Kelly, virtually in unison, leading all of the adults to laugh, with Rosalina joining in too.

"My old place is actually one of my father's properties, I'm sure he would be willing to rent it to you at a reduced cost," suggests Matt.

"Sounds promising, how manly is it?" asks Kelly.

Betty responds, "Even though a single man lived there most of the time, it has potential and you could even redecorate."

Matt says, "Kelly and Kristin, excuse us for just a moment, I need to speak with Betty alone."

"Sure, I was just joking about the "manly thing," replies Kelly.

Matt responds reassuringly, "I didn't find that comment insulting, I just need to talk with Betty about something before I mention it to the both of you."

As Matt bounces Rosalina on his knee, he tells Betty, "I was thinking that we could add the apartment as a benefit to each of their contracts. We've taken them away from their homes, family, and country. With all of the traveling related to the magazine they won't be at their NYC apartment a lot. Even so, they'll need a place when we are in the US and everything here is so expensive."

"That is so sweet, I love the idea!" exclaims Betty, who then gives Matt an intense kiss.

"Glad you approve and I will take a kiss from you any time," replies a blushing Matt as he embraces Betty.

"Help rescue me please," says a grimacing Betty, "Rosalina decided to make this a family hug and now has a really good grip on my hair."

"Kelly, Kristin, come here please," calls Matt as he manages to free Betty's hair from Rosalina followed by putting her in her exersaucer.

As Betty rubs her head, she tells Kelly and Kristin, "Matt suggests that housing here in NYC be included in your employment package, I hope you don't mind."

Glancing at Kelly, Kristin replies on the sisters' behalf with, "If we had a problem with that, you'd need to fire us because that would mean we have very poor business sense."

"Great," says Matt, "Let me call my Dad and see when it can be ready."

After speaking to his father for about 15 minutes, Matt informs them, "I have what I consider promising news. My cousin, who had been staying in the apartment while doing an internship at Hartley Enterprises, was moved to the LA office about a week ago so it is recently cleaned and available now."

Kelly says, "Well, then, lets go check it out."

"Give me a moment to call Daniel. He said that as part of our magazine contract, he's arranged for a suite at Meade Towers and I'm hoping we can get over there today and see if it will meet our needs," comments Betty as she dials her phone.

"All set," Betty tells them as she ends the call. "Daniel and Jennifer will meet us there at 2pm, so we can go to the apartment first."

"Wait, Betty, its your Dad, you should take it," Matt tells her as he looks at her phone and hands it to her.

"Hello, Papi," says Betty, "We are getting ready to go look at what we think will be Kelly and Kristin's apartment followed by checking out the offices arranged for us at Meade."

Glancing at Matt, Betty continues, "We'd love to have a home-cooked meal. Tonight would be fine, but tomorrow would likely be even better. We'll see everybody tomorrow around noon for lunch then. We are especially eager to see Rosemarie as she has likely changed even more than Rosalina in the past few weeks."

_They load the suitcases along with Rosalina's baby stuff into the trunk of the towncar. The drive to apartment is peaceful, with the motion lulling Rosalina to sleep._

While Kelly and Kristin look around the apartment, Matt whispers to Betty, "My Dad again offered us space at the main Hartley building for our magazine, but said that he understands why we want our office to be located elsewhere."

"Nice to know we have a back up plan, if the space at Meade is not to our liking," replies Betty.

Kelly and Kristin, who have both given the thumbs up sign and are deciding on who will have which bedroom, ask, "Do you mind if we stay here and begin to settle in while you check out the NYC **Good Works **office?"

"Not at all, here is the number for the car service if you need to go out. We'll see you bright and early on Monday at Meade Plaza. Tomorrow is one of your days off the clock," Matt tells them as the Suarez-Hartley's leave.

_Betty, Matt, and Rosalina arrive at Meade Plaza and go to the MODE floor as Daniel requested._

"Right on time," comments Jennifer as the three of them enter Daniel's office.

After giving Betty a quick hug, Daniel peeks into the stroller and softly says, "She looks older and bigger even though it has been not quite a month since the wedding."

Betty responds, "Yes, the Princess continues to lose the young baby look. She is also trying to sit up by herself and has become very vocal."

Matt tells them, "Rosalina should be awake any time and will want to nurse, so we probably want to go see the **Good Works **offices soon or we'll hold you two up."

"Of course, right this way. Perhaps she'll give Betty the chance to try out the nursery in the office suite," states Daniel.

"Very considerate to have a nursery as part of the office set up. I'm now really curious as to what else you've arranged," announces Betty as they all get into the elevator.

"You won't have to wait very long. I helped pick out some of the décor so hopefully you will like it," states Jennifer.

"Wow, this is impressive!" exclaims Matt as Daniel and Jennifer provide them with a tour of the 5 rooms set aside for **Good Works. **

"The layout is wonderful and very welcoming, it may be hard to get work done with all these amenities," adds Betty.

"Your magazine is part of Meade so we want you to feel comfortable coming to the office," responds Daniel.

Matt replies, "Thank you, from both of us, this set up will increase the chances of our magazine being a success, which will enable all of us to help the less fortunate at the same time."

"You are more than welcome," responds Daniel, "Betty is like family to me and I want to help her, and you, succeed."

As Rosalina wakes up and loudly announces it is time for her to eat, Betty states, "Apparently the nursery will be the first room used, if you'll excuse us for about 20 minutes."

"Here are the keys, please stop by before you leave," says Daniel as he and Jennifer depart to give Betty some privacy.

Speaking softly so as not to disturb Rosalina, Matt remarks, "This office suite is really more than we need but I'm not going to complain. I truly think it will contribute to our magazine's success."

Betty replies, "Yes, Daniel, with Jennifer's help, seems to have overdone it a bit, but that will hopefully prove to benefit all of us."

_Once Rosalina finishes her meal, the Suarez-Hartley's walk through the **Good Works** office suite one more time. They go to say goodbye to Daniel and Jennifer, who insist on spending several minutes interacting with a babbling Rosalina. They then go back to their townhome and enjoy several hours of family time and general relaxation._

"I'm glad I convinced my Dad to wait until tomorrow to visit, as traveling and all the different time zones have caught up with me and we've had so little time with just the three of us lately," remarks a yawning Betty.

Matt replies, "I definitely like it being just "us" and one of us likely would have fallen asleep during the meal or while we updated them as our sleep schedules are off."

As they enter the nursery together, Betty says, "I know that 10:30 is earlier than my typical last feeding of Rosalina, but I really want to get to bed."

_Rosalina takes a few minutes to wake up, but then happily nurses. Betty puts her in her crib and goes back to the master bedroom._

"You've got to listen to this," announces Betty as she turns on the monitor, "She is babbling away making what almost sounds like actual words."

"Those do sound like words, smart, just like her mother," comments Matt as he embraces Betty.

_Betty and Matt get to sleep early, with all three of the Suarez-Hartley's having a restful night. Betty and Matt complete a few magazine related tasks in the morning as they alternate between that and playing with Rosalina._

_Just after noon, Matt opens the door to welcome Ignacio, Elena, Bobby, Hilda, Justin, and Rosemarie into their home. There are hugs all around._

"Papi," comments Betty as she looks at all of the packages each of the adults is carrying, "That looks like a bit much for one lunch."

"Mija, there are about 5 meals here, give or take depending on the number of people eating. You know I must stock your freezer to make sure you are eating right," responds a smiling Ignacio.

"Well, the chef will then select what we will eat today. I, for one, am looking forward to one of your homemade meals," states Matt as he helps Ignacio bring the food into the kitchen.

_While they are eating, Rosalina is in her exersaucer while Rosemarie is in the playpen. Both girls seem to be looking at each other, which makes most present chuckle._

"Rosemarie is starting to push herself up," announces Bobby proudly.

Not to be outdone, Matt comments, "Yes, I can see that. Rosalina is starting to sit up on her own for more than a few seconds."

Hilda jokes, "Alright guys, this is not a competition. They are both doing exactly what they should be for their ages."

Nodding in agreement, Betty asks, "Have you done any professional portraits yet?"

"No we haven't had the chance," answers Hilda.

Matt suggests, "I was going to call Robert and arrange for Rosalina's 6 month pictures, maybe he can do Rosemarie's 3 month pictures too and even get some shots of the girls together."

"That would be great, as long as we get some with their beautiful mommies too," says Bobby, which makes both Betty and Hilda blush.

After speaking with Robert for about 10 minutes, Matt asks, "Does next Saturday, the 26th at 11 work for everyone?"

"Sounds good," reply Betty and Hilda, virtually in unison.

_The rest of the meal, as well as the general visiting afterwards, are enjoyed by all. The babies thrive on all of the adult attention, showing off their various skills._

_On Tuesday, Betty and Matt take Rosalina to her 6 month checkup at the pediatrician. She weighs 16lbs, 12oz and is doing everything as expected of a baby her age. Rosalina makes it clear that she does not like her immunizations._

_The remainder of the week flies by with Betty and Matt, as well as Kelly, quickly establishing a work schedule and becoming accustomed to the office setting at Meade. Kristin makes use of the office nursery on some days and on others keeps Rosalina away from Meade so that all of them can get more work done rather than taking frequent "baby breaks"._

_At **Perfect Portraits **Jessica manages to get wonderful individual and group shots of both babies and their families. As a surprise, Betty and Hilda insist that Ignacio take an individual picture with his grandchildren, including Justin._

A beaming Ignacio announces, "You know I will treasure these pictures forever. I might not have been ready to be a grandfather when Justin was born, but I am more than ready for it now."

He adds, in a somewhat sad tone, "I do wish your mother was here to share this with me."

Giving her father a hug, Betty tells him, "Papi, I wish that too. Luckily you have so much love to give and they will know Mom from all of our stories about her."

Matt says, "Betty is right. I was not lucky enough to meet Rosa, but you've all told me such great things about her. Her two beautiful granddaughters will definitely be taught about what a wonderful woman she was."

Betty gives Matt a passionate kiss as she whispers, "Thank you" in his ear.

A bit teary-eyed, Ignacio responds, "I thank God for each day I had with my Rosa and I am so glad and honored that her legacy lives on in our amazing daughters and now our three grandchildren."


	22. Chapter 22

_The month of April brings warmer weather, with both the adults and Rosalina glad to have less layers of clothing to deal with, especially when it comes time for diaper changes. Keeping to a 9 to 5 schedule as much as possible, there is considerable progress on the debut issue of **Good Works**._

_On Monday, April 11__th__, Betty and Matt are in the conference room reviewing the preliminary layout of the magazine inclusive of pictures and articles._ _Their opinions differ on which article should be first. _

"I think the article which describes all that the volunteers have helped the village accomplish in the past 5 years should be first," remarks Betty as she positions it on the table.

"I disagree, I think your interview with either Mothusi or Kagiso should be in the front," comments Matt, who rearranges the materials on the table.

Raising the volume of her voice and letting out an exasperated sigh, Betty retorts, "How are we going to get an entire issue of a magazine together if we can't agree on what should be first!"

Rubbing Betty's shoulders, Matt replies, "Sweetheart, calm down, we'll figure it out. We have so much great information here, especially your interviews, it may take a while to get it all organized in a way that we both like."

"You are trying to distract me from our disagreement. You know I don't take kindly to people telling me to calm down, but that feels so good," responds Betty, with a low moan escaping her lips.

"Sorry, I just don't like to see you tense. You tend to put very high expectations on yourself. So, I'll admit to trying to get your mind off of it for a moment," answers Matt with a sheepish grin.

"I have an idea on how to solve this!" exclaims Betty.

Betty calls out, "Kelly, please come here for a moment, we need your opinion on something."

"How can I help?" asks Kelly as she enters the conference room.

Matt answers, "Betty and I can't agree on which article should be first, I think one of her interviews with Kagiso or Mothusi and she thinks the article about the volunteers."

As she glances over the materials, Kelly tells them, "I actually suggest something else, some basic information about Botswana, including some quotes from Mothusi, Kagiso, and various volunteers regarding the current state of things. That could then be a lead in for the other articles."

"Mmm…a very interesting concept and one that allows both of our ideas to "win." I knew we made the right decision in hiring you," responds Betty with smile.

Blushing, Kelly replies, "Thanks. While I am very invested in the success of the magazine, I am probably a bit more objective than either of you."

"True," says Matt, "but your suggestion is a good one and we'll likely follow it."

"You're welcome and now I should get back to answering the calls from those who believe their cause should be the topic of the second issue of **Good Works**," states Kelly as she leaves the room.

"I'm glad that people seem to be interested in our magazine. We'll see if that continues after the debut issue," remarks Betty.

As he gently embraces Betty, Matt says, "Try not to worry. I have no doubt that interest will remain high with your writing skills and the stories that need to be told."

Turning and giving Matt an intense kiss, Betty replies, "I hope you are right. There is so much good we can do with our magazine and I want the opportunity to do so."

"Do you think that **Good Works **is a descriptive enough name for our magazine?" asks Matt.

"I'm not sure, maybe not. By your question, I suspect you've been doing some thinking about it and might have another idea," answers Betty.

Smirking, Matt responds, "Yes, I've been thinking about it as I have more time than you since my pictures just need a bit of touching up while you have to write the articles."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, tell me what your new and improved title for our magazine is," states Betty.

"How about **Compassion's Compass**? Our magazine is not just about charitable work, but also about getting to know the people who we are trying to help," responds Matt.

"I love it!" exclaims Betty, "Apparently, your free time is an advantage for you and our magazine."

Hugging Betty, Matt replies, "I'm glad, as we've both said numerous times, we make a great team."

"Since we've both been working hard these past few weeks, what about date night this weekend?" suggests Betty.

"Now that is one of the best ideas I've heard in quite a while. I suspect my parents would be willing to baby-sit, as they've been asking about when they can get quality time with Rosalina," says Matt.

Betty replies, "It will be somewhat short notice, but hopefully at least one of them is available for grandparent duty."

"What about going to the **Red Lotus**, sort of a slightly belated 6 month anniversary dinner where we had our engagement meal?" suggests Matt.

"That sounds romantic, especially if Rosalina cooperates and we can have a private celebration later in the evening," replies Betty.

"A quiet, intimate dinner followed by time to enjoy each other would be the perfect evening," answers Matt.

_At home that night, Matt calls his parents to ask about their availability on Saturday evening to watch Rosalina._

"Mother," says Matt when she answers her phone, "Betty and I would like go out alone this weekend and are hoping you can baby-sit."

"You know I can never get enough time with my granddaughter, but I can't do so either this Friday or Saturday night because I've already agreed to go to charity functions," responds Victoria, with the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Perhaps you can come over for lunch on Saturday or Sunday and spend time with her then," suggests Matt.

"Saturday at noon, I'll see you all then," answers a much happier sounding Victoria.

Betty comments, "I'm going to be optimistic and believe that your father is available either this Friday or Saturday night, even though he might want help with Rosalina since diapers are not his thing."

"Here's to hoping you are correct," replies Matt as he dials his father's number.

"Dad, Betty and I are wanting to do a date night this weekend and are hoping you can baby-sit Rosalina," Matt tells Cal after pleasantries are exchanged.

"Happy to help out. I have nothing specific on Saturday evening so that will work," states Cal.

"Do you mind if Claire assists me in watching her?" asks Cal.

"That would be fine with us. As you know, Claire is a great friend of mine," replies Betty on their behalf, as Matt had put the call on speakerphone.

"While you don't have to answer, I was wondering if you two are seeing each other again?" asks Matt.

Cal replies, "In fact, yes we are. We are taking things slowly as I try to earn her trust back, especially as it relates to how poorly I handled learning about Tyler."

"We'll see you Saturday, at 6pm, thanks for helping out," state Betty and Matt as they hang up the phone.

"Are you OK with your Dad dating Claire?" asks Betty.

Matt responds, "I want both of my parents to be happy, so if Claire and my Dad make each other happy I'm more than fine with it. You also have a great relationship with Claire so I can't think of anyone better to have as a potential stepmother and stepmother-in-law."

"Very true, Claire is in many ways the closest I've had to a mother in the past few years, so I certainly won't mind having her around," says Betty.

_Saturday is quickly upon them. Victoria spends nearly four hours at the Suarez-Hartley residence, playing with Rosalina, allowing Matt and Betty to get some household chores done, along with general catching up. Before Betty or Matt can mention that Claire and Cal are dating again, Victoria brings up the topic herself, indicating that she is aware of it and fine with it, as she has put the past behind her. _

_Just after 6, Betty and Matt greet Claire and Cal, with Rosalina more than happy to go into Cal's arms, where he makes funny faces at her leading Rosalina to giggle loudly._

As Matt helps Betty on with her coat, Betty says, "Thank you so much for watching Rosalina, we need a bit of time to ourselves."

Claire, who is playing peek-a-boo with Rosalina resulting in loud squeals from the baby, tells them, "There can never be enough opportunities to show each other how important you each continue to be as people, not just as parents to this beautiful baby, so go enjoy yourselves."

"Yes, get out of here and have some romance, between Claire and I we can handle her Royal Highness for a few hours," adds Cal as he opens the door.

"Thanks, we will and we couldn't be leaving Rosalina in better hands," comments Matt as they leave the townhome.

_Matt manages to arrange for a secluded table at __**Red Lotus**__, where they have a wonderful, quiet meal with no interruptions unlike their stay at __**The Plaza **__after the wedding. _

Raising his glass, Matt announces, "Here's to us, a happily married couple for more than 6 months, who are remaining true to each other and ourselves."

Betty kisses Matt with such intensity that he trembles and whispers to her, "I can't think of anything but you and can't wait to get home and show you how much I love you."

Blushing, Betty replies, "Me too, we are definitely going to need to convince Cal and Claire to leave so we can have plenty of couple time."

Arriving back at the townhome at just after 11pm, Betty asks, "How was the Princess?"

"She was wonderful," responds a beaming Cal.

"Rosalina was babbling a lot and enjoyed her toys. It took a while to get her to take her bottle, with Grandpa having the magic touch," adds Claire.

"Thanks again for watching her. She'll likely have us up early so we should probably let you go," remarks Matt after he returns from putting leftovers in the fridge.

"Our pleasure, a much more rewarding and entertaining evening than being stuck at some fancy event," answers Cal as they leave.

Betty announces, "I am going to wake Rosalina and give her a final feeding, see you in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting," answers Matt with a smile as he goes into the master bedroom.

_When Betty enters the bedroom, she finds it lit with candles and their personalized Adele CD playing. _

"How sweet, if I wasn't already in the mood for us, this would have definitely gotten me there," comments Betty softly followed by her giving Matt a gentle, yet passionate and persuasive kiss.

Matt slowly deepens the kiss, with both of their pulses rapidly increasing as he says, "You taste like heaven. I want us to forget about everything else for a while."

"Agreed," responds a breathless Betty as they go over to their bed.

_With mere glances at each other leading to immediate sparks and sizzle, they help each other undress, touching each other with reverence that quickly heats up. Their bodies mold together as their hands run feverishly across each other. With their bodies straining against the other, they move with abandon as they shudder with delight when they climax. _

As she rests her cheek against Matt's chest, where she can feel his pounding heart, Betty murmurs, "You make me feel beautiful, cherished, and desirable all at the same time."

"You are all of those things to me and more, always remember that," responds Matt quietly, as he strokes Betty's back.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms, sated and content, with date night exceeding their expectations. _


	23. Chapter 23

_The next several days are busy as Betty and Matt continue to work on their magazine's debut issue, discuss possible topics for the second issue, and prepare for Easter._

_Betty and Matt have agreed to host Easter dinner, with Ignacio doing the cooking even though help will be hired to do the serving. In addition to Betty's family, Matt's parents, along with their respective significant others, Daniel, Jennifer, Tyler, Amanda, and Marc are all expected to be in attendance._

Early on Wednesday evening, as Betty and Matt try to escape from magazine and holiday duties for a few moments by playing with Rosalina, Matt glances at the phone and announces, "It's Christina, we need to thank her for the gorgeous holiday dresses she sent for both Rosalina and Rosemarie."

"How are things in Scotland?" asks Betty as she walks into the other room, as it will be hard to hear over Rosalina's playing and "talking," with her babbling sounding very much like she is describing her day with Kristin to her parents.

Approximately 10 minutes later, Betty comes back into the family room and states, "Christina, Stuart, and William will be coming to NYC related to her promoting her baby/child fashion line. They could arrive as early as Saturday, and join us for Easter, if you don't think our families will mind."

"Whether they mind or not is not the issue since we are the ones holding the gathering, we get to decide and I, for one, would love to have them share Easter with us. Since William is almost 3, it will be even more of a reason to make my Dad put on that horrible bunny suit he made Daniel wear at the fundraiser two years ago," responds Matt.

Laughing, Betty replies, "That was pretty nasty of your Dad, but it did help save MODE and Meade. I'll just have to let Papi know there will be 3 extra people to feed."

Kristin tells them, "Your mother had something delivered for Rosalina today. It is in the kitchen."

"What did she get her now, the Princess seems to have more than enough toys to occupy her," wonders Matt aloud as he goes into the kitchen.

Matt says, "A highchair, I should have known, a not so subtle way to hint to us about starting Rosalina on some food."

"While I agree that your mother likely has that as an ulterior motive, Rosalina will probably like to sit in it and then she can be more involved in meals as opposed to when she is in her playpen or exersaucer," remarks Betty.

"It will also be much quieter than the exersaucer, which can be distracting when we are eating," adds Matt as he calls Victoria.

"Mother, we just saw the highchair, thanks for having them assemble it," says Matt.

Victoria replies, "I hope you like it, as I expect Rosalina will be trying food soon and sitting in someone's lap to do that would likely become very messy."

With Kristin, Betty, and Matt rolling their eyes about the food remark, Betty answers, "Rosalina is testing the highchair right now and is certainly enjoying pounding on the tray."

"I'm glad she likes it and I will hopefully get to see her use it for dinner on Sunday, if not before then," says Victoria.

"How about on Saturday morning?" asks Matt.

Matt continues, "With Dad requesting that we attend his annual Easter egg hunt and fundraiser at the Museum of Natural History on Saturday, especially since he has chosen the International Pediatric AIDS Foundation as the charity to receive the proceeds due to our recent work in Botswana, we could use extra help occupying Rosalina while we get ready."

Victoria responds, "I'll see you at 10 and I'll bring along some organic baby food that I heard at the club is among the healthiest and also tastiest of choices out there for little ones."

After checking that the call has ended, Betty announces, "It would seem like Rosalina will be trying some food on Saturday morning, at just over 7 months of age, if your mother gets her way."

Giving Betty a sultry kiss that makes her blush and Rosalina giggle, Matt replies, "Only if you want Rosalina to try the food. I'm fine with her sitting in the highchair and playing with her toys."

"I never expected to be able to give her breastmilk exclusively for this long, so I'm OK with slowly introducing food if you are," answers Betty.

"How about we put her in the chair when my Mom is here and see how it goes, with one of us, not her, giving her the first few spoonfuls of cereal," suggests Matt.

"Good plan, especially the part about us feeding her, with you having the camera ready too," says a smiling Betty, with Rosalina, who is looking a bit sleepy, comfortably resting in her arms.

_Saturday morning is soon upon them, with Matt escorting Victoria to the kitchen and informing her that they are going to try to give Rosalina some cereal before they go to the fundraiser, with Cal requesting that Rosalina be in attendance as well because he likes to show her off._

"Here is the food I mentioned on the phone," states Victoria as she hands Matt a large bag containing more than two dozen baby food jars.

Matt informs his mother, "I'm going to put these in the cabinet for another day, as we are following the baby book instructions and starting with cereal mixed with breastmilk."

_Betty and Rosalina enter the room, with Rosalina's smile and chuckle at seeing Victoria leading all of them to smile too._

Betty places Rosalina in the highchair and tells her, as she rubs the spoon against her lips, "Open up, sweetie, this will add some variety to your diet."

_After a few moments, Rosalina allows Betty to insert the spoon, with the puzzled look on the baby's face resulting in all of the adults laughing. Rosalina eats a bit of the cereal seeming neither happy nor upset about the experience. Matt manages to get several pictures of Rosalina's reaction to eating food for the first time. _

Matt says, "Mother, I am not sure how much more the Princess will eat, with Betty nursing her first as that will still be her primary source of nutrients for a while, but please take over here as we need to get dressed."

"Glad to help, we'll be fine while you two get ready," responds Victoria.

_When Betty and Matt return to the kitchen, they are unable to keep the smirks off their faces as they find Rosalina happily banging a spoon on the tray while Victoria stands at the sink cleaning cereal from her blouse and hair._

Unable to stop himself, Matt asks, "Did she get any food in her or just on you?"

"Matthew, that is not very funny," retorts an irritated Victoria, "She did eat a little before she decided she would prefer to throw it. Luckily, I can't resist her smile."

Trying to keep a straight face, Betty asks, "Would you help Matt give her a bath after he's changed into something else? Rosalina would not make the best impression at the fundraiser smelling of and wearing cereal."

"Yes, I would like to assist with that even if I will likely end up wet," answers Victoria as she follows them upstairs.

_Approximately __20 minutes later a freshly cleaned and prettily dressed Rosalina comes downstairs in Matt's arms, a__ttempting __to __grab __at __his __tie. __Victoria __does __the __honors __of __putting __her __in __the __car s__eat __before __she __leaves __for __a __luncheon __date.__  
><em>

_When they arrive at the fundraiser, the party is in full swing, with Cal proudly showing the three of them around and introducing them to various donors. He makes a point of holding Rosalina as much as possible. Betty and Matt graciously accept congratulations regarding their wedding and magazine. Rosalina watches everything, with the bright colors of particular interest to her. Betty and Matt excuse themselves before the end of the festivities as they need to finalize the menu for Easter dinner with Ignacio._

_Arriving at church just before 9 on 4/24/11, Betty and Matt do their best to socialize before the service starts. They decide to sit near the back in case they have to leave early._

_While Rosalina likes the motion of getting up and down at Father Miguel's instructions, her loud babbling is eventually replaced by crying, as she is getting hungry._

Betty whispers to Matt, "I believe it is time to leave, I don't like some of the looks we, and others with young children, are getting from other parishioners."

Glancing at his watch after he closes the sanctuary door, Matt gives Betty a passionate kiss as he replies, "Forty minutes was Rosalina's limit for today. We will all hopefully get a good rest in before your father and the help arrives around 3."

_Just after 3pm, Ignacio and Elena arrive, followed shortly thereafter by Christina, Stuart, and William. William enjoys playing with Rosalina, at times surprised by how strongly she holds onto her toys. Ignacio busily works in the kitchen, with the serving staff arriving at 4pm to set up the dining room._

At 4:15, Betty answers her cell phone with, "Hello Marc, we hope you will be here by 5, as that is when everyone else is saying they will arrive."

"You will all have to survive without my presence, Willie just called me and she has come down with the flu so I have been nominated to replace her at the fashion charity dinner," says Marc.

"Sorry to hear that, Ignacio is really cooking up a storm and our varied guest list will probably mean some interesting conversation," responds Matt.

Marc replies, "I would prefer to be at your party, and likely get better gossip there too, but I'll have to get all the details over lunch one day this week. Happy Easter."

_The remainder of the guests get to the Suarez-Hartley residence by 5:10, with those allowed to drink alcohol doing so while the others, particularly Claire and Tyler, sticking with carbonated beverages. Claire and Cal formally introduce Tyler to Victoria while her date, Nathaniel, is in the bathroom._

Victoria says, "I can see both Claire and Cal in you, they are both strong willed individuals and you would be lucky to inherit that, in moderation, from either of them."

"Thank you," responds Tyler, "I am pretty determined, which can be both an advantage and disadvantage."

Giving Tyler an intense kiss that makes him blush, Amanda announces, "My stubbornness and style complement you well."

"Quite true," says Daniel, with Jennifer at his side, as he joins in the conversation, "We all need to find where and who we best fit and that is not always the easiest for others, or even ourselves, to admit to," with the last part aimed at Cal, with him nodding in agreement.

"Since I've been told I am wearing the lucky bunny suit, my words of wisdom are be careful what you do to others because it may truly be done back onto you," comments Cal, with others laughing at his ability to poke fun at himself.

Hilda asks Betty, "Where do you want Bobby to attach Rosemarie's chair?"

Betty responds, "I think this end is best. We'll put Rosalina's highchair here too so we can try to limit the amount of floor cleanup."

Bobby says, "Everything smells really good, I hope Ignacio is done very soon."

Betty calls, "Papi, time frame please, everyone is getting very hungry."

"Less than 5 minutes, if everyone will be seated please," responds Ignacio.

As the men look at each other, Victoria states, "Matthew, since it is your home, you get to say grace."

"Yes, mother," answers Matt.

He then continues, "Thank you all for joining us as we have our first Easter as a married couple and the first Easter for two lovely, beautifully dressed baby girls too. We wish that we have many more celebrations together."

Raising his glass, Nathaniel remarks, "Well said and thank you for welcoming all of us, in particular me, into your home."

"You are welcome, we all deserve to find happiness and if you have found that with my mother than so be it," says Matt.

"Ignacio, I believe you have outdone yourself again," comments Bobby as he eagerly eyes the meal that is set before them, which consists of deviled eggs, ham with tangerine glaze, roasted lamb, fresh carrots and green beans, scalloped potatoes, sweet potato casserole, and parmesan-thyme rolls.

_The meal is enjoyed by all, with sufficient leftovers for several to leave with another meal. The carrot cake, oreo pie, and flan with caramel sauce are sampled by most present, with only a little of each left, disappointing several guests._

"I'll try to remember what a sweet tooth all of you have for the next time that I am asked to cook," comments Ignacio.

"Good," jokes Amanda, "You would think having been in a house dominated by women you would know that dessert is the most important part of the meal."

"Well, luckily, as the Easter Bunny, I have chocolate for all of you to take with you," announces Cal as he enters the room in a freshly cleaned pink bunny suit.

_William briefly hides behind Stuart before coming out and sitting on Cal's lap. The babies each snuggle against their respective fathers, uncertain of the situation. The adults try, but are unable to stifle their laughter at the sight of Cal's outfit. The gathering ends approximately 45 minutes later with promises to get together again soon._


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry it has been so long since a chapter was posted, life can be very busy and hectic sometimes. Hope you enjoy it with feedback always appreciated._

CHAPTER 24

_On Friday, April 29th, Christina, Stuart, and William arrive at the **Compassion****'****s ****Compass **office suite shortly after noon, where they are greeted by Betty, Matt, Rosalina and Kristin._

Betty asks Matt, "Are you sure that you don't mind Christina and I going to lunch?"

Handing Betty her purse, Matt replies, "With Kristin's help, I think Stuart and I can manage these two for a few hours."

"Good, then we won't rush back," answers a smiling Betty, who proceeds to give Matt a long, stirring kiss that leads both of them to catch their breath.

Matt whispers in her ear, "With a kiss like that we need to have a couple's meal tonight."

Blushing, Betty softly says, "As long as we save room for dessert."

Christina teases, "You two can have private time later, right now Betty and I need some girl time."

"Yes, ma'am," states Matt who helps Rosalina wave goodbye to Betty.

As they sit down in the restaurant, Betty asks, "How were your meetings with the clothing manufacturers?"

After taking a sip of her drink, Christina responds, "They went very well, ending with a 1-year contract and a 2-year contract. Meade has also agreed to advertisements for 6 months in three of their publications."

"So, your hard work and talent are helping your dreams come true. I am so happy for you," says Betty.

"I know you are. I am happy for you too, as your work and personal lives seem to be on a similar path to mine," answers Christina.

Betty replies, "My personal life is definitely going very well and I couldn't be happier there. If our magazine is successful than my career will be beyond what I could have imagined just a year ago or ever, actually. At times I am tempted to pinch myself to make sure it is all real."

Pulling out a chair, Marc sits down and says, "I will do that for you if you would like," making a grab for Betty's arm.

Quickly moving out of range, Betty retorts, "No thanks, I had enough imaginary and actual torture from you when we worked together."

"Well, while we were once frenemies, I'd like to think that we are friends now. I know that your work ethic and talent helped make me a better editor and will help you in whatever you choose to do," states Marc.

Christina comments, "Apparently, you've matured some since I left MODE. I couldn't agree with you more about Betty's chances of being successful in work and also in life."

Seeing a hand signal from the cashier, Marc announces, "My meal is ready so I have to go. Betty, please bring your other half and Rosalina by Meade soon as that always gets people talking and smiling, even Willie."

Betty replies, "I'll keep that in mind. I am looking forward to seeing this month's issue of MODE as it is your first one as Asst Editor in Chief. I'm sure it will be fabulous."

"I certainly hope you are right about that, and you usually are. Good day ladies," states Marc, who bows and then leaves.

_Betty and Christina manage to enjoy their meal with no more surprise visitors. They reminiscence a bit about their time together at MODE and how far they have both come in the past few years, most especially the past 6 months or so. They arrive back at **Compassion****'****s ****Compass**, where they find both of the children napping. Kristin and Kelly have gone to lunch together, with Matt and Stuart eating sandwiches at the conference room table, glad to have a few minutes of peace and quiet. The adults make arrangements for a couple's date when Betty and Matt return to Europe. Matt helps Stuart get a sleeping William into the car as the McKinney's flight back to Scotland is that evening and they have yet to pack._

"How was your lunch?" Matt asks Betty as he changes Rosalina's diaper and then hands her to Betty for her mid-afternoon meal.

"Great, just like old times but also different, in a good way. We talked about how much is going right for both of us, including the special men we have in our lives," responds Betty.

As he burps Rosalina, Matt says, "We belong together and I will do everything I can to let nothing get in the way of us ever again."

Betty responds, "While I'm sure we won't always agree on everything, I, too, think we are meant for each other and tonight will be a great time to demonstrate that."

Putting Rosalina down on her playmat, Matt then embraces Betty as he announces, "I love every beautiful inch of you. I welcome the chance to show you that later."

Betty replies, "Good, because you have the ability to make me feel like nothing else matters, just the two of us."

"When we are alone, everything else seems to go away as we get caught up in each other. I can think of nothing better than spending time in our private world of passion, understanding and sharing," answers Matt.

Smiling at him, Betty says, "Only about 6 hours before we are in our own special universe."

"It can't arrive soon enough or often enough for me. I don't ever see that changing," responds Matt.

Betty reluctantly calls Kristin into the office nursery so that they can focus on magazine-related tasks for the remainder of the afternoon.

_Leaving the office later than expected, Betty and Matt decide to eat one of Ignacio's casseroles instead of ordering take out. With Kristin and Kelly having the weekend to themselves, Betty and Matt work, side by side, on their computers as they watch the news. Betty nurses Rosalina at 11:30pm and then joins Matt in their bedroom._

"I wasn't gone that long, how did you manage to get all this done?" asks Betty as she looks around at the candles and fresh flowers.

"I can move quickly when it is important, such as our time alone together," responds Matt with a smile.

"Although we didn't have time to order take out, I thought these would do for dessert," comments Betty, who then places a box with some of their wedding chocolates on the nightstand.

"While they can't taste as good as you do, they are a nice appetizer," says Matt as they feed each other one.

Placing the box on the table, Betty sultrily announces, "The rest will need to wait until later, take me to bed."

_Lowering his lips to Betty's, Matt slowly draws out a kiss that seems to go on forever. Groaning, Betty is completely undone by the sweetness of the kiss, literally melting in his arms. Matt gently lifts Betty onto the bed, lingering on her mouth, changing the angle, depth, and tone of the kiss to the delight of both of them. They shift against each other, leading both of them to murmur the other's name. Removing Matt's clothing, Betty spreads her hands across Matt's chest, enjoying the tautness of his muscles and the immediate quickening of his heart rate. Betty has to take deep breaths herself as Matt's hands skim across her body lighting fires wherever he touches. Their hands and mouths are seemingly everywhere at once, intensifying their lovemaking exponentially. Their bodies are linked as they move together stroke for stroke, eventually arching against each other in a bone splitting climax._

As he holds Betty against him, Matt whispers somewhat haltingly, "You feel so good and so right in my arms, there is no better way to start the weekend."

Running her hands through Matt's hair, a still slightly breathless Betty responds, "I couldn't agree more, especially because we don't have to worry about moving from this extremely pleasurable position until the morning, since we bolted the front door and there is no well meaning relative or friend with a key."

Matt teasingly says, "Most of them would be well meaning, but not all. I think some would like to find us in a compromising position. Luckily, our new locks won't let them spoil our time alone and I plan on savoring every moment of being together."

"Likewise," replies Betty, as she snuggles against Matt and they fall asleep entwined with each other.

_Just after 7am, Matt glances at the clock and smiles as he listens to Rosalina's increasingly loud babbling through the monitor. He gently kisses Betty, and rubs her back, to help her wake up._

Cuddling closer to Matt, Betty yawns and asks, "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, it is, and Rosalina's babbling is getting more irritated sounding by the moment," responds Matt.

"Hold me for a minute longer and then we can go greet her Royal Highness together," states Betty.

"I enjoy our time with the Princess, and can't imagine life without her, but have to admit that one thing I will treasure about our official honeymoon whenever we finally take it is that we will be able to wake up on our own and do as we please for a few days rather than you, and your lovely breasts, being on call," remarks Matt.

Betty says, "Yes, I agree that having no interruptions, baby related or not, will be a nice change from our current schedule. Of course, we'll probably be on the phone several times a day with whoever we choose to take care of Rosalina while we are away."

_As they enter the nursery, Rosalina stops crying, sits up, and reaches for Matt, which leads him to smile as he changes her diaper._

"Here's Mommy, Ms. Hungry," states Matt as he places Rosalina in Betty arms, where she nurses noisily and happily.

Betty quietly says, "We luckily can decide how much contact, either in person or over the phone, that we have with Rosalina during our honeymoon, an advantage of your wealth."

Matt responds, "You mean OUR wealth, Mrs. Suarez-Hartley, along with both the pros and cons that go with it."

Betty replies, "Very true, Mr. Suarez-Hartley. The Princess is done here, let's give her a few minutes and offer her something other than cereal this morning."

"Excellent idea, as we can't have Rosemarie getting ahead of her in the food department, especially with Mother's Day coming up next weekend," jokes Matt.

Upon entering the kitchen, Matt places Rosalina in her highchair while Betty looks in the cabinet and asks him, "Bananas or peaches?"

"Bananas are probably a little milder in terms of flavor, so let's start with that," responds Matt.

After getting accustomed to the new taste, Rosalina opens her mouth wide and bangs her spoon on the tray, leading Betty to announce, "I believe bananas get Rosalina's stamp of baby approval, much more than the cereal."

"Most definitely," agrees Matt.

He adds, "It also has seemed to put the Princess in the mood for peek-a-boo."

Betty suggests, "I think we should wait for that game until she is out of her highchair."

"Sorry, too late for your warning," responds Matt sheepishly as he looks around the kitchen, "her having food and waving her arms was not a good idea. How about I clean up in here, including the ceiling, while you bathe Rosalina."

"I think this room is a two person job," replies Betty.

"Princess, here are some of your stacking toys, while I take that bowl," comments Matt, who manages to distract Rosalina so that they can clean up.

As Betty and Matt bathe Rosalina, who splashes as she plays with her bathtub toys, Matt asks Betty, "What do you want for Mother's Day, it is just over a week away?"

"I truly don't know. It is hard to believe that at this time just a year ago we were half a world away from each other and didn't know we'd be parents. Now, nearly 8 months later, we are married, times 2, and have a gorgeous, healthy, and typically developing baby," responds Betty.

"Being apart for those 6 months was extremely difficult and I never want to be separated for that long again, but it was what we both needed," answers Matt.

Betty nods and says, "Yes, I needed to spread my wings career-wise and not be just Daniel Meade's former assistant and you needed to prove that you could finish something."

Matt replies, "I also know that part of the reason I was so focused on my work in Africa is that it helped me think less about missing you."

_After placing Rosalina in her exersaucer, Matt embraces Betty and gives her a sensual, yet soothing kiss._

"Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" asks Betty.

"You seemed like you needed it, you are looking a bit misty," responds Matt as he continues to hold Betty in his arms.

Betty replies, "Thanks, you are right, I did need it. Thinking about Mother's Day makes me think about my mom and wish she was here to share it with me."

"Of course you wish your mom was here and I am sure she would be proud of the woman, and mother, that you are," says Matt.

"What is that gleam I see in your eyes?" asks Betty.

Matt responds, "Our discussion just now gave me an idea for a unique present for you for Mother's Day."

"I suspect you are going to make me wait until Sunday to find out what that present is," states Betty.

"Yes, I am, but I think it will be worth it," answers Matt.

Betty replies, "Since I likely can't convince you otherwise, here's to hoping you are right about my special present."

_Betty, Matt, and Rosalina have a lot of family time over the weekend, with the adults proud of their ability to leave work obligations at the office the majority of the time._


	25. Chapter 25

_On Monday morning, Betty alternates between writing a brief article about their visit to **Montle ****Dijo** and revising her article that details her interview with Mothusi for the debut issue of **Compassion****'****s ****Compass**. Matt is reasonably satisfied with how his pictures that will accompany the articles are set up, pending any changes in said articles by Betty, of course. He attempts to focus on researching topics for the second issue of their magazine, but finds himself distracted by his plans for Betty's first Mother's Day. _

Giving Betty a sweet kiss on the cheek, Matt informs her, "I am having trouble concentrating and don't want to disturb you. I think I'll go take a brief walk to try to clear my head."

Glancing up from her computer, Betty smiles as Matt and replies, "Do whatever you need to do so you can get your ideas flowing since we'll need to start on the second issue right after this one goes to press."

Smirking, Matt teasingly responds, "Whatever I need to do for our magazine to succeed? That brings several things to mind, many of which directly involve you."

"Matt!" exclaims a blushing Betty, "I will be happy to assist you with any "couple time" related inspirations, but that will have to wait until tonight or this weekend."

Pointing at the door, Betty continues, "Now you've distracted me, go for that walk and try to focus on the magazine without putting us in there."

"Yes ma'am," answers Matt with a mock salute, which earns him a look followed by a swat on the behind as he departs the office suite.

_Matt decides to go outside to make his initial phone call that will put key parts of his Mother's Day gifts into motion, as he doesn't want to risk Betty overhearing him. Daniel, who is on his way to a meeting, enters the elevator. The men nod at each other. _

"So, will everything be ready for the premiere of **Compassion****'****s ****Compass **in about 6 weeks?" asks Daniel.

Matt replies, "It is coming together very nicely. Betty has only a couple of shorter articles left to write, with the longer ones in the revision and fine tuning stage. I know which pictures are going with the articles, as long as Betty doesn't alter things too much, that is."

Laughing, Daniel says, "Betty will likely find something to change at the last minute, but usually it is for the better."

Matt responds, "I agree, Betty has very good instincts when it comes to magazine related "stuff," especially the writing part, and I'm fine with her directing the majority of it."

"I hope she has begun to believe how talented she is with writing and editing. I had to remind her of how good she is with such tasks while a Junior Features Editor at MODE due to some of the personalities and personal conflicts she was having at that time," comments Daniel.

"Yes, when I initially was Betty's boss, I was a jerk and made things difficult for her. I'm glad she had you to go to, even though I don't think my jaw will ever totally recover," states Matt as he rubs his face, which leads Daniel to chuckle.

Matt adds, "We are equals at work now or, if one had to choose, I'd say she's the boss. She has gained confidence from her experience in London and I'm sure it will be evident in **Compassion****'****s ****Compass**."

Daniel replies, "I care about Betty a lot and, for a brief period of time, mistook that for romantic feelings. I can see how strongly you both feel about each other and believe together you will be successful."

Smirking, Daniel continues, "Since I've never been much of a fighter you can't totally blame me from reminding you of knocking you flat."

Matt answers with, "I'll forgive you for gloating about that lucky punch as I've ended up with the love of my life and you were there for her when she needed it."

As they exit the elevator, Matt says to Daniel, "Please excuse me. I need to make a call related to Betty's Mother's Day gifts."

Daniel responds, "No problem, that reminds me I still need to get something for my mother. I predict Betty will like your gift since it seems to be taking some planning on your part."

Matt replies, "I hope you are right and I'm guessing Betty will want to share some of it with those she cares about, which includes you."

"I won't ask what it is as you seem to want your gift to be a surprise. Good luck on coordinating it and I look forward to finding out what it is in about a week," answers Daniel as they go in different directions in the lobby of the Meade building.

Once outside, Matt dials the Suarez residence, with Ignacio picking up the phone and saying, "Matt, I'm glad you called. I wanted to confirm that you, Betty, and my gorgeous granddaughter Rosalina would be joining Elena, Bobby, Hilda, Justin, and Rosemarie for the Mother's Day brunch I am cooking on Sunday."

"My mother is actually away this weekend with her boyfriend and I've sent her a gift and cards from both myself as well as Rosalina already, so I don't have to worry about dividing my attention among the most important mothers in my life. Betty and I will definitely enjoy the homecooked meal and, if some of it is on the milder end, perhaps we'll expand Rosalina's food experiences too," responds Matt.

Ignacio replies, "Excellent, I take that as a yes, you will be there. We'll expect you around 11 then."

"I suspect there was another reason you called, other than to accept my Mother's Day meal invitation," continues Ignacio.

Matt tells him, "You're correct. Being Betty's first Mother's Day, she is missing Rosa. I am hoping you have some pictures that I could borrow that include all of you-Betty, Hilda, Justin, yourself, and Rosa, in both separate as well as group shots. I am planning on using modern technology to both restore and integrate them together."

"Sounds intriguing and likely a wonderful gift. I will look through our picture boxes and albums and select several for you. Shall I drop them by the townhome or the office?" asks Ignacio.

"I'm actually not telling Betty what her gifts are, so either would be fine, we just need to try to keep what you are giving me our secret," answers Matt.

Smiling, Ignacio says, "Betty is a pretty good detective, but we'll soon see if you can keep this from her. Since it is only for a few days, you might be able to pull it off. I've baked some more casseroles for you all, so I will bring the pictures along and give them to you when Betty is not looking."

"Yes, Betty is quite perceptive. If Betty figures it out, that is fine, but I at least want to try to have it be a surprise. We will see you later. Thanks for your help," states Matt as he hangs up the phone.

_Matt goes back into Meade Towers and in the direction of the **Compassion****'****s ****Compass **office suite, becoming concerned and hastening his pace when he hears Rosalina crying, with her sounding distressed and her cries rather loud even though he is still in the hallway._

"Hello ladies, Rosalina does not seem happy, what is going on?" asks Matt.

"She appears to have come down with her first real cold," responds Betty as Rosalina, who is in her arms, sneezes.

"We've given her some Tylenol, but I think she would be happier at home if you two could work from there," comments Kristin as she loads up the baby bag.

"Sounds like a good idea," replies Matt, with Betty nodding in agreement as she hands Rosalina to Matt while she gathers her things.

_Matt whispers soothingly to Rosalina and sways her as he waits for the two women, with the baby calming down a little._

Giving Matt a quick kiss Betty tells him, "You're a great Dad, you've got 'the touch' with her."

Smiling at Betty as he continues to rock a now sleepy, congested Rosalina, Matt responds, "Thanks. It helps that I love her and am in love with her mother."

_On the way back to the townhome, the Suarez-Hartley's call the pediatrician, who suggests use of Tylenol, a humidifier, and elevating the head of the crib. They make a brief stop at the drugstore to add to their supplies. Betty calls Ignacio to let him know about Rosalina's cold, with him agreeing that he will meet Matt at the door to give them the meals as he is not supposed to be near people with respiratory illnesses. Matt is able to get the pictures hidden and upstairs without Betty noticing as she is nursing Rosalina, which is one of the few things that quiets the Princess._

As the adults sit down to a late lunch, Kristin warns them, "Be prepared for Rosalina to wake up during the night while she deals with this cold. I wouldn't pump before you go to sleep until she is less congested and not so irritable."

Betty replies, "Thanks for the advice. I don't look forward to disrupted sleep, even if for only a few days, but it will be worse if she wants to nurse in the middle of the night and my milk supply is low since she hasn't done so in a while."

"I actually have some things that I am working on in my studio. If you have things handled here, it seems like a good time for me to make progress on them," states Matt.

"Anything to do with my Mother's Day gift?" asks Betty. "A homemade, personal gift would be thoughtful and sweet."

"Can't get anything by you. Yes, I am making part of your gift and purchasing other parts of it. Together, I think they'll make you quite happy," answers Matt.

Betty states, "A gift made by you will be that much more special, so get to it Mister," with her tone leading them all to laugh.

"At least working from home for a few days seems like it will be helpful to one of us," adds Betty, who then has to catch her breath as Matt gives her a passionate kiss that makes her heartbeat flutter.

_The next several days are long and tiring ones for all of them, but most especially Betty as Rosalina seems to get the most comfort from nursing and is up once or twice during the night because of her cold. Luckily by Saturday, Rosalina is no longer running a fever and is starting to act like her cheerful self again._

_The Suarez-Hartley's arrive at Ignacio and Elena's home shortly after 11 on Sunday, with all of the adults and Justin taking turns holding the babies, admiring them, and then putting them down on the playmats, where the girls seem to enjoy interacting with each other. Bobby and Matt manage to get several candids of the sisters and babies together. Ignacio serves a delectable meal of omelets, homemade bread and muffins, and fresh fruit. The babies each end up needing a wardrobe change based on their participation in the family meal._

Ignacio announces, "Now that everyone is presentable again, I believe Matt has a Mother's Day gift for Betty that he also claims is a gift for all of us."

Hilda orders, "That is intriguing, show it to us now, please."

As Matt goes over to the DVD player, Bobby can't help but announce, "What can be so special about a DVD?"

Turning around, Matt replies, "Wait and you'll see."

_Matt__'__s __eclectic __work __history __and __knowledge __base __have __come __in __handy, __as __he __has __managed __to __integrate __pictures __of __Hilda, __Betty, __Ignacio, __Justin, Rosalina, and Rosemarie, __and __even __Bobby __and __himself, __among __photos __with __Rosa __so __that __she __seems __to __be __in __the __pictures __with __them. __Elena __is __in __some __of __the __pictures __too. __The __room __becomes __virtually __silent __as __they __watch __the __10-__minute __video, __with __an __occasional __gurgle __and __giggle __from __Rosalina __and __Rosemarie __the __only __noises __heard._

Coming over and sitting on Matt's lap, a slightly tearful Betty embraces him as she whispers in his ear, "You outdid yourself. This is the perfect present for me and likely everyone else too. Thanks for bringing my mom here to share Mother's Day with me."

Giving Betty an erotic, intense kiss even with the current audience, Matt tells Betty, "Your first Mother's Day is an important one and I'm glad that I could help make Rosa a part of it."

"Please tell me you made copies, as it will be something that I will treasure forever," says Hilda, with Ignacio and Justin nodding in agreement.

"Of course I did, while Rosa may only be able to be here in spirit, she carries on in all of you, especially her grandchildren," announces Matt as he hands Hilda and Ignacio their DVDs.

_After socializing for a couple of hours, the Suarez-Hartley's excuse themselves and go back to their townhome, as Rosalina is still not 100%. A beautiful bouquet of flowers is waiting for Betty just inside the door._

"I have a few more gifts for you," Matt tells Betty as they snuggle on the couch in the early evening.

"Really?" asks Betty with the surprise evident in her voice, "The flowers and the DVD are more than enough."

"Perhaps, but one can never have too many gifts," comments Matt, as he unveils a portrait that has Rosa sitting in a chair holding Rosalina with Betty standing behind her.

After regaining her ability to speak, Betty exclaims, "I can sort of get how you could photoshop and such the pictures, but how in the world did you manage to do this!"

"I used several pictures as a guide and hoped for the best. Apparently, I was successful since I believe those are happy tears," answers Matt as he hands Betty a tissue.

"Most definitely happy tears, I love you so much and your gifts show me how much you love me too," responds Betty.

Upon entering their bedroom following Rosalina's last feeding of the day, Matt comments, "And here is the last gift," as he hands Betty a jewelry box.

Opening it, Betty remarks, "These earrings are beautiful and match the necklace you gave me when Rosalina was only a few weeks old."

"Correct," replies a grinning Matt. "You deserve to be treated like a Queen and they will look spectacular on you whenever we get a chance to have a dinner out to celebrate us."

"I think that we should celebrate us right now," states Betty.

_Betty __puts __the __earrings __and __necklace __on __and __then __proceeds __to __slowly __remove __Matt__'__s __clothing._ _Their __eyes __meet, __which __immediately __quickens __their __heart __rates. __They __give __each __other __long, __deep __kisses __as __their __mouths __slide __expertly __over __the __other. __As __Betty__'__s __hands __stroke __up __and __down __Matt__'__s __body, __awakening __every __pore, __his __hands __gently __close __over __her __breasts __and __mold __them, __leading __her __to __arch __invitingly __against __him. __With __their __bodies __merging __as __their __minds __blur, __they __both __moan __and __shudder __as __a __storm __of __sensation __overtakes __them. __Betty __eventually __curls __her __body __into __Matt __and __they __both __fall __into __contented, __peaceful __sleep._


	26. Chapter 26

_*Happy New Year. "Real Life" continues to make writing time at a premium for me, but every chance to escape into the world of UB is well worth it. I hope 2012 starts off well for all of you. Feedback always appreciated.*_

_The next several weeks pass by very quickly. There is very little down time as Betty and Matt continue to edit and refine their respective portions of the debut issue of **Compassion's** **Compass** along with making sure they have plenty of quality time with Rosalina. _

_They, along with family as well as Meade and Hartley Corporation employees, pay tribute to military families on Memorial Day both at local observances and at a special event at Ground Zero. Rosalina seems to enjoy all of the flags and happily grasps onto hers. A picture of Rosalina in her McKinney Munchkin original while being held in an elderly veteran's arms ends up in several newspapers. Both sets of grandparents as well as Betty and Matt proudly display Rosalina's picture, which was somehow missed by the paparazzi._

_During the first week of June, the Suarez-Hartley's engage in an animated discussion about one of the **Compassion's** **Compass'** articles and its accompanying pictures. _

Matt comments, "If we have to debate this much related to every issue of our magazine, perhaps we need to anticipate only 3 issues per year rather than a quarterly publication."

"That isn't funny!" exclaims Betty. "If we can only manage 3 issues per year we should just stop now because that isn't frequent enough to get a strong fan base, quarterly will be pushing it as it is."

"Time out!" calls Matt as he gets up and embraces Betty. "I was joking about going to 3 times per year, just trying to lighten the mood a bit. We've got great stuff here and we both want it to be the best it can be."

Sighing and sinking into Matt's arms as she gives him a kiss, Betty replies, "Alright, I'll admit it, I was getting a bit tense in here which made me jumpy. We've both worked so hard and I want our final product to show that for us, our families, those who have supported and believed in us, and, of course, for the village itself."

"Me too," responds Matt, "And, I'll admit that I want to show those who have doubted us, most especially me since I am not known for finishing things, what a great team we make and that we truly have something here that can and will make a difference."

"I think we both need to put less pressure on ourselves and let **Compassion's Compass **speak for itself," remarks Betty.

"Agreed," replies Matt.

"Let's start with finalizing the date for the debut issue to hit the stands-our choices are 6-17 or 6-24, which do you prefer?" asks Matt.

Betty says, "Let's go with 6-24, that gives us a bit more time to worry about it but also more time to plan too. It will also overlap less with your first Father's Day, which is an important day in its own right."

A smiling Matt announces, "Now that's my gorgeous and brilliant wife, joking a bit herself about the extra worrying time since we seem to have no trouble doing that."

He continues, "I am emailing all parties right now, especially those at Meade and Dunne, about the 6-24 date so that they can make sure all press releases are correct."

"Excellent," comments Betty.

Betty states, "Now onto that other topic that I mentioned, Father's Day. While not touted as much as Mother's Day by the media, florists, and jewelers, we are definitely making a big deal about it."

"Do I get to put in any special requests for my Father's Day celebration?" asks Matt with a sheepish grin.

"If you are wanting to make sure the Father's Day includes some couple time I'm more than happy to arrange that," responds a slightly red Betty.

She continues, "I was actually thinking more about the part of the festivities that will involve people other than the two of us."

"While I believe our couple time will be the highlight of the day for me, as well as our time with Rosalina since she made the day possible, you are right that our families will likely want to help us celebrate too," replies Matt.

Betty suggests, "How about you call your parents and I'll call my Dad and we can go from there."

"Good idea," says Matt as he reluctantly lets Betty go so that he can phone his parents.

Matt says, "Hi Dad, its Matt. Betty and I were just talking about Father's Day. I know that our tradition is to meet for a nice meal, just the two of us, but I am thinking we might need to mix that up a bit since I am now a father myself."

Cal replies, "I'm glad you called, your Mother and I were just discussing it being your first Father's Day this morning and she would like to share it with you. Tyler is actually going to be in New York for Father's Day, having done both the Father's and Mother's Day things together when he went to South Dakota for Memorial Day. So, my suggestion, and your Mother has agreed, is that I will host a brunch at my penthouse with the three of you, your Mother and Nathaniel, and Claire and Tyler attending. Ignacio and Elena are welcome to join us if they would like."

"That is an interesting group of people, with both you and I celebrating a first Father's Day in a sense since it is your first one with Tyler. Let me have Betty check with her Dad to see if it works for them. I'll call you within a few days and let you know if they are coming, but you can count us in already," answers Matt, with Betty nodding in agreement as she has overheard the conversation due to Cal's loud voice.

Matt adds, "I just went through the townhouse and installed safety locks, as the Princess is getting more mobile and curious by the day."

"Of course Rosalina is curious, she has two very intelligent parents," remarks Cal.

"Thanks Dad. Mom put some easily reversible locks on cabinets and such at her apartment, as well as placed breakables up and out of reach. Will you be willing to do the same thing?" Matt asks.

"Your Mother is ahead of you on that one, as that was one of her conditions for the gathering being at my home. She gave me the extras and instructions on where I need to put them. The staff is taking care of it. I've got to go. I'm sure I'll talk to you before the big day, but just in case, plan on getting here about 11," Cal tells them, followed by hanging up his phone.

"Hi, Papi," states Betty. "Matt was just speaking with Cal who invited the three of us, along with some other people, to his home for brunch on Father's Day. He says you and Elena can come too."

"Since it is Matt's first Father's Day, spending it with his family is the right thing to do. Elena and I should be able to make it, with Bobby and Hilda letting me know yesterday that they are spending Father's Day with his extended family, who are over the top, even for me," responds Ignacio.

Giving Matt the thumbs up sign, Betty says, "Great, this way I get to share Father's Day with the two most important men in my life."

"I'll always be your Dad and you'll always be my Baby Girl, grandchildren or not. See you on the 17th and likely several times before then too, for that matter," says Ignacio who then ends the call.

_The next two plus weeks elapse in no time, with Betty and Matt finding themselves getting ready for the family brunch while Rosalina busies herself stacking blocks and throwing toys out of her pack-n-play. _

"The first of a few Father's Day presents," comments Betty as she gives Matt a box.

Smiling, Matt opens the box and announces, "My favorite cologne, I was running a bit low on it."

Pulling Betty towards him and intending on giving her a kiss, Matt inhales deeply and nuzzles her neck as he murmurs, "And you are wearing the perfume that gets my entire body going."

"I know, they are both my favorites too, so you could say they are gifts for both us," responds Betty teasingly.

"As long as we can unwrap each other later, I'm good with both of us getting gifts today, since together we made Father's Day possible," states a grinning Matt, who proceeds to sensually kiss Betty followed by dipping her, much to the amusement of a giggling Rosalina.

Betty replies, "I think that most of the credit for our celebrating of Mother's and Father's Day goes to our mischievous Rosalina, but I'm happy to share the benefits."

_Arriving at Cal's penthouse just before 11, Matt, Betty, and Rosalina are greeted by Cal, Claire and Tyler. Tyler and Claire willingly play with Rosalina while Cal makes a point of showing them that all of the safety locks are in place as well as all of the baby related materials he has set up in one of his extra rooms. Ignacio, Elena, Victoria, and Nathaniel arrive within five minutes of each other, with all in attendance agreeing on how adorable and smart Rosalina is._

"Please come into the dining area, where a highchair awaits Rosalina, as the meal is ready to be served," announces the head wait person.

As the meal draws to a close, Victoria stands up and says, "A toast to all of the fathers in the room, most especially my son. You can never have a more important role than that of being a parent. Matthew, you make me so proud when I see what a natural and exceptional father you are to Rosalina."

"To Fathers," states Betty as she looks lovingly at Ignacio, with everyone raising their glasses.

Tyler announces, "Every father-child relationship is different, especially when it isn't formed until much later in life. Cal, I'm glad we are having the chance to develop one."

"Me too," answers Cal as he gives Tyler a brief hug.

"To great friends and family and the opportunity to make those bonds stronger by sharing good and difficult times with each other," comments a slightly teary eyed Claire.

"To all of us," states Matt, with the loud clinking of glasses making Rosalina screech in delight.

"Most especially her Royal Highness," joke several of them virtually in unison, resulting in laughter throughout the room.

_Relocating to the newly appointed child play area, Rosalina revels in the attention from the various adults as she explores all of the toys at her disposal._ _As 2 o'clock approaches, the guests begin to say goodbye since most have other things they need to accomplish._ _Betty allows Rosalina to keep her new, current favorite toy until the last possible moment._ _Even so, the room becomes quiet when Rosalina protests very loudly about the teddy bear being returned to the shelf._ _Betty's handing her one of her soft dolls from home calms Rosalina somewhat even though she continues to reach for the bear. _

Betty says, "As you have all now witnessed first hand, Rosalina is developing right on schedule as one of her newest activities is to oppose anyone taking things from her, most especially toys, if she feels that she is not done with them."

Tyler, caught off guard by Rosalina's display of temper, states, "If you say such a reaction is typical, I believe you but I will not be taking anything from her anytime soon."

Betty, Matt, and Rosalina arrive back at their townhome by 3, with all three of them taking a good 2-hour nap. Betty has one of Matt's favorite meals delivered for dinner.

"Here is your next gift," announces Betty as she places several boxes on the table.

"Wow!" exclaims Matt as he pulls out the contents, "A complete, updated set of camera equipment. This will be great for us here but even more so for our magazine."

Smiling, Betty replies, "I take it I chose well and Rosalina seems to like your presents too."

"You couldn't have done any better and Rosalina's fascination with the boxes will allow me to thank you more properly," responds Matt as he embraces Betty and gives her a long, luxurious kiss.

_Betty and Matt enjoy playtime with Rosalina, who seems to like Matt testing his new cameras on her. After a brief evening nap, Rosalina has one final feeding and then is put to bed for the night. _

Upon entering their bedroom, Betty announces, "And now our couple time has arrived."

"Our alone time is precious and I, for one, cherish every opportunity to be with you," replies Matt.

_Looking at him adoringly, Betty initially touches Matt's lips with sweet, lingering kisses that quickly make his blood thunder with longing. As Betty continues to kiss Matt, deepening the kisses degree by degree, she slowly unbuttons his shirt._

Matt emits a groan, gently grabs her hands, looks into her eyes, and breathlessly says, "I've never wanted another woman the way that I want you."

Betty huskily responds, "I want you too, I'm not whole without you."

"Touch me!" she whispers urgently, with both of them virtually ripping each other's remaining clothes off so they can feel the other beneath their eager hands and mouths.

_Arching against each other as flashes of heat race through their bodies, their hands reverently stroke over each other, leading to incredible jolts of pleasure. Their breathing is uneven and fast, coming in ragged gasps, as their kisses and caresses batter their senses. They cling to each other as they both reach shuddering peaks of ecstasy._

"Happy Father's Day, my wonderful husband and beautiful Rosalina's Daddy," murmurs Betty as she snuggles against Matt.

Kissing Betty as he runs his hands through her hair, Matt says, "A perfect first Father's Day, ending with a spectacular celebration of our love for each other that felt anything but fatherly."

Blushing and giggling, Betty replies, "Just because we are parents doesn't mean that we have to forget our adult needs."

"Very true," states Matt, "I'm glad neither of us seems to have difficulty reminding the other of our incredible attraction and compatibility-both at work and at play."

"Well said," responds a beaming Betty.

_Tired from their work, family, and personal obligations over the past several weeks, Betty and Matt drift off to sleep in each other's arms._


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Note: Happy slightly early Valentines Day 2012. My writing time continues to be rare, but I try to make the most of it. This is the last chapter in this story. I do have some ideas for the "next installment" but need to come up with a title for it first. As always, constructive feedback is appreciated._

_The next couple of days are busy ones as Betty and Matt put the finishing touches on the debut issue of **Compassion's Compass**, which has to be at the printer's by Tuesday evening in order for the issue to hit the stands early on 6/24/11._

On Tuesday morning, Betty lets out an exasperated sigh as she comments, "Matt, I know that you want to make sure you have the right lighting for all of the pictures but I am having trouble concentrating on my final review of the articles with you in here. You are often right next to me and sometimes even seem to be looking over my shoulder."

"Oh, perhaps what you could use is a break and your perfume is distracting me," suggests Matt as he nuzzles her neck.

Turning around, Betty starts to reply, but all she can get out is the word "Matt!" before he wraps his arms around her and kisses her with such staggering and total intensity that she emits a groan and wraps her arms around his neck.

Reluctantly ending the kiss and resting her cheek against his, Betty continues, "I'll admit that was a great distraction and I wish it could go on indefinitely, but that doesn't solve the problem of us working in such close quarters and having a deadline in less than 10 hours with a few tasks that have yet to be accomplished."

"True," acknowledges Matt as he slowly pulls away from Betty and begins to gather his materials, "I'll go work in the conference room."

"Thanks," responds Betty as she sits down at her desk.

Approximately two hours later, Matt knocks on the door and announces, "Work related questions, I promise, along with a possible solution to our office space situation. May I come in?"

"Yes, please enter, with your password being a kiss," teases Betty, with Matt more than happy to oblige her as pulls Betty onto his lap.

Cuddling against him, Betty asks, "What did you need to talk about?"

After giving her one more kiss, a smiling Matt tells her, "Well, first, Kelly confirmed that Dana and Gio will cater the event on Friday night. Dana asked you to call her back regarding the specifics of the menu since she said that the women get the ultimate decision on such matters."

"Excellent and true," states a smirking Betty, who is content to stay on Matt's lap.

She adds, in a slightly worried tone, "I'll call her in a little bit. Nearly 200 people are a lot for a launch party, I hope the reviews are good."

"The reviews should match our magazine, which means they'll be great," answers Matt reassuringly.

"And the office space situation," prods Betty.

Matt replies, "Patience please, I was getting to that. I made a few calls to architects and construction companies after I finished with the pictures not quite an hour ago. Since this office is rather large, I was thinking we could have them move that wall out a bit, and then put a removable, dividing wall there. With those changes, we'd each have our own space but can also work side by side when we need to."

"I knew I married you and went into a business with you for a reason, that sounds like a perfect compromise!" exclaims Betty as she nips at Matt's lip and gives him a hot, sizzling kiss.

After he catches his breath, Matt jokes, "Apparently, having separate offices will have some of its own benefits. I am really liking the kiss password concept."

"Likewise," says Betty as they mutually agree on continuing their snuggle break.

"Betty, Rosalina wants her lunch," announces Kristin as she brings the baby into the room.

"Whoops, I guess I should have knocked, I can go give her a bottle instead," remarks a red faced Kristin who turns and starts to leave.

"Don't go," calls Betty, "We didn't mean to embarrass you. We were just briefly escaping from work for a few moments."

Matt says, "We promise that if things are approaching a level of intimacy that is beyond acceptable office standards we'll lock the door."

_All three of them laugh, with Rosalina joining in as she reaches for Betty. After Rosalina is done nursing, Matt brings her back to the office nursery and plays with her on the floor._

Rosalina starts to grab for some papers, with Matt telling her, "No, sweetie, those aren't for you, you've got plenty of toys to entertain you. Put those down."

_Giving Matt a pouty look, Rosalina hands them to Matt and goes back to playing with her toys._

"Betty, Kristin, and Kelly, please come in here for a minute," states Matt.

"Is something wrong?" ask all three women, virtually in unison, as they enter the room.

Shaking his head, Matt answers, "No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to test something out though. I think that Rosalina is at the point where she can follow simple directions."

"Rosalina, give Mommy your bear, please," says Betty as she sits down on the floor next to Matt and the baby.

_After staring at Betty for several seconds, Rosalina gives her the bear. All of the adults smile and clap, with Rosalina joining in._

Betty comments, "You are right about her being able to follow commands, of course that will probably depend on if she wants to or not."

"Our Princess is growing up so fast, we need to try to enjoy every moment," remarks Matt, who tickles Rosalina, with her laughter permeating the room.

"Very true and I think you'll remind all of us of that, since the Daddy is known more for playtime while the Mommy is known more for learning time," states Betty as she joins in on the fun.

_The magazine arrives at the publishing house with an hour to spare. Betty and Matt attempt to focus on the launch party and all of its details and try to not obsess about how the media industry, critics, and the public will react to the magazine. They work closely with Gio and Dana regarding the food, with the decision that the appetizers and desserts will be even more prominent than the buffet. Gio and Dana consult with an African restaurant so that some Botswanan specialties can also be served._

_On Friday morning, Betty and Matt decide to work from home, as they are both admittedly a bit nervous regarding the media's reaction to_ **Compassion's Compass. **

"Well, here goes nothing," announces Betty as she turns the television on and goes to the channel that covers internationally- themed and circulated magazines.

Gently grabbing Betty's hand and giving her a sweet kiss, Matt whispers, "Our hard work and combined talents are going to speak for themselves and lead to success, I'm sure of it."

Beaming at the positive initial commentary and sales numbers, Betty comments, "Apparently, you were right, we've really got something special in **Compassion's Compass **and now most everyone knows it."

_Betty and Matt do their best to relax for the remainder of the day before they go over to Meade by 6pm. The launch party is scheduled to start in the newly renovated meeting facility at 7pm. Betty and Matt give each other knowing, intimate glances at how nice the other looks in their new evening clothes purchased specifically for the launch party._

Shortly after 7pm, Mr. Dunne announces, "Here is to the first of hopefully many issues of **Compassion's Compass, **a publication both Dunne Enterprises and Meade Publications are proud to have our names associated with."

Daniel adds, "An extraordinary concept and magazine that would not have been possible without the unique and complementary talents of Betty and Matt Suarez-Hartley."

"And, although I willingly admit that I am not necessarily neutral when it comes to Betty, I have known for a while that Betty was meant for great things in the publishing world and **Compassion's Compass **is proof of it," states Daniel.

Blushing, Betty gives Daniel a brief kiss on the cheek as she quietly tells him, "You were a key to making this possible as you, and Meade, gave me a place to grow as a writer and helped me prepare for this endeavor."

_Betty and Matt do their best to mingle with the guests, which includes well-known people in the print media industry as well as friends and family. Daniel, Jennifer, Willie, Connor, Claire, Cal, Victoria, Nathaniel, Amanda, Tyler, Hilda, Bobby, Justin, Marc, Ignacio, Elena, Kelly, Kristin, Mr. Dunne, Leigh, Gio, and Dana are among those who have taken the time to share this very important evening with them._

Christina and Stuart walk in at about 7:20, with Christina giving Betty a hug and saying, "We're sorry we are a little late, the flight got delayed, but I am so glad we can be here with you."

Looking lovingly at Matt, Betty remarks, as she returns Christina's hug, "Matt didn't tell me you were coming. You're being here is a welcome surprise, like an extra present."

_As Betty and Matt admire the cover of **Compassion's Compass, **which includes before and after pictures of the waterway along with many pictures of the villagers, they listen to the positive reactions to the magazine on both the news and by those attending the launch party._

_Smiling, they lean against each other and kiss. The kiss is both exquisitely gentle yet erotic at the same time, leading Betty and Matt to forget that they have an audience. Sinking deeper into the kiss their bodies press close together and their minds empty of everything but each other. _

_A happy squeal from Rosalina, who is being held by Ignacio, interrupts the silence that has befallen the room as virtually all present had stopped their conversations and watched the intense, loving interactions of Betty and Matt, with their kiss seeming as if it could go on forever. _

Marc quips, "Well, apparently there are advantages to being the married, co-editors and co-owners of a wonderful new publication."

_There is a smattering of laughter and conversations resume. Blushing, Betty and Matt slowly separate from their passionate embrace yet remain next to each other._

Matt runs his hands briefly down Betty's arms followed by retorting, "I believe we are both enjoying the perks of being happily married, being our own boss, and the amazing ideas we can share and bring to others through our combined talents."

"To the success of **Compassion's Compass **and all associated with it," announces Betty as she raises her glass, which was handed to her by a passing waiter.

_After giving Tyler a kiss, Amanda states, "I second that. Betty and Matt have shown me, and I suspect many other people in this room, the seemingly limitless possibilities of what one can do when you find those who support you, believe in you, and are confident enough to be honest with you about what is working and what might even need to change."_

Ignacio says, "Yes, Betty, Matt, **Compassion's Compass **and Rosalina are excellent examples of what can happen when the personal and professional mix so well that great things occur for oneself and countless others."

Cal comments, "While I had wanted Hartley Enterprises to be one of the publishing companies of this brilliant concept, being one of the primary advertisers and promoters of it is an honor in and of itself."

"Most everyone in this room has had a role in making **Compassion's Compass **become a reality versus just a dream, even if that meant taking a step back for some, and we appreciate what each one of you has done to make this possible," responds Matt as he nods at Cal in particular.

_Rosalina, who was seemingly going from adult to adult without protest, yells and reaches for Matt when it is Mr. Dunne's chance to hold her._

_As Matt whispers soothingly to Rosalina, she calms down, but continues to look at Mr. Dunne and a few of the other, less familiar people in the room with trepidation. _

Victoria states with some pride, "My beautiful and intelligent granddaughter seems to be right on time for another skill, stranger anxiety, so those of you who don't see her very often, please don't take it personally."

"We'll try not to, but someone could have warned us," jokes Mr. Dunne.

_After several hours of celebrating and accepting congratulations, Betty and Matt say as many personal goodbyes and thank yous as possible prior to leaving Meade just after 11pm. Arriving back at their townhome, Rosalina nurses one final time, with Betty and Matt very glad to have their home, and each other, to themselves without any distractions shortly before 1am._

With a slow, sultry smile on her face, Betty comes up to Matt, gives him a long, almost desperate kiss, and says, "I don't want to think of anything but you."

As he takes Betty into his arms, Matt replies, "Good. I love everything about you and can think of nothing better than making love with you. Just looking at you takes my breath away."

_Making their way over to their bed, they feel the other tremble as their hands brush lightly over each other. Quickly lost in the feel, taste, and scent of the other, they are caught up in a tidal wave of sensation that goes beyond the physical. They savor all points of pleasure as they bring to each other complete, unrestricted passion. At a loss for words due to their ultimate connectedness in mind, body, and heart, they eventually drift off to sleep intertwined with the other. _


End file.
